JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Hearts Are Unbreakable
by khaylittle
Summary: After fighting Kira Yoshikage, Okuyasu loses his life and his visited by his brother who tell him fate has carve a new path for Okuyasu. Now awaken in a new world with no idea what to do Okuyasu will be challenge with facing new enemies, and making new allies as he show just how Unbreakable his Heart truly is!
1. Chapter 1

This another fanfic with Okuyasu, because why not this is the same as the other one but this will involve more action and shipping this will be the view of Okuyasu but all the other story will be together. Okuyasu have both abilities like before( To know more go read **The Power of Okuyasu Nijimura** ) and I'll ask you who to ship with Okuyasu. He will not has a Parasite only he can see **The Hand** , This will be from his point of view but all the story will blend with his enjoy.

I don't own JoJo DIU or Skullgirls

* * *

Chapter 1: **A New Bizarre Adventure!**

It was the final battle with the hidden killer, Kira Yoshikage and his Stand, **Killer Queen** , Josuke Higashikata and Okuyasu Nijimura found him, but little did either of them know, was that Kira had a secret weapon and his original target was Josuke, but Okuyasu save Josuke without even knowing it, as he was now in the path of a surprise attack.

Okuyasu: "A pig face murdering bastard like you! Doesn't deserve living a life of peace and quiet." Okuyasu said as he was going to use **The Hand** to pummel Kira into the wall.

Kira: "Tsk, Scraping away space to teleport, eh? I attacked Josuke, but know the direction of my attack has turn toward you." He said as a explosion what off and sit fire to the air hitting Okuyasu side, as he was sent flying.

Okuyasu: "I-I wasn't touched… I-I wasn't even touched… The air… the air breath fire!" He shouted, as he hit the fence lying dead.

Josuke: "Okuyasu! AHHHHHH!" Josuke scream at the said of his best friend!

 **In A Dark Void**

Okuyasu was floating endlessly as he weakly opened his eyes and saw nothing, but darkness as he floated he saw a light and it revealed his brother, Keicho.

Okuyasu: "B-Bro." Okuyasu said shocked.

Keicho: "Okuyasu, you seem to have grow even just a little since I last saw you." Keicho said as he saw a spiritual difference in Okuyasu.

Okuyasu: "Bro what going on? Where are we?" He asked in confusion.

Keicho: "Where in the Void, the crossroad between the life and death, you in a since die. But it look like you still have a chance to get back to you body or at least you did." Keicho said as he gritted his teeth in frustration, he look to be blaming himself.

Okuyasu: "Wh-What d-do you mean?" He asked in shock.

Keicho: "If I have found you faster, you would have be alright. But it seem fate was faster than me, it sense your being pull elsewhere, as we speak your spirit is being sent to another universe, where I have no idea." He said as Okuyasu was shocked

Okuyasu: "B-But I need to help Josuke beat Kira, he doesn't stand a chance without me!" He said with dread.

Keicho: "I can't say it will work, but you can still make it to your body in time to help your friend, but remember that your spirit is still be pull elsewhere and so your fate has change once your done you'll be pull out your body." Keicho said as Okuyasu understood, as hard as it was.

Okuyasu: "I-I see, thank you for everything… Keicho." Keicho eyes widened, he hasn't heard Okuyasu call him that for sometime, he smiled and hugged Okuyasu, shocking his brother.

Keicho: "Thank you Okuyasu, I'm proud of you, and I'm sorry for everything I've done." As Keicho said those words.

Okuyasu found himself back in his body but it still felt cold or hollow, he really did dead and now he had a limited amount of time to use it. He could feel his soul being pull out.

He saw Josuke was about to be kill by an air bomb, but Okuyasu scrape away space and had the bomb come to him, shocking everyone.

Okuyasu: "You know, I always wonder where the all stuff **The Hand** scrape away goes, but thinking about it hurt my head so…" And he erase the bomb much to Kira dread and shock. "There, you know Josuke you look like crap." He said to his friend.

Josuke: "Y-You h-how?" He said in disbelief.

Okuyasu: "I was having a weird dream and saw my brother, he told me some stuff and give me some advice, but there something else but I'll tell you after I'm done." He said as he look sadden.

Kira: "Grrrrrrr, **Killer Queen** make another air bomb!" He shouted, now getting desperate.

But that was stop as Okuyasu scrape away the space between himself and **Stray Cat** and grab it calming it down and glare at Kira.

Okuyasu: "This is for Shigechi, your murdering shit-face bastard! There a special place in hell for you, so get all the peace and quiet you want there! **The Hand: I Shall Unleash**!" And Okuyasu added space hitting Kira with great force.

He was sent flying into the street on slamming into the great badly hurt, as he tries to try and uses **Bite The Dust** , but a car comes out of nowhere and runs him over he head, killing him.

The driver was shock as everyone else, later police and medics were called, Josuke was being dealt with by paramedics, as Okuyasu was against a wall. Rohan, Koichi, Jotaro, and Josuke came to him, he look sad and not by the fact Kira dead, but the by something else, he could feel it, he felt so sleepy and cold. Okuyasu look at his hand as saw golden mist leave from his body. He looked to everyone and explain.

Okuyasu: "Josuke your **Crazy Diamond** is something else, you once told me that it can't bring back the dead, and I didn't until now, but I can feel it." Okuyasu said sadly as he tried to walk from the wall, but fails.

Josuke: "Okuyasu, what are you talking about? Your not dead, your fine." Josuke said confused.

Okuyasu: No I'm not Josuke, I'm already dead, this body is just a hollow tool for me to used one last time. I can feel it, I can felt my soul leaving, I feel... so sleepy and... my body... is so weak, even... moving my hand... is hard." Okuyasu said as he summon his Stand and show them, it was covering in a golden mist and look to be falling about.

Koichi: "O-Okuyasu... y-your St-Stand?" Koichi trembled.

Josuke: "Ho-How?" He said in shock.

Okuyasu: "You can... see it, huh? My Bro... told me that... when I dead... my fate was change, and I was being... pull to another universe, I have not idea... where I'm going... or what happened. Okuyasu said as he sat down and lean against the wall his eyelids become heavy.

Josuke/Koichi: "Okuyasu!" He shouted in worry.

Okuyasu: "Josuke... before I go... I like to thank you... for being my friend... and being there for me... when my Bro dead, and Koichi... I never said this... but I'm sorry... for what me and my Bro... did it to you... was not right... and I never got a chance... to say sorry." Okuyasu said as he smiled weakly.

Josuke: "You don't need to thank me for anything, I'm glad I had you as my closest friends you dumb bastard!" Josuke cried as he want his best friends soul leave.

Koichi: "Okuyasu, meeting you was the best thing that happen to me, I wouldn't change a thing!" Koichi said as he cried as well.

Okuyasu: "Ha...really? That...good...I'm... so glad, it look...like...this...is...it." He sid closing his eyes with a smile on his face.

 **The Hand** faded into the golden mist and along with Okuyasu's soul, it raised to the sky before fading but before that, he give his friends one last classic Okuyasu smile, he was gone for good, Josuke and Koichi cried out for there lost friend.

Stand: **The Hand**

Upgrade: **The Hand: I Shall Unleash**

User: Okuyasu Nijimura

 **DEAD**

* * *

Elsewhere Okuyasu awaken in alley, he had not idea where he was or when he was, got up and looks around and saw it was night time but it was also busy like New York at night, Okuyasu walk around as he rub his head.

Okuyasu: "Where the hell am I? Wherever I am, I better find out." He said casually.

As Okuyasu walk he had no idea the reason he was heard or what fate had in store for him, but he was going to do what he was best at, pummel and erase bastard that deserve it!

* * *

 **Chapter 1 End**

Tell me what you think I want to make to give Okuyasu what Buccellati had when he revived by Giorno but will a little twisted. How do you think Okuyasu will react to the Skull heart and who do you think I show shipped him with in this fanfic please review, thanks for the support, Peaces!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for your support I didn't have a lot of confidence in my word back then and to see how much people enjoy is great again thank you all. As for Okuyasu and **The Hand** some people will to see it and hurt it if there a strong fighter. Enjoy!

I don't own JoJo DIU or Skullgirls

* * *

Chapter 2: **A New Begin, A New Fight!**

Okuyasu was walking throught the streets of his new surroundeds, he looked around and saw how different everything was, he wonder what was happening to his former home town of Morioh, he wonder how his friends and father where doing, he miss them all so much, but he could rest knowing that Kira was dead and on his way to hell, where he deserve to be, and would never got peace.

Okuyasu: "Man, where the hell am I? And what do I do now?" He said as he had no idea for what to do.

Everything was different, the people came in different shapes and size, some looking half people half animal, if he hadn't meet an alien Stand User back home, this would have shock him, but he wasn't one to judge as his dad was a blob creature now. His stomach rumble as he grab it starting to get hungry.

Okuyasu: "Damn I need something to eat, but I doubt they take yen whatever this place is." He said with a sigh, he walks for some time, after a few hours pass he saw a place called.

Okuyasu: " **Little Innsmouth?** Weird name, but hopefully they have some good food, wait I still have no money, damn it! He cursed, but got a idea. "Hmmm, maybe if I play my cards right, I can pay my meal some other way." As his stomach agree with that plan with another rumble, he walk in.

As he enter it he look around and saw humans and fish-looking people, he walks to the counter, but now that he thought about it he could ask where he was and learn as much as I can. As he waited a short bulky male catfish man show up.

Yu-Wan: "Hello, I'm Yu-Wan how may I help you?" He said kindly.

Okuyasu: "Can I have whatever you think is good, please." He said as he didn't know what they served.

Yu-Wan: "Very well please take a set and wait." He instructed.

As Okuyasu took a set, he thought why he was called here and what he was going to do, he had no idea. Why it was supposed to be him, he wasn't that smart like Koichi or clever like Josuke, or insane strong like Jotaro.

Okuyasu: " _Bro what am I going to do?_ " He thought.

?: "Hello sir, your order, one bowl of plain noodles." Said the voice of girl and when Okuyasu turn to her, his face heat up when he saw her, she was a fish girl with sky blue and dark blue skin and light yellow and pinks eyes, she look amazing he couldn't help but stare and think how cute she was.

Okuyasu: "Th-Thanks, Uh." He said a bit clueless.

Minette: "Minette and you?" She said with a smile.

Okuyasu: "Ok-Okuyasu Nijimura." He stuttered.

And he turedn from her as she when to full out other orders, his heart was beating like a drum he seen all kind of weird things, but seeing this girl was something else she was so innocent and cute his heart beated even faster.

Okuyasu: " _She so damn cute!? What is this feeling in my heart?_ " He mentally screamed, as Okuyasu eat his food he listen to two guys talking.

Riccardo: "You hear the news? The Skullgirls been going after all those families in Maplecrest." Said a tall and skinny gangster.

Lawrence: "Look this new Skullgirls got a bone to pick with the boss. Where has he gone anyway? You think the rumors of him gettin' sick are true?" A fat gangster ask his friend but then turn to see Minette.

Okuyasu: " _Skullgirls? And Boss? Just who are these guys._ " As he continue to eat his food, his eyes keep going Minette, she was just so attractive in his eyes.

Lawrence: "Hey, girlie! Can we got some service over here?" He scream as Minette appear before them.

Minette: "Yes? How may I help you, sir?" She said hiding her annoyed tone from them.

Riccardo: "Hey now, you're quite the dish. I like to eat YOU up." He said in flirting tone that made Okuyasu's skin crawl with disgusts.

Lawrence: "Why don't you swim over here with a couple of free drinks… and then we hit the town?" He said as he put his hand on her shoulder, further pissing off Okuyasu as he gritted his teeth.

Minette: "I… I'm sorry, but I need to get back to work." She said uncomfortable with the gangsters, and Okuyasu clenched his fist as this continue he was disgusted with them both.

Lawrence: "You know... your pretty cute, for a stinkin gill-girl." He said as the was the last straw, Okuyasu got up and turn to the both and made his way to them and got between the gangsters and Minetta, glaring down.

Okuyasu: "How about you leave the girl alone or else things, will get messy." He warned as he glared harder.

Lawrence: "Buzz off punk, going bug some else, we're just having a friendly chat with this minnow here." The fat one said as he glare at Okuyasu.

Okuyasu: "And it look likes to me, she want nothing to do with you creeps, now piss off before I get really mad." He said a strange blue aura formed around him.

Lawrence: "Can't you take a hint, you blockheaded punk!" And he pull out his blade and tried to cut Okuyasu, but it was block by a second arm that come from Okuyasu and the hand snap the blade in half like a toothpick.

Okuyasu: "Now you done it, now I'm really pissed! Get ready, your about to feel **The Hand** overwhelming power!" He scream as his Stand appear in full form.

Lawrence: "Wh-What the!"

Riccardo: "H-His has a Parasite!"

But Okuyasu wasn't listen as **The Hand** punch the fat one in the face sending flying into the wall, the skinny freak out and was shock the power behind the punch but Okuyasu wasn't done.

Okuyasu: "Normally I would have to walk up to you in order to knock your block off, but I think it be better if you come to me." He said as **The Hand** scrape the air and the next thing Riccardo knows he in front of Okuyasu and **The Hand**.

Not sure what just happened, before he can speak Okuyasu punch in the face, hard. As he staggers **The Hand** give him a uppercut and he sent right next to his partner. As both gangsters shakily got up they freak out as Okuyasu stand before them with The Hand behind him as he was holding broken blade.

Okuyasu: "I hold back a pit so I didn't have to carry you asses out here, now I'm going to show you something that will make it easier for the message to get through your heads." And then he throws the broken blade in the air and with his right hand as it glows with blue and green energy swipes the blade and making it disappear, shocking everyone. "This is **The Hand** , and with it right hand can erase anything it's scrapes even space, now if you don't want to end up like the blade, scram." He said as his face darken as he glare at them.

Both gangsters ran terrified for their lives as Okuyasu only stare at the retreating gangster, Minette stare in surprise as a total stranger protected her, her face heated now getting a good look at Okuyasu tall and muscular figure and scar face. As his called back **The Hand** into him and look to her.

Okuyasu: "You okay, they didn't do anything to much did they?" He ask her.

Minette: "O-Oh? N-No it fine th-thank you." She said as she blush and look away as Okuyasu found her action cute.

Okuyasu: "N-No problem." He said blushing too, Yu-Wan walk from the kitchen and look at Okuyasu, he thought he piss the chef off but instead he was thanked.

Yu-Wan: "I don't know how, but thank you for scaring those thugs off. As thanks you meal on the house." He said as Okuyasu mentally sigh in relief as he had no way of paying.

Okuyasu: "No problem, but if you don't mind me asking I'm new in town and I heard them talk about a Skullgirls just who is that?" He asked.

Yu-Wan: "The Skullgirls is a powerful woman that has the power to control the dead, and it said her heart can grant any wish you want. But at a terrible price, so they say." He warned.

Okuyasu: "Really that something, is there someone alive who know more?" He asked.

Yu-Wan: "From what the rumors say there is, but no one where she is." He told the Stand User.

Okuyasu: "I see, hey can you tell me where I am specifically as well."

Yu-Wan: "Your in Little Innsmouth of Meridian City." He stated.

Okuyasu: " _So that where I am, am I here to fight this Skullgirls or something? I'll need more information before I do anything._ " He thought as he ask one more question.

Okuyasu: "Just who and what were those guys anyway?"

Yu-Wan: "Nothing more then Medici thugs, hmph no good gangsters." He said spitting, Minette approach Okuyasu.

Minette: "Ah, Okuyasu, thank again for what you did for me." She told him.

Okuyasu: "N-No problem, people like that piss me off." He said not thinking much of it.

Minette: "What was that thing you call out just know?" She asked in confusion.

Okuyasu: "That my was Stand, **The Hand** \- wait you can see it?" He said in surprise.

Minette: "Yeah, why that a problem?"

Okuyasu: "No, but only Stand User can see other Stand but that not important." He not wanting to made a big deal of it.

As he said that a woman with tan skin, short white hair, and cat ears and tail with revealing clothing show up.

Nadia: "Yo Mew Nyan how it going, hmm hey Minette this guy your boyfriend or something?" She said making Okuyasu and Minette blush as she took a closer look she found him not bad looking and easy on the eyes.

Minette: "Nadia! I just meet him!" She said with a red face.

Okuyasu: "I-It n-not like that!" He said as a stuttering mess.

Nadia: "Really? Well then got a name stranger, or do you go by handsome." She said and was in Okuyasu space as he was frozen to the ground, nervous.

Okuyasu: "O-O-Okuyasu N-Ni-Nijimura." He stutter out as his blush grew.

Nadia: "Nice name, I'm Nadia Fortune but you can call me Ms. Fortune." She said as she wink at him rub her hand on his chest.

Okuyasu: "Ok-Okay. "He said as his brain was fried for this much closeness.

Minette: "Nadia give him some room to breath, your making him nervous." She said concerned.

Nadia: "Ah, I think it's purrrr-fect, but sadly I can't stay long I saw some thugs running, I figure if I follow them I get some answer." She said as turn and left.

Yu-Wan: "Be careful Nadia, your like family to us you know."

Minette: "Yeah, you think the Skull Heart can help your friends."

Nadia: "Only one way to find out, later Mew Nyan and Minette, caught ya later Okuyasu." She wink at him and left leaving him blushing.

Okuyasu: "I-I better get a move on too, thank for the meal Mr. Yu-Wan, later Minette!" And Okuyasu ran off to found out some other stuff.

Later it was night and Okuyasu walking around with the information he was given if the Skullgirl the reason he here, does he have to defeat her or something or is the Heart he needs to take care of, all this thinking was giving him a headache so for know he would follow his gut. As he walk he saw a place called, MadMan Cafe. He enter not really seeing anything else to do he took a sight not to few from a girl cream skin color wearing knee shots a mini skirt and a hat covering her hair. She look to be three sits away from Okuyasu who was minding her own business.

Okuyasu: "Hmmm, what should I get, wait!" He stated." _I keep forgetting I have no money… damn it, I need to figure out this place if I'm going to survive in the world_." He mentally sighed.

As he was thinking Riccardo the gangsters from before flirted with the girl as he invaded her space and grab her thick thigh as he said.

Riccardo: "Well... well... well… what have we here? What you say I buy you a drink". He asked as the girl look unpleased by this and Okuyasu got from his sit and tip the man shoulder he turned and his face paled seeing the last person he wish to meet, after what happened last time.

Riccardo: "I-It y-you, the freaker Parasite User!" He scream in fear.

Okuyasu: "Well you better piss off before I begin round two." He glare and at that point Riccardo ran for his life, Okuyasu sighed as he turn to the girl.

Okuyasu: "You okay Miss, I really hate guy like that they really piss me off." He said as she remain silent it look like she wasn't the talking type, so he didn't press. "Well as long as you're alright I won't press you to talk." And turn to go back to his set, when she spoke.

?: "Thank you." She said as he turn to see her smiling face it was a small smile but was full of gratefulness, he blush and rub his head.

Okuyasu: "N-No problem." He said as he took his sit back.

As he look the other way nervous the girl stare at him, he was a total stranger to her but he help her anyway and that guy said he had a Parasite, she wanted to see about it but she didn't want to upset him, but she wanted to know more about him so she move her sit until she was next to him. Okuyasu froze as he felt her presence and slowly turn to her and saw her red eyes, they look ruby in the midnight light or that was it look to him.

Filia: "My name Filia, where your?" Her voice was soft like velvet and smooth like cream it give Okuyasu a shiver and may him more nervous.

Okuyasu: "Ok-Okyasu N-Nijimura, nice to meet you." He said asheart move at the speed of a car engine, he could hear it, hell he could feel it, everything about this girl was out of a man fantasy, he couldn't help look at her beauty.

Okuyasu: " _This girl is so beautiful, my heart feels like is going to burst out my chest at any moment!_ " He mentally scream.

Filia: "Okuyasu, nice name… I heard that guy say you have a Parasite of some kind, do you?" She asked

Okuyasu: "Parasire…? Oh well I not really a Parasite, it's my Stand, it called **The Hand**." And he show here as it Stand behind him in full view for a few moment and then call back into his body as Filia was shocked.

Filia: "What is a Stand anyway? How did you get, and what can it do? She ask amazed.

Okuyasu: "Well it a fighting spirit in the form of your mind and will, my can erase anything it scrape like teleporting, and anything that get erase is gone for good even space." He said as Filia was shock by the overwhelming power Okuyasu had her hat moved a bit but Okuyasu didn't see it.

Filia: "That a scary and overwhelming power, Okuyasu." She told him.

Okuyasu: "Yeah, but I don't know how to use it correctly. I'm not that smart, but I'm okay with that." He said sheepishly.

Filia: "You may not be smart but you have a big heart, and that what matters." She said as she rub his shoulder and was taken back the hard muscle he had on his body she could also tell that he was taller than her, she blush knowing this.

Okuyasu: "Th-Thanks, so what do you do?" Before she could answer, another voice spoke and it was deeper and said like a man voice.

?: "That none of your business!" And then her hat flip off as her hair lash out revealing some kind of monster with yellow eyes, Okuyasu say how long the hair was and saw the jet black color and to his shock, it made her more beautiful but sadly, he barely had time to block a strike with the **The Hand** as he back up.

Okuyasu: "What the hell!" He said shock and surprised.

Filia: "Samson! Stop it he not a enemy!" She told the creature.

Samson: "He's too dangerous Filia, plus it none of his business what *we're* doing!" And Samson send strike after strike at Okuyasu who block with **The Hand** as the speed increased, they look like blurs.

Okuyasu: "This things speed in insane and it power low, but I'm having a hard time blocking them all." He said to himself, he was scratch as one of the strike scratch his Stand right back hand, has having blood come out and the danger transfer to his hand, he curse and back up.

He look at his hand in shock as he felt that, was this hair monster a Stand? And how could it be, people in this world see and *hurt* his Stand if that was the case he would be in trouble, Filia had enough and grab her own hair to stop the attack.

Filia: "Samson enough! He done nothing to deserve any of this and look you hurt him, he bleeding now!" She said clearly upset.

Samson: "I was only trying to help, plus who know what he really is with the way he talking." He defend Filia sigh and move the conversation outside as Okuyasu follow wanting answers.

Filia: "Samson I know you mean well, but you can going attacking people we barely know." She told the creature.

Samson: "I was only protecting my host, but if you say so fine I'll back off." He said as he look sorry for upsetting Filia, she look to Okuyasu to apologize for her Parasite actions.

Filia: "Sorry for that he a sweetheart but a bit overprotective and sometime a bit brash." She apologize.

Okuyasu: It fine my hand not that bad, but what is he. He said staring at the Parasite.

Filia: "His name is Samson and he my Parasite, there creature that will latch on to anything or anyone, I'm lost my minds and I'm been trying to help a friend of mine that been turn into a monster, I was hoping the Skull Heart can fix her and give her a normal life again." She said sadly.

Okuyasu was silent as he heard Filia story whatever this Skull Heart is he was going to learn more about it and he was growing to like Filia as he saw her as a kind-heart girl and so he may a choice.

Okuyasu: "Okay then if that the case I'll help you find your friend and fix them up again." He said as Filia was shock, Okuyasu would help her? After he was attacked.

Filia: "Really? You help me, after what happened?" She said as she rubbed her eyes.

Okuyasu: "Of course! My pride as a man would never let me leave a girl in need, p-plus I-I'm starting to l-like you." He mutter the last part as Filia blush and Samson groans.

Filia: "Thank you so much, Okuyasu." And she hugged him as Okuyasu was shock and blush even more.

He could tell this was going to be a long and very bizarre mission he was on, but seeing no other path to take Okuyasu will gladly take this one.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 End**

What do you think of the chapter, how do you think Okuyasu will react fight Marie and the Medici circus hit squad and Minette being kidnapped. Review me your answer and tell me what you think. Thank for the support, Peaces!


	3. Chapter 3

How do you all think of Minette being a Stand User, if you like the thought tell what here possible Stand would be name, what it ability be, how would it look like. To be clear I don't know all the members of the Circus so I will be making some OCs.

I don't own JoJo DIU or Skullgirls

* * *

Chapter 3: **Fighting A Beast In A Mask, And A Circus Hit Squad!**

Okuyasu was following Filia as he how no place to sleep for tonight and he had no idea how this world works. As they enter Filia's home, she want to get stuff to mend Okuyasu's hand, he sat down on her couch, her place looked small but roomy, for the most part it look to be made for one person but then again she did say she lost her memories.

Okuyasu: " _This place is better than my old house._ " He thought.

Filia appeared with a First Aid kit and open it as she first disinfected the wound which stung a little, but wasn't a bother with it and then used a bandages to wrap around the wound until it was done and then it was good as new.

Filia: "There finish, sorry again for Samson actions." She said sadly as she blame herself.

Okuyasu: "It fine, I've been through tougher fight and suffer worse injuries." His right arm tense up a little, but he ignored it. "So what the plan from here on?" He asked.

Filia: "For know you should rest, as for the Heart will just have to see what come up." And then she retreat to her room.

Okuyasu get up and takes off his jacket and folds it into a makeshift pillow as he rest on the couch, he thought of his time in New Meridian so far, and what his plan after he finish the job he couldn't go back to Morioh, he was already dead in that world. Maybe he could see if he can get some kind of job at Little Innsmouth or something.

Okuyasu: "Whatever I do, it can wait after the reason I'm here is finished. But just what is the Skullgirl and if the Heart really is a curse items wouldn't it be smarter to destroy it, man my head starting to hurt from all this thinking. I'll come to that bridge when the time comes, for now time to get some shut eye." And he closes his eyes and sleep away the night.

* * *

The next morning Okuyasu rises from his sleep and rubs his eyes trying to wake himself up as he get from the couch and stretches as he pick up his uniform and put it on and then Filia walk in the room as already dress and ready to go.

Filia: "Morning Okuyasu had you sleep?" She asked.

Okuyasu: "Better than I normally do, anything for today?"

Filia: "I have school, so I'll be busy what are you going to do?"

Okuyasu: "I'll look around see what I can find and let you if I hear anything." He told her.

Filia: "Alright then, bye Okuyasu." She said leaving.

Okuyasu: "Later Filia, see ya Samson!"

Samson: "Hmph." As Filia walk out Samson question her.

Samson: "What your deal with that guy anyway?" He asked his host.

Filia: "He a nice person Samson, please he help deal with that man." She told the Parasite.

Samson: "I could have done that, and much quicker!"

Filia: "Yeah but you attack him and he didn't hurt you or me, which was not nice of you to do." She scolded as he turn away.

Samson: "Whatever anyway why bring to your home."

Filia: "He doesn't have place to stay, plus it only fair after *your* actions." She scolded again.

Samson: "Hmph, if you say so and don't think I didn't see you eyeing him up with all those muscles he has Filia from way things are going he look to be eyeing you up too." He said as he tease Filia, who face heated up.

Filia: "S-Samson d-don't s-sa-say things like that i-in public!"

Samson: "Whatever you say kid." As he close his eye and sleeps.

With Okuyasu he left and walk around and enjoy the sights as it was a whole lot better in the day then the night. As he look he say a tent and from the look it was the circus he never been there before so he decide to check it out. As he entered, their where things from sword swallowing to fire-breathing and acrobatic to strong men. He say there was a main act then that peak his interest but he didn't have a ticket so he did the next best thing.

He used his Stand to sneak in without being seen as it was dark and the act look like it was about to start, he took a empty sit and watch as the announcer spoke.

Announcer: "Ladies and Gentlemen! The moment you've been waiting for! Our star attraction, the Ultimate combination of power and beauty…! And the master of the Living Weapon, Vice Versa! The star with the… er, FROM THE big top… CEREBELLA!" Okuyasu for his part was shock and not just by the fact this girl's hat was able to hold two elephant with ease.

But the way she looked was shocking as well, the announcer wasn't kidding from what he about to say about "big tops" plus her tan skin was like fresh melted caramel, and the teal of her hair was like the ocean shining in the sunlight, her eyes were dark purple and it reminded him of nightfall rose, he saw his Bro read about one time. Everything about her was a true a show of beauty and he couldn't stop staring. After a while pass the show was over and Okuyasu saw that was his ticket to leave before he was busted.

Okuyasu: "Better scram before one of the guard gets me." And Okuyasu left the circus as he saw he stay longer than he thought.

* * *

As he walked through the night lit street, he felt a wave of intense blood-lust hit him like a train.

Okuyasu: "This presence it like the time me and Josuke fought Kira, but only this one more wild and beast-like who it is? I better leave before they find me." All his time with his Bro and Father, he was trap indoor build his sense of instinct making them higher than most people, almost animal-like. As the blood lust from before seem to grow stronger he frantically search for the source but all he saw was darkness.

Okuyasu: "I need to move now!: And he ran but he didn't get far as he barely dodge a spinning blade of some kind.

As a mask monster appeared it look like a girl, but she was wearing raggy clothing and nail the where in her body, she had a mask on with glowing red eyes as they were full of malice and killer intent, Okuyasu froze in fear looking into the eyes not seeing a single shred of a human soul, but a beast ready to attack.

Okuyasu: " _What the hell this thing!? It more monster than human!_ " As he gaze at the girl she gaze back, but one of them waiting for the other to make a move, As **The Hand** appeared behind him ready to go the monster girl look ready seeing **The Hand**.

* * *

Painwheel: "RAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHH!" She roared as her spinning blade lash out at the ground.

Okuyasu: "I have no choice, if I want to live to see if tomorrow I need to beat this thing!" **The Hand** appears behind him and scrape away space.

 **READY, ACTION: OPEN THE GAME!**

As the fight begin Painwheel rush Okuyasu using her " **Enmity Nail** " and tried to pierce his abdomen but was block and he had **The Hand** punch her in the gut sending her flying but that work in her favor as she attack with " **Violet Grudge** " but Okuyasu dodges the attack, he saw and was shock the what it left on the ground.

Okuyasu rush with **The Hand** and kick her chin, then across the face, and then her stomach having her skid across the ground as she look to be piss and rush using " **Pierce** " but Okuyasu stop it and punch her in the face, but she dodge and attacks with her " **Puncture** " getting **The Hand** in the knee from above Okuyasu grunts as blood gush out, he covers it and have **The Hand** grab it and pull it out and then begins to slam her into the ground back and forth and the spin her and throw her into a wall.

Okuyasu pant but then see Painwheel jump and use " **Prod** " and dodge under her and turn to throw a punch and hit her side having her cough up a bit of blood, she twist in inhuman way and kicks Okuyasu across the face as he spit up blood and his cheek getting scratched as three line are on the right side of his face. He go for a strike as she dodges it and attack with " **Wasp Spasm** " but Okuyasu jump away as the attack pierces his side but wasn't deep enough to be fatal as Okuyasu clenches his gut and he was breathing heavily, but she not done as she attacks with " **Disfigure** " and Okuyasu barely dodges as the attack grazes but tear his side. He grunts in pain and then has **The Hand** kick her across the ground and then reply stomp her into the ground at full speed making a crater and then Okuyasu stops and he get up his left hand on the right side to cover the open wound.

But to his shock Painwheel appears out the crater cover in dirt, bruises and blood but still standing, Okuyasu with **The Hand** rush her and she rush then and both punch each other in the face but Okuyasu then goes for a uppercut and but Painwheel back flips and uses " **Malice Clover** " to get him off balance and Okuyasu jumps but she attack with " **Vice Crush** " having Okuyasu hit the ground hard he spit up more blood, she tried to finish him with " **Buer Thresher** " but Okuyasu dodge the deadly attack and roll over to the side. And get up back up and has **The Hand** to scrape the space between them and then deliver and barrage of endless powerful punches and sent he flying hitting a wall and destroying it as she lay under the debris.

Okuyasu pant heavily as the open wounds bleed out, he about to walk away he hears the debris shake and he turn and fell a large wave of deep malice and hatred as he look and see a dark purple aura rise from the the rock, they explode as Painwheel activated her " **Hatred Install** " as she cover in a dark aura as her red eye are the only things he can see and at that moment Okuyasu froze in pure shock and fear as the aura she gave off was that of a demon as she roars and attack with " **Death Crawl** " at insane speed! Okuyasu dodges before he was tear apart but she turn and attack with " **Buer Overdrive** " tear up the ground and anything else in the way, Okuyasu avoid the attack but is grazes his right leg, she then jump and rush him with her " **Snapdragon** " but Okuyasu has **The Hand** block with it left hand as the it goes through his hand but he power through the attack and sends a hard punch to her face but it does little to faze her as she backup and fire " **Gao Bolga Stinger** " Okuyasu scrape away the projectiles.

He no choice left as his wounds are getting too much for him, so he call out his new Ability and uses **The Hand: I Shall Unleash** and as she rushes him, he add space that sent her flying but he continues to do so until she hit the wall again and before she can get up from the force, Okuyasu focus all the power he has left into his right hand and punch her in the gut finish the fight.

As he pant so hard it like he gasping for air and limps away before he hears a sound and the next thing he know the left side of his body is hit with a large slash as it creates a huge tear in his body, he cough up a globs of blood and turn to see a bloody and bruised Painwheel use her " **Buer Reaper** " to finish him off before she blackout and her " **Hatred Install** " deactivates as her injuries get to her.

 **CUT: TIE!**

Okuyasu: "W-Well... shit."

* * *

Okuyasu hit the ground, he bleeds out looking into the night sky his breathing no stronger than a insects as his vision begin to blur he couldn't move or feel a muscle. All he felt was the crimson warm leave his body as he felt like he slowly being deep in ice cold water; he was dying his body was far too damage to move as he had to many open wounds.

Okuyasu: " _Heh, this feel familiar. Oh right it like the time me and Josuke fought Kira and he blow a hole on the said of my gut, only this time Josuke not here to save me. Damn I can't die not so soon, not like this I still have things to do!_ " His thoughts begin to fade as well, as his last thought is about the people he meet.

Okuyasu: " _Minette, Nadia, Filia, Samson, I'm sorry I fail you guys, sorry Bro I failed you as well_." As his vision and world went dark.

A Okuyasu close his eyes, but a large figure appeared from the darkness he was wearing a brown trench coat and was very large he was wearing a phobia and look to have a saxophone on his back.

?: "You look like you see better days, whatever the case I can't let your story end here. I'll take you to the doc, he can fix you and your friend up just fine." And the figure pick up Okuyasu and Painwheel and walk into the dark one again.

As that figure didn't see another more feminine and curvy figure as they study the damage battlegrounds and to a sample of Okuyasu's blood.

?: "Very interesting, those are some very strange, very bizarre power? Just us are you, I'll find out soon~." They said as they vanish into the night.

* * *

Back at Circus tent everything was quiet as a middle age man with brown hair, short with glass, and wearing a brown suit was processing the information of a New Parasite User with terrifying abilities and a short temper to boot he got from Lawrence and Riccardo.

This was Vitale Medici one of the head of The Medici Mafia and he was wondering what to make of this, if this new guy was as dangerous as those two said he could do two thing. 1. Recruit him into the Medici and become even more powerful with an ace like that. Or, 2. If he prove too dangerous to let be and he had no interest of joining then he need to be taking out.

Vitale: "I could send Black Dahlia or Eliza but I need to see the limit of this new guy powers and see what to make of it, for know I'll have to sent * **them** * after him and find out just who he is. For know I need to recover the **Life Gem** from that dirty cat thief." He said firmly

Vitale continue come up for a plan and see if this new guy was a Friend or Foe.

* * *

At the Lab 8 Okuyasu was on a surgery bed as all his clothes were removed as they were being cleaned and repaired. But for him, his body it had a pale look as his breathing was now steady but soft, his wounds where being tend to as the less fatal one where cleaned and stitch as for his left side it was the main reason for all the blood loss it was being stitched shut as fast as possible his heartbeat was slowing down.

His life was hanging at a very thin thread and that thread shorten with every second that pass as the wound was stitched bit by bit. Until finally it was seal tight but his body was still pale as it lost a lot of blood and would not survived for long if was taken care of quickly, in which blood was transfer into him as he look healthy but still out of cool.

As for Painwheel the **Buer Drive** was removed as where the nails and needles inside her along with her mask as her body was restore to it original form as close as possible as her mind was purified of any mind control whatsoever. Her injuries where taken care of as well as she resting on a hospital bed.

Both were asleep as they fought to the very limit and it was a miracle either of them was alive at this point but the real question was who was the boy that almost died if not for the mystery figure.

?: "Tell me Big Band just who is this boy, do you know him?" A professor asked.

Big Band: "No Doctor Avian, I never seen him before and I don't know him but he look like he was about to bite it if I didn't do anything." Big Band stated.

Avian: "Your right about that had you brought him here any later he be dead." Avian stated with a serious look on his face.

Big Band: "So Doc any idea when he'll wake up?" He asked.

Avian: "No clue, for now I'll call Ms. Parasoul and see what she can do for him." Avian stated and they left Okuyasu and Painwheel to rest.

* * *

Back at the circus, Vitale gather everyone as and inform them of there target in question.

Vitale: "And so we know nothing about him, I want you all to find him and see if you get recruit him... if not, end him." As he look around they nodded.

Feng: "Why not have Cerebella do it?"

Vitale: "She busy with other things I have for her so you all should be enough."

Feng: "Right."

Vitale: "Remember find him and do not fail me, I don't take failure lightly." They all nodded in understanding as Vitale left they begin the search for Okuyasu not knowing of who or what he was or where he could be.

As Okuyasu was resting after almost dying in life threatening battle he know recover with a girl he never seen before, but once he recover he'll be back in action and continue his journey for the Skull Heart.

* * *

 **End Of Chapter 3**

I tried to makes this a bit long, so I hope you all enjoy it. As for Minette do you all want to be a Stand User and if you guys do want would her Stand be named and want would it ability be? And how do you think Okuyasu will react meeting Parasoul and finding out about Minette kidnapping? Review your answer and as always thank for the support, Peaces!


	4. Chapter 4

I going to tried and pick up the action a bit and tried to make these chapters longer, but for know I will be working Okuyasu grow in the fights he in so he has a better chance at fighting.

I don't own JoJo DIU or Skullgirls

* * *

Chapter 4: **Meeting a Prince, Minette Kidnapping and Okuyasu's Rampage!**

Filia was worried sick as Okuyasu never returned back to the house so now Filia had Samson track the of smell to find Okuyasu, she stop as the scent stop and she pale from the amount of blood on the ground.

Samson: "No doubt kid, this is his smell and this is his blood." Samson grimace from the amount of blood splatter on the ground.

Filia: "Okuyasu...no...please no." Filia said as she feel to her knee praying that Okuyasu was still breathing.

Samson: "Come on kid, we should keep hope, I doubt he be dead if he survive a fight with me." Samson said trying cheer Filia up.

Filia: "Y-Yeah, you probably...right Samson." She said as begin left for home Samson was trying to figure what could have happened here.

Samson:" _You better be alive you idiot, for Filia's sake._ " _He thought._

Okuyasu was stiring in his sleep as his eye open and he wheezed a bit feeling sore all over, he raised and rub his side as it hurt a bit, he stretch but flinch every now and then from the pain but he would able to loosen the tense in his muscles if only a little bit.

Okuyasu: "What happened…? And why… does my body feel like it went… three round with **Star Platinum**." He groaned a bit as he rub his left side.

He look and saw most of his body covered in bandages he look and saw his torso wrapped in bandages along with his left hand and his legs were too, even his cheek was patch up and he look and saw what look to be a lab of some kind and he look next to him and saw a girl sleeping, her face had stitches going in a "X" she also had brown hair that was messy and medium long. She was wearing one of those hospital gowns that cover her body but he look and saw her arms and legs wrap in bandages as well.

Okuyasu: "Who is this girl, and why does she look familiar?" He said as he got a closer look.

She moved in her sleep as she slowly open her eyes and saw Okuyasu staring back at her she freak out and back away from him as she looked little scare.

Okuyasu: "Hey hey, it okay I'm not going to hurt you." He said as he rub his side.

He got a closer look her eyes where red to but a few shades darker like scarlet roses, her skin was a little pale but it still had color it was like a poolish white stone.

Okuyasu: "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you my name is Okuyasu Nijimura, what your name?" He said as the girl look at him and then spoke.

Carol: "My n-name Carol." She said nervously.

Okuyasu: "Nice to meetcha Carol, say have we meet before? I feel like I know from somewhere." He ask as he look at her.

Carol: "I-I...I was the one that attacked you last night." She said as she look away in shame.

She was trying to find Valentine when her head went crazy and she lost her mind and acted out of instinct killing the first the thing she saw, she cried as she felt awful for what she did, she almost kill a person and she didn't even know him.

Okuyasu: "H-Hey calm down, wh-what wrong?" He said confused.

Carol: "I'm so sorry, I almost killed you!" She shouted as she cried.

Okuyasu hated seeing a girl cry, it was a shock that she was that beast that almost done him in. He wasn't going to just judge her if she felt bad about it.

Okuyasu: "It find just calm down and told me what happened to you." Okuyasu was trying to piece together a how girl like this almost killed him.

Carol: "It was all there fault, they kidnapped me and took everything from mm! And turned me into a monster!" She said as tears fall and she had a angry look on her face.

Okuyasu: "Who?" He asked.

Carol: "Valentine and Brain Drain, they took me from my home and experimented on me, made me do there dirty work, I tried to fight it but it was so hard all the time. I lose control and lash out at anything my mind was so fog up I didn't know what I was doing until now." She said saddened by what she did

Okuyasu was the opposite, he was pissed off how could someone do such a thing to a girl!? It enrage him to no end, but he could understand her, he lose his life too not just dying but his Father was never the same, his Mother and His brother were both died as well.

Carol: "I truly am sorry for attacking you, I understand if you hate me. "She said sadly, but to her surprise Okuyasu hugged he didn't know why it just felt right.

Okuyasu: "I don't hate you, if anything it those two fault. I promise when I see then I'll make them pay for what they have done to you." He said as his voice was full of rage and sadness, he tighten the hug.

Carol: "R-Really?" Carol said as she never meet anyone like Okuyasu before.

Okuyasu: "Yeah, but first we need to get out of whatever we are." He thought as he got back up his wounds were feeling better but still sore.

He look around and saw darkness and high tech stuff at only a scientist would understand but than the door open and relieved three figure Carol moved behind Okuyasu as he stood on guard as he a old man in a lab coat, and man larger then him in a tan trench coat and a hat to match, and a woman with red hair that reminded Okuyasu of fire and her face and figure where at of a true breath-taker as she was wearing a simple black dress next to her a pink hair girl wearing a raincoat and hat both of them had umbrellas, they approach the two as the red hair spoke to him

Parasoul: "Greeting I'm Parasoul, and your the person I had heard some much about?" She said firmly as Okuyasu felt her presence was that of a high authority, making feel a little fluster see her up close.

Okuyasu: "N-Names Ok-Okuyasu N-Nijimura." He said as he over taken by her beauty.

Parasoul: "Hmmm, I see and your friend behind you?" She asked.

Carol: "Carol." She said timidly.

Parasoul: "Very well, Mister Nijimura, rumor say you have a very power ability that goes beyond anything we know, right?" She asked, which made get serious.

Okuyasu: "Yeah I do, anything I scrape away is erased for good and whatever left stick together like nothing happens, even I don't know where it goes." He said as Parsoul widened her eye at the power he had Avian and Big Band where shock as well the little girl eye shine like stars.

Avian: "Is there such a Parasite that can do that?" Avian said as he was shock by this new info.

Okuyasu: "It's not a Parasite, It my Stand, **The Hand**." He said as it appear in front of him and was in full view.

Parasoul: "Stand? What is a Stand?" She asked.

Okuyasu: "It a person fighting spirit and mind, given form it a reflect of the User personality and emotions." He said as he the little girl's eyes widened more.

Avian: "Interesting, how did you get this power?" After that question was asked Okuyasu eyes shadow a bit as his Stand faded back into him..

Okuyasu: "That a little personal, sorry." He said as he wasn't ready to share yet.

Avian: "I see, forgive me."

Okuyasu: "It fine, but can you tell me just where am I?" He asked

Avian: "Your in Lab 8, here we created different way to defend New Meridian from the Skullgirls." He answered.

Parasoul: "And I'm it's Princess, I protect New Meridian with my special fighting force **The Black Ergets** ". She said proudly

Okuyasu: " _Whaaaaat! She's a princess!_ " He thought in shock. "I-I didn't think this Skullgirl was this strong, just what or who is she?" He as as Parasoul look bother by the question but Big Band answered.

Big Band: "The Skullgirl is a being with large some of power and can even control the dead, it true it can make wishes but those wishes always have a backlash to whoever wishes on it. Their heart is slowly corrupt over time and then controls the host until they have fully under it influence and create chaos like nothing else." He said seriously, Okuyasu's eyes widened on what he just heard to think that someone that power existed was a lot to take in.

Okuyasu: " _Is the heart the reason I was brought here?_ " He thought seriously. "If it such a danger item, why isn't destroyed for good?" He asked.

Parasoul: "Many have tried but it always come back in 7 years to claim another soul no matter who is possessed, the Skull Heart will sooner or later cause chaos for the whole world." She said as she turn away saddened.

Okuyasu: " _I see, so only my_ _ **The Hand**_ _can do this, destroying an erasing are two different thing if I beat this Skullgirl and scrape her heart away then it over for good._ " He thought as he now need to make a plan to find the Skullgirl.

Big Band: "Hey kid if you can explain why were you and that girl in a gutter almost half dead." He asked.

Okuyasu: "I got into this fight with her as she was being controlled by some person name Brain Drain or whatever, and used her for some kind of living weapon." He said with disgust as his blue aura flared.

Avian: "Brain Drain." Avian said sounding like he know that name.

Okuyasu: "Anywhere, I like to know how I'm not dead, just and how did I get here." He stated grateful but confused.

Big Band: "That was me, I found your body and you look like you were throw into a half broken shredder. The girl was fairing no better." He said as Carol look away in shame.

Avian: "Big Band find you brought you both here to be treated, we were able to treat this girl injures and undone all that was done to her body, you on the other hand we had to work by the clock to save you, you were losing a lot of blood and fast." He said Okuyasu nodded remembering the last attack that got him in.

He still felt extremely weak, he was getting some of his strength back, but it was slow and these wounds were still fresh.

Okuyasu: "Well thank a lot to both of you for saving my skin." He said as he remember Josuke wasn't here to heal him right away so he need to be more careful in the future.

Big Band: "No problem, if you didn't catch it names Big Band and the guy next to me is Doctor Avian." He stated.

Parasoul: "Okuyasu is there anything else you can tell us about these Stands?" She asked

Okuyasu: "Yeah I can, whatever damage **The Hand** take is sent back to me and also has a lot of strength and can but used to pummel whatever I felt like." He said as the little girl finally spoke.

Umbrella: "So it like a Punching Ghost?" She said in excitement. Okuyasu sweatdropped for the fact his Stand and being called that.

Okuyasu: "I-I guess you can say that." He stated.

Parasoul: "Umbrella please refrain from saying anything rude please." She said sternly.

Umbrella: "Sorry." She said with a pout.

Parasoul: "Forgive her, my sister can be a bit of a child but she a good kid." She said as she smiles ad rub Umbrella head.

Okuyasu: "No no, it fine -wait she your sister?" He said confused.

Parasoul: "Yes, she's all the family I have left." She said with a said frown, Umbrella grabs her sister's hand.

Okuyasu: "I-I see." He said as the two sisters reminded him of how his Brother treated him when they were younger.

Carol: "You okay, Okuyasu?" She ask as Okuyasu look a little space out.

Okuyasu: "Huh? Y-Yeah I'm fine, anyway if not to much trouble I can have my clothes back if there not rags at this point." he said changing the subject.

Avian: "Sure, I thought you may be awake so I brought them, and I brought a change of cloth for the young lady." He said as he handed Okuyasu uniform to him and handed Carol her clothes as well.

Okuyasu: "Thanks, I'll back." And he left to go change.

Carol: "Th-Thank you." She went to do the same.

As Okuyasu dress himself he thought all the information he got on the Skullgirl, if he let Filia wish on that thing she could end up becoming a Skullgirl herself, he couldn't let that happened, not to someone so kind, sweet, and beautiful with her smooth thick thi- he shook his head getting him mind out the gutters. He was going to have one hell of a story to tell especially with Carol, he couldn't just leave her on her own she had no life now so he could hope Filia would be made with him.

Okuyasu finish dressing him, he saw his uniform had a few stitches here and there but it was good as new. He look and saw Carol was wearing a simple white shirt with blue pants and a tan jacket the look a little old but she made it work. As they show up again Okuyasu bit his farwells.

Okuyasu: "Thanks for the help Doc and Big Band."

Avian: "No problem my boy."

Big Band: "You get a grand future ahead of you kid, don't miss it."

Okuyasu: "Later princess, and hey if you ever need help just ask I'll be there." He said as he and Carol left.

Parasoul: "Will do." She said simply. " _He is a mysterious one, maybe he the answer to our problem._ " She thought. "Umbrella let us go home." She said to her sister as they leave.

Umbrella: "Ok." Following her sister home.

* * *

With Okuyasu and Carol they walk through the streets as he tried to remember his way back to Filia's place, luckily he made it there and knock on the door and waited, Carol shifted a bit nervous. The door opened and the Parasite User, and what Filia sight shocked her to the core; Okuyasu, who she thought how died or worse was alive, and Carol, who used to be a monster and lose forever was well and here, she didn't relieve that she was crying until she felt her face. Carol was just as shock seeing Filia here, one of her closest friends, was crying too.

Filia: "Okuyasu… and Carol…? I-Is i-it r-really y-you…?" She said unable to believe what she was seeing, as tears fell.

Carol: "F-Filia?" She said in disbelieve, as tear fell as well.

The two friends hug each other crying, Okuyasu was lost here as he didn't understand what was going on, but seeing how sweet this was he didn't want to ruin the moment, so he waited with a smirk on his face. After two had their moment, Filia turns her attention to Okuyasu and walk up to him and gets a little to close.

Filia: "Okuyasu." She said kindly with her eyes close.

Okuyasu: "Yo?" He said confuse but then she grab his ear and pull it, hard.

Filia: "Do you have any idea how much you had me worried for you! I thought you were hurt or worse!" She cried upset, and she pull harder.

Okuyasu: "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Really please just let me explain! He pleaded as Filia let go and glares, but it looks more like a cute pout but Okuyasu focus rubbing his ear.

Filia: "Explain." She said firmly, waiting.

Okuyasu: "Ow that smarts, okay I was looking around and even went to the circus, when it got dark I was heading back here but then I was attack and injured pretty bad by Carol but I got saved by these guy from some lab that fix me up and even the Princess was there. Why Carol attacked me was because she was being controlled at the time and after the fight was over those guy at the lab fixed her and free her now she back to normal." He said as Carol nodded to prove Okuyasu point.

Carol: "I very sorry for hurting him... worse, hurting you Filia. If I never had meet Okuyasu I still be that monster and slave." She said as Filia ran hugged Okuyasu crying some more.

Filia: "Thank you Okuyasu… thank you so much." She muttered as more tears fell, Samson even said something but mutter it to himself.

Samson: "Glad to have you back, you idiot." But Filia heard it and smiled.

Okuyasu: "I didn't do anything, but I glad your happy and got your friends back." He said smiling.

The three headed inside as Okuyasu rub his side, he wasn't fully heal and was going to be in rough shape for a while but he can pull through anything so this didn't even fazed him.

* * *

Later in the day, Okuyasu walked out and explained to Filia that he would be back this time around for sure, he was only going to look for some info on the Skullgirl. Even though Filia got to get her friend back, he doubt she was the only one looking for the Skull Heart.

Okuyasu: "I need to find out what I can on this Skullgirl." He as he was walking around, he saw it was the afternoon as he walk he found himself back in Little Innsmouth.

And he look around and as he was walking he didn't see where he was going and bump in someone as the hit the ground he turn and saw it the Cerebella, the one that tie rope girl from the circus. He helped her up seeing how it was his fault.

Okuyasu: "Oh shit, my bad I wasn't looking where I was going." He said as he rub his side as she hit when they bump into each other.

Cerebella: "No problem." She said and look and saw how tall and muscular he was. " _Whoa! He sure is a buff one._ " She thought.

Okuyasu: "Hey, what someone like you doing in a place like this?" He ask curious.

Cerebella: "Hm? You not hitting on me are you?" She warned but she secretly wouldn't mind if he did.

Okuyasu: "Wha!? N-No way, I never do something like that!" He said flustered.

Cerebella: "What's that supposed to mean!? I'm not good-looking enough for you!?" She said a little offended how he reacted.

Okuyasu: "Wh-What!? I-I d-didn't mean it that way, you a sexy babe!" And he cover his mouth for not thinking before he spoke, Cerebella was blushing a bit from what he said to her.

Cerebella: "Re-Really?" She said blushing.

Okuyasu: "O-Oh shit, wh-what I meant was I wonder what someone from the circus is doing around a place like this, I wasn't hitting on you or anything... but I do think you pretty." He said as he turn away flustered.

Cerebella: "I-I s-see, yo-your… not bad yourself." She said back also flustered.

As the two look fluster and awkward, Okuyasu decided to end this embarrassing conversation and leave.

Okuyasu: "We-Well see ya, I guess." He said about to left.

Cerebella: "Wait! I-I mean don't yet, I don't even know your name." She said fidgeting

Okuyasu: "O-Oh well my name is, Okuyasu Nijimura. But I have somewhere to be, but... but... maybe next time, I'll catch at your show." He said and ran off.

Cerebella: "Ok-Okay then Okuyasu Nijimura, huh." She said as hand where on her chest.

Okuyasu made his way it to the restaurant and saw Yu-Wan in a panic and Nadia displeased that sent off a warning in his gut that something was wrong.

Okuyasu: "Hey Yu-Wan and Nadia, what wrong?" As he sweated a little.

Yu-Wan: "Okuyasu!? Oh it terrible, Minette!" He said in tears for his daughter and that created a pit in Okuyasu stomach.

Okuyasu: "What is it?" He was unnerved know.

Nadia: "She's been kidnap by some Medici thug!" She scream in anger for not being there to protect her friend. Okuyasu didn't say a thing as he let the information sink into his head.

Okuyasu: "… What…?" He said not sure he hear her right.

Nadia: "Minette was kidnapped, damn it! I should have been there! She scream in rage, Okuyasu turn away his face pale for a moment as he almost trip but grip on to the side of the entrance with his right hand.

Okuyasu: "Nadia…Yu-Wan…I'll be back, I…just…to take of something." He said as his grip tighten as his body was being surrounded by a blue aura.

Yu-Wan: "Wh-What are you going to do?" He asked.

Okuyasu: "What am I going to do? I'm…going to get Minette back." He said calmly. "From those pieces of dog shit!" He scream in rage, as he ran out the restaurant but as he did his Stand erase the part of the entrance he grip in rage because of it User emotions.

Nadia: "Okuyasu!" She said as she ran out and saw he was gone.

All Okuyasu saw was red, he was too enraged to think straight! He didn't even see his Stand right hand erase anything it grazed, luckily no people were close to it. As he stopped and see and what he been looking for, Lawrence and Riccardo... they were inside MadMan Cafe, he enter and right away goes straight to grab Riccardo and Lawrence with his real hands by their collar and glares at them.

Okuyasu: "I'm in a real pissed off mood today, so for both of your sake you better tell where you shit birds took her." He growl out as they tremble in fear.

Riccardo: "Wh-What?" He said confused.

Lawrence: "H-Hey-" He tired to explain.

Okuyasu: "Tell where you fucking asshole took Minette, right now! Or I swear I'll scrape you away one at a fucking time! He scream in rage as he was not in the mood to wait.

Riccardo: "I-It t-the River King Casino! It north of here!" He scream terrify by Okuyasu.

Lawrence: "Y-You w-won't get away with this! Vitale will have his best after your head, your a dead man!" But Okuyasu wasn't listen as he ready let them go and ran out the shop!

As Okuyasu ran his injured side acted up he grimace and gritted his teeth a bit, most of his injuries were not fully healed yet but he power through the as he saw something that look be what he was looking for! And busted through the door, but as he dd that he had to dodge a in coming punch to the face as he slid to the side as glared at his attacker.

He was big buff man and was bald he look to be as tall as Jotaro and he wore no shirt but had black suit pant with black shoes, he blue eyes and look to have a curled up blonde mustache. Okuyasu glared at him and figure he was one of the people after him, or that those weasel warn this place already, he had no idea. All he know that was he may know where Minette is.

Okuyasu: "I'm going to ask you once, where is Minette?" He growl out as the man only smirk.

?: "Hmph, someone like you, dares start asking me question!?" He his voice booming with pride.

Okuyasu: "If you don't tell me, I'm going to make you regret it." He glared as his body glowed with blue aura.

El Macho: "Go on call out your Parasite! I, El Macho am far stronger than any Parasite User!" He shout of boasting, pissing Okuyasu.

Okuyasu: "Fine! If I have to beat it out of you so be it then! **The Hand**!" He shout as his Stand came to life to fight.

* * *

Okuyasu: "I'm going to pummel you into the ground with **The Hand**!" **The Hand** appeared behind him scraping away space.

El Macho: " **The Hand**? That a weird name for a Parasite." El Macho flexes his muscle and took a buff pose.

 **READY, ACTION: OPEN THE GAME!**

Okuyasu rushed El Macho with Stand and throws a punch, El Macho blocks it but is shock but the force of the punch as he felt him push a few inches by be caught off guard. Okuyasu keeps having **The Hand** attack as El Macho is now on the defense as **The Hand** throw punch after punch not giving him a second to think or counter, he soon has enough and knock **The Hand** arms up and goes for hit with his **Super Star Fist** and get Okuyasu's Stand hard in the chest and the damage is sent back to Okuyasu as he skid a little and he cough up blood and then El Macho has his hand make a perfect circle and then he attacks with his **Perfect Circle Palm Cannon** even as Okuyasu blocks the attack the force sent him flying as he hit the floor hard coughing up more blood, when he tried to get up he grunts in pain as he clenched his side in pain but get up.

He spit out blood on the floor and wipe his face and has **The Hand** attack again as he doesn't hold nothing back and unleashes his full power as he throw a power punch that El Macho blocks but his sent skidding across the floor as he wheezes a bit from the punch but the Stand continue to punch as El Macho defends himself with his **Turtle Shell Shield** making himself look like a turtle shell with legs as Okuyasu punches and kicks the strong man with all he got, surprise by the level of durability his muscle have and is thinking of using his scrape ability but reject the thought as he just trying to beat this guy into talking, not kill him. El Macho then roll out the as the Stand fist hit the ground making a crater he then attack it side with his **Super Tiger Elbow** getting the spot Okuyasu was sore in, once the attack hit his Stand side he gritted his teeth in pain as he fall to his knee feeling the attack as well.

El Macho: "I saw you grabbing your side in pain, so I thought most likely was a weak spot there, and I was right. He said smugly as Okuyasu cough up blood.

Okuyasu: "Bastard." He growl in pain and anger.

He pants as he get back up almost tripping his feet but is standing again as he has **The Hand** attack with a kick to the face but it block and then his feet grab but both he could throw Okuyasu, he's punch straight the face as he staggers a bit his grip on the Stand's leg loosen as he then kick across the face this time and then hit with a barrage of kick to the face and than but in the gut which doesn't do much, but El Macho cough up a little blood and take a knee, his nose and mouth have blood coming out and his face bruised a bit and he doesn't look happy in the least.

Okuyasu: "Not all talk now are ya, your lucky I got you face if it was your throat you be on the ground gasping for air." He warned as he glared at his enemy.

El Macho say nothing and get into a fighting stance and wait for Okuyasu to attack, not one to let his opponent wait, he rushes him as he goes for another strike but his fist is knock away as he side hit with a **Super Star Fist** , Okuyasu didn't have time to even scream as he the hit with a **Super Star Kick** and then it sent flying into a couple of sloughts machines with a **Super Star Double Barrel Gun** he cough up a lot of blood as people begin to ran in order to leave the dangerous battle as it continue to heat up.

Okuyasu slowly get up but fall to his knee as he cough up more blood, he feel like a few of his bone may have been breaking from that last attack he tries to call out his Stand but he grab by the throat as he tried to broke free.

El Macho: "I believe you said that "I was lucky that I was hit in face and not the throat for I would be gasping for air" well then let see how you feel after you hit with my **Snake Vice Grip**." He glared as he tightens his grip on Okuyasu.

He begin to gasp as he struggle to breath and try to remove El Macho hand but can't as he then quickly overlaps his right hand with his Stand and goes for a quick but powerful jab to his neck temporarily cutting off his air supply as loosen grab to gasp for air and then knee in the gut and kick in the face by Okuyasu legs that is overlapping with his Stand and back up taking deep breaths both fighter panting heavily as Okuyasu has had enough and call out **The Hand** and has it scrape away space.

 ***THUMM***

And then El Macho in front of Okuyasu but before he could even figure out what happened, let alone attack. He was hit with a barrage of punch moving faster then he could see or handle as Okuyasu sent the final one to his face sending him hitting the wall of he cough up blood and is full of fist shape dents and bruises but gets up anyway as look Okuyasu in the eye as he rush in with his **Mad Bull Charge** but he got nothing as Okuyasu disappeared and was behind his as he kick his back but El Macho turn to attack with **White Tiger Lariat** , Okuyasu block with his left arm as he hit hard into a column as El Macho tried to used his **Snake Vice Grip** to crush Okuyasu head but dodges as give him a uppercut as he back teleport away. He spit a little blood out as he turn to El Macho as he recover, but Okuyasu attack strike with a barrage of punches but El Macho guards this time as he uses his **Turtle Shell Shield** but it not a effected as his body is injured as he only take more damage, he drop his shield and grab a piece of the floor and smashes it and then throw the tiny piece at Okuyasu at bullet speed, but he scrape away the shots with **The Hand** and goes for a right hook but El Macho block and get behind **The Hand** and get it in his **King Cobra-Cough Hold** as he makes it so he can't get away or tried attack his neck again as he tightens his hold like a snake.

El Macho: "I watched and saw whatever damage this Parasite of your take is what you take so, if I choke it out and snap it neck you feel the same." He said as he strengthens his hold.

Okuyasu grab his own neck feeling the air getting block out as he had **The Hand** punch and elbow El Macho in order to break free but it didn't work but then Okuyasu had a idea and for once used his head and grabs El Macho arm with his right and tighten it grip and with his left add space that send then hitting the wall as El Macho cough up blood but stay stronger on his hold. Okuyasu gasps as he can't get air and the hit the joint of his arm hard sending a inner tremor through El Macho body as he loosen his hold as Okuyasu's Stand throw him off him and to the ground as it return to it user side.

Okuyasu is panting heavily at this point the Casino is a wreck, El Macho get of panting too as he suffered a lot of damage, he underestimate Okuyasu from the start not expecting this much power, he smirk as he decided to used his Ultimate Attack!

El Macho: 'I know not your name, but you are far more powerful than I thought and so as a show of respect I'll will used my Ultimate Attack to finish you and this battle once and for all!" He says as he take a "X" defense stance.

He begin to bulk and buff up as his skin give off a lot of steam as his veins pop out flowing blood at top speed as glow white and blue energy begin to come off his arms, Okuyasu is shock by how much power he still has left and he doesn't like the fact for the second time in a row he has to used his second ability seeing how much powerful these guys are from him.

Okuyasu: "If we're using our strongest attack, then I'll show you mine as well!" He said as he call out **The Hand: I Shall Unleash**!

As El Macho done, he fire off his **SuperNova Cross** as it take the form of a blue energy in the shape of a "X" that rush Okuyasu, he add space will full power as he didn't have enough power to scrape it away, lucky for him the added space is enough to cancel out the attack as it creates a huge wave of winds from the to attacks clash but it came at a cost as Okuyasu left arm was injured and his side was in intense pain as he panted and cough a bit of blood as he was now at his limit, El Macho was the same, that attack was a double-edge sword and took a lot of stamina and give him a physical tax as his body on nothing but fumes. Both fighter look like they fall at any second but Okuyasu wasn't done.

Okuyasu: "If…*pant* I…*pant* beat you…*pant* you'll… tell me…*pant* were Minette is." He said as he was dead set on saving her.

El Macho: "V…Very well *pant* but…*pant* more will come…*pant* you… have *pant* fully… made yourself…*pant* a enemy… of the Medici." He said as he figure he tell Okuyasu of his fate for his actions.

Okuyasu: "That's *Pant* *pant* *pant* fine." He said fully accepting his fate.

Okuyasu only as enough energy left to overlap his right arm with his Stand to attack, El Macho buff his arm for a **Super Star Fist** as the two ran at each other for one final clash as they both punch each other, Okuyasu hit in the side as El Macho hit deep in the gut, both cough up blood, and as time pass Okuyasu look like he about to fell but El Macho eyes roll in the back of his head and he fall defeated.

 **CUT: VICTORY!**

Okuyasu: "I…*pant* told… *pant* you… I… *pant* pummel… you." Okuyasu said as he stand tall as the winner.

* * *

Okuyasu victory was short as he spent all the energy he had in his finally attack. he fall to his knee coughing blood as he look to see his side a naughty shade of purple he didn't need to be a doctor to know that not good.

Okuyasu: "Shit, I took way too much damage from those attacks, I don't think I can move know." He said as he tried to move but his body was spent. "Damn it! I need to save Minette!" He shouted at himself tries force his body up but didn't work as his leg fell right back down.

As he lay on the floor unable to move a inch, he curses himself for this as he came to save someone but know he stuck laying on the ground waiting for death, again. He promise Filia as well that he would come back he couldn't break his promise to her! He wouldn't forgive himself, but as all hope was lost with his blurry vision a blue hair woman in a nurse uniform was standing over him not that he could tell as his vision was bad.

?: "My my, look all this damage you cost~, Your quite the powerhouse maybe your just the person I'm looking for~, It be a shame to let you go to waste~." She said in a voice that sounded seductive and flirty.

As the mystery woman pull a needle from her cleavage as injected it into Okuyasu, she then disappeared as Okuyasu felt like he was on fire as his body thrash a little then he felt a icy calming wave all over his body and got up as he look good as new even his old injuries where heal but he still had some scar but know he was back in action. He turn to El Macho and slap him until he awake weak and beaten.

Okuyasu: "I beat you, now tell me where your keeping Minette in this dump." He glared as he look at his defeat foe.

El Macho: "In… the… back, Vitale… like… to keep… his… prizes… somewhere safe… until pick up". He weakly said as he point to the stage.

Okuyasu: "Thanks, oh. And tell your boss the next he want a piece of me, to come get me himself." He threaten. "W _ho was that just know and why did they save me?_ " He thought confused.

Okuyasu look through the wreck his battle create and find a secret door he kick it out and find no only Minette but other girl human and non-human a like tied up and unconscious he heard foot step and sirens he choice to see that was his time to leave as he grab Minette and ran off the stage and punch a hole in the wall as he look and saw it was night he teleport away.

Back inside Parsoul and the Black Egret look and saw the damage as look to see El Macho on the ground he slip back into unconsciousness as Parsoul had her man tie him up and used heavy restrain, she look at the damage and question this.

Parsoul: " _What in New Meridian could done this?_ " She thought knowing a specific Stand User was the source of this mess.

Black Egret Soldier: "Miss we have the criminal restrain and in the van, and we discover multiple kidnapped victims." The soldiers said.

Parsoul: "I see, take the prisoner to own holding cell at base and untie the victim and return them home." She said as she walk out the building the soldiers getting soldier.

* * *

On a roof not to far from the Casino three shadowy figure watch as El Macho was taking away and they now destroy Casino shutdown as one of the blow out a fog of smoke from a cigar.

?: "Vitale not going to happy about this." One said of them sounding male and young but a bit rough.

?: "Maybe, but it can't be help we're one step closer to getting our target." Said a more feminine voice that was soft and graceful.

?: "You think Vitale gonna have El Macho killed?" The male voice asked.

?: "No, he failed and was defeated but Vitale knows good help when he see it, why do you think he keep someone like Eliza around, definitely not for her charm. Anyway now that we have a better understanding of who we're dealing with, we can make the steps for our plans." The female voice said as a crow with glow ruby eye shine.

It show the only fight from start to finish as all three figure disappeared in a torrent of darkness and feathers.

* * *

Back inside the Casino the blood from the fight more specifically Okuyasu's blood was slowly moving as it slip outside into a jar as it full it to the top and then sealed as a woman looking like an Egyptian smell it and sighed in ecstasy as she taste a drop and shudder in delight.

Eliza: "Ooohhh this is by far the most bizarre and rich blood I ever taste~ Boys something tell me that this city has gotten a hole lot more interesting." She smirk and walk to her limo with the blood in hand as two buff bodyguards, one looking like a dog the other a bird got in the car and drove off.

Okuyasu felt a uneasy shudder got through him, he didn't know it but his journey has got a lot tougher than before can he handle it after having to face two battle that almost ended in his death, Okuyasu will have to be ready and grow as he fight tougher and tougher battles.

* * *

El Macho

 **Statue:** The Medici Circus Hitman Team/ Circus Muscleman

Move-set:

 **Super Star Fist:** El Macho arm buff up and he throws a strong punch.

 **Super Star Kick:** El Macho leg buff up and he sends a power kick.

 **Perfect Circle Palm Cannon:** El Macho make a perfect circle with his hand and thrust them like a cannonball.

 **Turtle Shell Shield:** He make the up top of his body curl to look like a turtle shell and flexes his muscles to hard them.

 **Super Tiger Elbow:** He buff his arm and strike with the speed of a tiger at his opponent.

 **Super Star Double Barrel Gun:** He buff of both arms and thrusts them with twice the power to do serious damage.

 **Man Bull Charge:** He flexes his muscle and his skin turn red as he rush his opponent.

 **White Tiger Lariat:** He flexes his arm and attacks with the fury of a tiger as a white glow surround it.

 **Snake Vice Grip:** He grabs with the force of a snake coil.

 **King Cobra-Cough Hold:** His arm wrap around his opponent like a snake and crushes with the power of a king cobra.

Special Move:

 **SuperNova Cross:** He increase the power of all his muscles as steam come off him and energy build up as he send out a glowing blue cross.

* * *

 **End Of Chapter 4**

And done! Ask and you all will receive! So enjoy. As for what to come how do you think Okuyasu will be able to handle these new enemies? What do you think of the OCs? How you do think Okuyasu will react to seeing Squigly? And how do you think the girl will react to the Stand Arrow and Okuyasu backstory? And how do you think he'll react to Eliza and vice versa? Review your answer as they help me make the story better, as always thank for the support, Peaces!


	5. Chapter 5

You ask for a new move for Okuyasu well I got one in mind I been planning doing for a would let me know what you think about it. And as for the girls attraction to Okuyasu are there anymore at I show add let me know, Enjoy and review me.

I don't own JoJo DIU or Skullgirls

* * *

Chapter 5: **Her Name is Squigly, The Arrow Return and Okuyasu Backstory Revealed!**

Okuyasu was holding Minette as he walk to Little Innsmouth as Yu-Wan and Nadia ran out and see Okuyasu holding a sleeping Minette. He hand her over to her father who cried tears of joy as he held her close to him.

Yu-Wan: "Thank you… Thank you so much!" He said as he continue to cried.

Okuyasu: "No problem." He said simply, Nadia crouch next to Yu-Wan looking at her friends.

Yu-Wan: "Is there anyway I can ever repay you?" He said as he felt like he should do something.

Okuyasu: "No, I did this cause I wanted to." He said plainly as he didn't need anything but Nadia thought otherwise.

Nadia: "Are you sure, there nothing you want for… doing this." She said as she put her arms around his neck and press her chest against his, making him fluster.

Okuyasu: "Y-Yeah i-it f-fine." He stutter out as his face turn red.

Nadia: "Really~?" She said as her own face fluster.

Okuyasu: "Really! I-It getting late I show get going see ya Yu-Wan!" He said as he backup and ran to Filia place as Nadia pouted for him leaving.

When he return Filia rush to hug him as he freak out surprised by this and then look to her TV and saw that the fight was on the new or more so that there was a huge brawl that ending up wrecking the Casino and that El Macho was catch and sent to jail but the second brawler disappeared, many people only caught gleams but nothing specific. Okuyasu was relied of that but Filia must have been worrying over him cause that.

Okuyasu: "Hey I said I be back and I am, better than ever really." He said as he show her and Carol his injuries all heal up.

Carol: "B-But how…?"

Filia: "Unbelieve."

Okuyasu: "In truth I was going to see if there anyway to fix this up and now I'm in tip-top shape." He said as there were still scar but his body was back to normal.

Filia: "That a relief, I thought you may have been the cause or were at least a part of what happened to the Casino." She said as she rub her arm.

Okuyasu: "It fine I get it, for now let get some rest." He said as he got ready to sleep.

Filia: "Right, Carol you can sleep with me if you want."

Carol: "S-Sure."

As the two friends go to Filia's room to rest up, Okuyasu lay on the couch using his uniform as a pillow again as he rest his mind and body, the last thought he has before he goes to sleep is what he going to do if the Medici find him? Will he be able to win again? Will he luck out next time? How can he get stronger? With those question put aside for another day he sleeps.

* * *

The next morning, Filia and Carol left for school and Okuyasu left to see what the day had for him. On his walk he made his way to Little Innsmouth to check on Minette, pus he hungry. So as he entered he didn't see Nadia and guess she was on here hunt, he takes a set and waited, just then Minette walks through the door and saw Okuyasu.

Minette: "Oh! O-Okuyasu, h-how you been?" She stutter a bit.

Okuyasu: "Fine, how are you? You know... after that hold thing." He said as he was checking to see if she okay.

Minetta: "O-Oh! I'm fine, I don't remember much but my father said you save me." She said as she look away her cheeks blush a little.

Okuyasu: "I see, well glad I could help." He said glad she was okay.

Minette: "Y-Yeah thank for that." She said blushing more.

Okuyasu: "Hey you think I can get some noodles, I'm a little hungry." He said as he rub his stomach.

Minette: "S-Sure!" She said and ran to the kitchen.

As Okuyasu waited he thought about the person who save him, he heard a woman voice, but his vision was blurry at the time so he couldn't see them. He could barely remember the voice but he know it was a woman. The only question who was that woman and why did she save him? He didn't know them, so who knows what there reason was? It still bugged him.

There was also the Medici and his fight with El Macho, it made him realize he need a way to become stronger or have a better way at fighting. But what could he do? He could add and scrape away space and his Stand a mid-high destruction power and even if range wasn't a problem, there still the fact some can always be physically stronger than him. All this thinking was hurting his head, for know he would see what the future hold for him and move from there.

Minette brought Okuyasu his food, he eat it and enjoy it too after he was done he thought of a way to pay but Yu-Wan said his food on the house for what he did for Minette it was the least Yu-Wan wanted to do.

Okuyasu walk around for the rest of day learning the sights and checking stuff out when night fall he was walking the street he was feeling a sense of deja vu. He heard faint foot step like someone was getting up and walking, he calmed his breathing as he didn't feel any blood lust, but when he turn what he say was definitely something to freak out about. In front of went was a living corpse specifically a girl.

* * *

She had pale blue skin and red eyes and dark blue hair and a stitch up mouth and a... white worm thing in her head? Okuyasu wasn't trying to her for being weird or anything but this girl was still attracted somehow, her hair was making Okuyasu think of the midnight sky and her eyes were like rubies as well but uncut pure raw rubies you find in caves and her skin was close to the sky getting over a rainy day, he alwayed like the color blue no matter what color it was, but he couldn't figure out why their was stitching on her mouth, it made her look a doll and her clothes prove it. He felt nervous as he relieve he was staring as her looked body was almost mature, he focused and keeps his guard up as he went to talk to her.

Okuyasu: "U-Uh…Miss? You…okay…?" He ask as he was a unsure and still nervous but it got her attention as she and the worm thing turn to look at him.

?: "Hmm? Oh! Leviathan it look like we're not alone, greetings." She said sounding oddly chipper but her voice was soft and calming, his nerves seem to calm down hearing her voice but the weird thing was, even though her mouth was stitched shut he could heard her voice.

Okuyasu: "Uh… Hello, what your name?" He asked. May as well, most people would freak out more than this but he spent a part of his life time living with a freak for a dad so seeing beautiful corpse girl was fine by him.

Squigly: "Oh my apologizes, I am Sienna Contiello but you may call me Squigly." She said as she bow a bit.

Okuyasu: "Okuyasu Nijimura, you call me Okuyasu." He said as he felt a off feeling but not from her, something else.

Squigly: "Okuyasu? Such a unique name." She said in interest.

Leviathan: "Careful my laby, he could be dangerous, much has change." The thing in her head warn and it watch Okuyasu carefully.

Okuyasu: "Hey I'm not going to hurt you guys. But I'm a little curious, how are you able to talk you mouth stitch up like that." He said as he point to her slip as his body subconsciously got closer.

Squigly: "What are you talking about? … My mouth! Who would do such a thing, and WHY!?" She said shock by what happened to her Okuyasu got closer and focus on the stitch.

Okuyasu: "That a good question must be one fuck up person to do this." He semi-growled as he close the distance between her and him.

Leviathan: "Your not wrong, for only one man could done this, Lorenzo." He spit out with a sneered as if the name itself was poison.

Okuyasu: "How that?" Okuyasu asked as he nor Squigly didn't notice the space between them closes.

Leviathan: "He is the head and leader of the Medici, a group of good- for-nothing thugs and murders. "He said as Okuyasu went out to touch Squigly.

Okuyasu carefully put his right hand out, so did Squigly, then they touched hands for Okuyasu, she felt cold but it a calming kind that relied his nerves of any stress for Squigly, Okuyasu's hand felt like a warming flame that release any feeling of chill, but she could feel a strange energy in his right hand like a void that suck up everything and stick the rest together but ignored it. With his left she calmly felt her whole face spreading his warmth, with Okuyasu's left hand Squigly could feel a energy that was ready to burst any second, he move her hair that block her other eye and saw a hole where it used to be, it didn't bother him as he got a clear look her face he didn't pay attention what he was saying.

Okuyasu: "Beautiful." He said as he took a moment to relied what he just said and blush as he backup a bit.

Squigly: "Wh-What?: She said fluster as well but Leviathan notice something the stitch on Squigly's mouth where gone!

Okuyasu: "Cr-Crap my bad! I'm not very smart so I don't how to talk to girls, I-It just c-come out." He said as he was now embarrassed but then felt something in his hand.

Squigly: "I-It fine, thank you." She said still fluster but smile without the stitch, now her smile was even more beautiful.

Okuyasu: "Y-Your welcome, h-hey if you don't have anywhere to go you can always come with me." He said as he rub his head.

Squigly: "Really?" She ask shock but Okuyasu request.

Okuyasu: "Y-You kn-know if yo-you want." He mutter as he blush more.

Leviathan: "What just a moment, my laby." He stated to Squigly, and then face Okuyasu. "You there, do you mind opening your hand?" He ask wanted to see if he was right about something.

Okuyasu: "Huh? Sure." And he did and in his hand was the string that stitch Squigly's mouth a moment ago, shocking Okuyasu.

Leviathan: "I figured as much the only question how and when did he do it?" He stated.

Okuyasu: "Wh-What the, b-but how?" He asked himself. " _Did_ _ **The Hand**_ _do this? But how, was it moving by my instincts?_ " He thought as his confused to how his Stand remove the string without him knowing.

Squigly: "However you did, I thank you for doing so even is I can no longer move lip is feel much better without it on my lips, I be very grateful to join wherever you go." She said as Okuyasu throw the string away.

Okuyasu didn't know why he still had this uneasy feeling but whatever it was he going know soon and sooner then he hopes for. As he made his way back to Filia, he saw she was brushing her hair...or more like grooming Samson.

Okuyasu: "Yo, I'm back and I brought over someone." He said as Filia look and saw Squigly.

Filia: "Oh, Okuyasu who your new friends?" She asked curious.

Okuyasu: "It more like I find and invited her to stay awhile until I can think of something." He said as he scratch his cheek, thinking was not his best talent.

Filia: "Nice to meet you, I'm Filia." She said to Squigly.

Squigly: "Sienna Contiello, but please call me Squigly, and the please all mine." She said back, Okuyasu figure they many get along.

Okuyasu: "Glad you to are getting along, I'm going to get some rest." He said as he set on the couch to rest, as for the Parasites not so much.

Samson: "Hmph, what are you doing here, worm?" Samson sneered.

Leviathan: "If you must know Samson, my lady was invite to come by Mr. Nijimura." Leviathan said back in a not so pleased tone.

Samson: "Of all the Parasite to meet that idiot found you? Great." He said not happy.

Leviathan: "If your going to be like this, you can just be silent." He said not wanting to argue with Samson.

Okuyasu: " _So, Squigly has a Parasite just like Filia, it like two Stand User meeting._ " He thought.

Okuyasu removed his uniform and called it in as he close his eye and slept Filia went to her room as Carol follows and Squigly didn't mind sleeping in the living with Okuyasu who was already sleeping. Squigly look at him in curiosity as she wonder about the strange energy flowing with in him and his hands as well as both felt so different yet the same.

Squigly: "Who are you, Okuyasu?" She ask as she so feel asleep too.

* * *

The next morning, Okuyasu was sleep in as he was resting his body needed this for sometime now, when he awaken everyone but Squigly was gone, he rubs his eyes and raised.

Okuyasu: "Morning, Squigly how you sleep?" He ask as he got dress.

Squigly: "Morning Okuyasu and I slept very well." She said cheerfully.

Okuyasu: "So I guessing Filia and Carol are gone right?"

Squigly: "Yes and as you can see I can't leave because of "my new look"." She said as she pointed to herself.

Okuyasu: "I figured, well since we're by ourselves if you don't mind can you tell how you, you know." He said not feeling comfortable saying it.

Squigly: "It fine, I feel better now that you removed the stitches." She smiling brightly.

Okuyasu: "N-No problem." He stutter as he rub his head.

Squigly: " _Hehehe, he funny and a little cute_." Squigly thought as she got a blush little.

Okuyasu: "Say, Squigly if you don't mind me asking, how did you end up like this? It alright if you don't want to tell me." He said as he wasn't trying to reopen any sensitive wounds.

Squigly: "It alright I don't remember much, it was during a party with the Medici family and the head of the family, Lorenzo Medici." She said as she look sadden.

Okuyasu: " _Lorenzo, so he the source of this shit storm. Well now I know who to beat the shit out of_. He said as he listen to Squigly story.

Squigly: "They found out we had the Skull Heart and attack us, killing everyone even me but my mother wish on the heart to bring everyone back, but it twisted what my mom wanted and revived the dead my father pass Leviathan to me for protect." She said as she look away in sadness, Okuyasu keep it in but he was enraged by the fact this Lorenzo guy did to Squigly.

Leviathan: "Lorenzo is a horrible man and his control over this city is rooted deep, there no count of how many people have died because of him." He sneered.

Okuyasu: "Well that just give me another reason stop this Medici gang and beat this shithead Lorenza till he black and blue and bloody all over." He said with determination.

Squigly: "Y-You can't! He far too dangerous!" She pleaded.

Okuyasu: "I stronger than I look, plus if what you both say is true than I have to stop him, plus I'm already made myself a enemy of them." He said as he wasn't afraid at all.

Squigly: "R-Really, what made you do so." She asked in shock.

Okuyasu: "Those shitheels cross a line they shouldn't have, no matter what Squigly. I'm going to avenge your death and punch Lorenza right in the face!" He shout like no one was listen, shocking Squigly.

Squigly: "Wh-Why, why goes so far?" She ask as she tremble a bit.

Okuyasu: "Because, for someone like you to be killed by a shit-eating prick like that pisses me off." He said as his eye show the fury of a raging storm.

Squigly: "Ok-Okuyasu." She said as her lip trembled and her eye start to water as she cried making Okuyasu panic.

Okuyasu: "H-Hey, I d-didn't mean to make you cried!" He said as Squigly swipe her tear as Leviathan chuckled.

Leviathan: " _You are a strange one, but my lady seem to have taking a liking to you, treat her well._ " He thought.

Squigly: "No it nothing, thank you for your kind words Okuyasu." She smiled brightly making fluster.

Okuyasu: "I-It fine n-no problem." He stutter blushing.

Squigly: "Excuse me I feel quite drain so I'll shut my eye for some rest." She said as she close her to sleep.

Okuyasu: "Alright I'll see ya later." He said as he felt like looking around.

As he left he thought of what he was going to do, he would need a plan if there was a way to beat the Medici and the Skullgirl. He would have to figure out which to go after first being that he had little no information on who or where the Skullgirl was, the Medici was his best bet he was already on there wanted list. Plus he had no idea when they strike again but he can guess there properly stronger than El Macho. He never was one to do hard or critical thinking so he came up with a plan that work for him.

Okuyasu: "I need to end the Medici, and if I run into the Skullgirl before then fine by me." He said as thinking was not his things.

As he was walking he wasn't paying attention to where he was walking and someone bump into him as he turn to apologize he saw it was Nadia but that not what shock him what shock him was the fact that her head was on the ground but her body was still standing and was picking up her head.

Okuyasu: "What the hell!?" He shouted freak out as Nadia turn to look at him.

Nadia: "Oh! Okuyasu, small world meeting you here, sorry as you can see "I lost my head here". She said as she made a pun but Okuyasu was more focus on her severed head reattaching to her body.

Okuyasu: "Okay, I'm going to need a explanation on why your not dead from that and how your able to even do that." He said as he point at her.

Nadia: "It a long story so your going to need to take a seat." She said as she look a little down and that didn't go unseen by Okuyasu as he set down on a small crates need them.

Okuyasu: "If this is too much, you don't have to tell me." He said as he didn't want to make her relive unwanted memories.

Nadia: "If fine, I once used to be apart of a gang, they were called the Fishbone Gang we stole a weird gem from Lorenzo that I ended up swallowing it was called the Life Gem. But then Dahlia broad and her goons caught us, next thing I know I'm chopped up with the rest of my gang on the ocean floor, I was the only survivor." She said as she wipe away a tear, if Okuyasu wasn't enrage enough before he was know he was so angry that his Stand erase anything his right hand touch as a huge chunk of the crate and floor was gone.

Okuyasu: " _Is there no end to these guy's crimes!? Those guy are nothing more then murdering piece of pig shit!_ " He thought as he gritted his teeth.

Nadia: "That my story, the Life Gem is the only thing keeping alive." She said as she look sadden.

Okuyasu: "I'm sorry for what happened to you, I now have another reason to end those pieces of scum sucking shit birds!" He scream in rage as Nadia eye widened.

Nadia: "Whoa whoa whoa, your going to try and end the Medici gang!? Take it from someone who know better those guy will do something much worse too you!" She said as she didn't want Okuyasu to throw his life away.

Okuyasu: "I already my made decision, I'm going to avenge you even if it kill me. Because the thought of people like them that get to kill whoever they want and get away with it pisses me off! Plus I'm already trash their shitting Casino so it does matter what I say or do now." He said as Nadia was even more shock.

Nadia: "That was you! I heard a insane fight happened over there but I didn't know it was you!" She said in shock but it made sense on how he save Minette.

Okuyasu: "Yeah so my fate is sealed, I made this choice so I have to deal with it. I have to follow my own path for once." He said as he remember his brother telling him to make his own choices now.

Nadia: "Your really going through with this?"

Okuyasu: "I am, I'm going to avenge you and everyone else that suffered from those bastard with everything I have." He said as Nadia was amazed by Okuyasu resolve.

Nadia: " _This guy something else, hmm no wonder Minette has the hot for him._ " She thought with a smirk. "Well then if you do defeat them I'll have to, give you a reward~." She said as she went and hugged Okuyasu chest, making him fluster.

Okuyasu: "R-Right." He stutter.

Nadia: "As purrfect as this is, I have other fish to fried, see ya." She said as she ran off leaving Okuyasu by himself.

* * *

Okuyasu left Nadia to her business as he did his own thing, there was a sinking question that he push to the back of his thought and that was if the Bow and Arrow had follow him, he guess that be impossible but he could never be sure, it be a real problem if it was here and somehow it follow him here.

Okuyasu: " _I'm here to end all this madness, I can't_ _let_ _death claim me a second time._ " He thought as he past a church.

He didn't think much of it, he and Keicho didn't really think much of that god stuff for Keicho, he didn't believe in god, it was the fact people like him and his father were around, why was their mother taking away from them and having him and his brother suffer so much. To say Okuyasu was against God was too far he did believe there was a hell for people like Kira to burn in.

As he as walk, he felt a sickening presence it was all twisted and too for gone, it was like a mix of bloodlust and endless suffering it was so dark and twisted Okuyasu face paled it felt like he was going to vomit from this feeling alone. It was inhuman, it feel like death was breathing down his neck, it he presence of monstrous abomination!

Okuyasu: " _Who or what the fuck is that!? This is not the presence of a human, no person not even Kira could give out this feeling!_ " He thought as his mind told him to run!

But he steeled his nerves and turn to to face his opponent and what he saw was a complete copy of himself. He was shock to the core he couldn't make sense of this! How where there another him!? He was right!

Okuyasu: "What the hell is this!? Who the hell are you and why do you look like me!?" He scream at the copy as sweat drip from his face.

?: "Poor child, lost and confuse in a world not of his own." It said in a voice distorted with his and someone else more feminine.

Okuyasu: "Wh-What!?" He said confused.

?: "You put so much on your shoulders, but you lack the needed power to do it all." It continue to say as it walk toward him, making him back up.

Okuyasu: " _Wh-What i-is this t-thing talking about!?_ " He mentally screamed.

?: "No one can escape their past not even in death." It said as it stop and pull out something Okuyasu thought he never see again, the Bow and Arrow!

Okuyasu: "What! How is the Bow and Arrow here!?" He thought as he shake his fear and was about to charge the copy.

?: "Your path will end in death, let me show the way to you fate faster." It said in a sickening smile that gave Okuyasu chills, as it started to grow and look to be changing, it stop for a moment.

As it look to be talking with someone, Okuyasu used this time to rush as fast as he could and scrape away the space between him and the Arrow, grabbing it and teleported away. The creature was still standing in the same spot but look in the direction Okuyasu left in.

?: "Understood. Child of the void, your path will end in death be me, The Medici, or the Skullgirl herself." It said as it went into the church and disappeared.

With Okuyasu, he land on the ground panting sweat covered his face as he look at the Arrow in his hand. He was beyond shock by this, what the hell was that thing? How it got the Arrow? And know of his plan!

Okuyasu: "Whatever the hell that thing was, I can't let it exist in this world any longer. A thing like that has such a dark and twisted soul if it even has one, need to be erase for good!" He scream but if he need to return to rest and think this over.

As he return Squigly was still sleeping and Filia and Carol were in the rooms resting. So he had time to rest as his mind was plague with what to do.

What was he to do, the Medici had a hit on him, the Skullgirls was still in hiding, and now the Arrow is here and that freak is still out there! He was not a smart person so when hit with these problems, he couldn't come up with anything, it seem he wasn't alone tonight as Squigly's Parasite Leviathan sense Okuyasu damping frustration.

Leviathan: "Pray tell what seem to be the problem, lad?" He question wanting to help.

Okuyasu: "I swamp so much is happening and I not sure if I'm strong enough to do anything about it, or even if I am strong enough to protect ever one." He sighed as he slumped on the couch.

Leviathan: "Perhaps your under thinking this."

Okuyasu: "Huh?"

Leviathan: "Your not alone in all this, even though I have little knowledge of what your going through. It helps to know you have allies who can help you." He said clearly to Okuyasu.

Okuyasu: "Your right, I really am idiot for not figuring it out sooner." He said as he rub his head.

Leviathan: "We all have our faults now and then, for now you should rest." He said as he closed his eyes.

Okuyasu: "I guess you're right." He said and get to doing so. " _And I should come clean with my past after hearing everyone else tell their story, I should at least explain the power of this Arrow as well._ " He thought as he close his eyes to sleep.

* * *

As morning come Okuyasu was up and ready for the day as he was needed to wash himself. As he got up and ready he left to the bathroom. He took his shirt off, he took a moment to look over his scarred body it was sturdy and rock hard his muscle were ripped and solid, the scar seem to only highlight his muscular figure showing off just how strong it really was and how large he was.

As he was about to take his pants off but then the door open as Filia, Carol, and Squigly saw what Okuyasu's was doing and their eyes widened at the sight of Okuyasu half naked muscular scarred body. None of them said a word, all three girl faces heat up as the reacted in different ways.

Filia whole face turn red as she just stare space out, Carol's pale face was red as well but she turn away embarrassed but turn to look once a would, Squigly was just shocked and amazed by the size and shape as she was sure she want to feel it. As for Okuyasu, he was frozen not sure what to do as he was never seen topless by girls before.

But it ended as Samson close the door would Leviathan covered Squilgy's eye as Okuyasu snapped out of it and blush a little and then hope in the shower. Okuyasu dried and redress as he come out it was awkward and silence he decided to clear the air.

Okuyasu: "H-How about we forget what happened and talk about something else." He said as they all nodded.

Squigly: "Like what?"

Okuyasu: "I was thinking of tell you guy a story about my past and what not." He said as he was ready to come clean.

Filia: "Really!"

Carol: "You going to tell you past? Are you okay with that?"

Squigly: "I'm curious of your past, but are you okay with sharing it?

Okuyasu: "Yeah it my own chose to do so, but just to let you know it not a happy one but what help me grow to the guy I am today." He said seriously making all them worry a little.

Filia: "If you say so."

Okuyasu: "It all started with when I was younger, it was me, my bro, my pops and mom. We were a happy at one time but my mom get sick and dead, after that things changed. My pops would sometime take his frustration on me and my Bro, he would protect me though. At one point something happened to pops though, it turn out he sold his mind to some piss of shit name DIO or whatever, he planted a seed of his flesh into his head for some money. After he died the flesh buds when crazy and turn pops into a freak of nature, he disappeared for sometime. In that time me and my Big Brother, Kechio found this Arrow head." He said sadden as he revealed the Arrow to them there eyes widened.

Filia: "Th-Then what happened next? Wh-What does it do?"

Okuyasu: "Well this Arrow is a special kind of Arrow when it pierces someone if there spirit is strong enough they'll be given a special ability, like me and **The Hand**. And if they don't they will died, so it a life or death trial." He explained as the girl eyes widened as Okuyasu continued. "My Bro first pierced himself with the Arrow and awaken his Stand, with is a fighting spirit awaken a giving form the ability you have depends on your emotion. His Stand was called **Bad Company** a army swarm type Stand it had soldiers, tanks, and helicopters. As for me well **The Hand** speaks for itself. Later we find our dad but by that point he was a walking freak of nature and couldn't dead as he would regenerate instantly, ever since then my Bro been looking for a Stand to kill him in order to put him of his mercy, he created a few but none of them where the one, he took a lot of live in his pursuit and one of them came back in got him." Okuyasu stop to pause and take deep breath as he was starting to tremble a bit, the girl and Parasite shock by the lifestyle he had but save there question for the end. "He waskilled by one of the Stand User he created, they took the Arrow and left. My Bro did a lot of crime and a lot of people are dead because him and I know someone was going to snuff him out over something. But he was still my Bro and he care for me even when he scowl me or was a bit harsh, he was still there for in the end. The piece of shit that kill him name was Akira Otoishi and his Stand **Red Hot Chili Peppers** , it was a electric type Stand the got strong the more electricity it had later when had another run in with him and I fought him but he trick me and almost kill me but I got even with him, it was thank to my friend Josuke Higashikata and his Stand **Crazy Diamond** it can heal or fix anything minus the stuff I erase. The first time I meet Josuke was a bit rough I was a bit of a jerk and he totally kicked my ass but after what happened to my Bro I had no else but my dad which turn out after all this time still care about us." He said as he didn't bother wiping his tears as he as only more will come but he continued. "It was then we learn one of out friends was killed by a sick twisted bastard name Kira Yoshikage, he was a perverted serial killer that love to take the hands of woman. His Stand was called **Killer Queen** a bomb stand the turn anything it touch into a bomb we corner him when he found him but he got away changing his name and identity, with the help of a kid name Hayato, we found him but that when it got troubling." He grimaced as everyone saw the look his face had as it showed regret and frustration.

Filia: "Wh-What ha-hap-happened?"

Okuyasu: "He was hiding a ace up his sleeve turn out he had another Stand that could control the air and he turn it into a bomb as me and Josuke didn't found until it was too late, one of his bomb when it goes off and hit one of us and blow a hole in our side it was original meet for Josuke but it didn't hit him." He said as it didn't take long for them to figure who got hit.

Carol: "Y-You m-mean…?"

Squigly: "Th-The bl-blast?"

Okuyasu: "It was a fatal shot but thankful it was fix but by then it was too late, at that point the soul was already gone and only the body remade. But it one thing good come out of it I was able to protect my friend Josuke." He said as his tear dried and he had a small smile on his face.

Filia: "S-So i-it was…?"

Okuyasu: "Yes and no, yes I'm was the one that was hit and dead, but no as I was able to be revived but only for a short amount of time." He said as he let everyone absorb the information.

Squigly: "Y-You been through so much, I'm so sorry what you had to endure." She said as she wipe away a few tears.

Okuyasu: "It fine, it what made me strong." He said as he was fine now.

Filia: "But still, after everything you went through how can still act like it didn't bother you?!"

Okuyasu: "I does bother me, but I was never very smart, but what the point in sitting around an crying about it going to do? I'm following a path that my Bro wanted me to follow, and that path is defeating the Skullgirl." He said honestly.

Carol: "Where do you get all this courage and spirit from?"

Okuyasu: "Most of it is from the friends and allies I've gain. And it only took me now to relies that I still have people who care about." He said as he rub his head and smile lifting the heavy atmosphere.

Filia: "Okuyasu."

Okuyasu: "You guys showed a complete stranger kindness even when he look like a thug." He said as the girl turn red a bit.

Filia: "It was really you who show us kindness, you went out of your way to help us one way or another." Filia said as she blush and look away.

Carol: "If I never met you, I maybe still be that the thing and Brain Drain puppet." Carol said as she rub her arm and blush as well.

Squigly: "You didn't show any sign of disgusted toward me and even restore my lips thought it may not be much for other it means a lot to me." Squigly said with a cheerful smile and a little blush.

Okuyasu: "We-Well i-it not I c-c-could just do no-nothing about it, i-it leave a bad taste in my mouth and soul." He stutter of nervously.

With the change in the atmosphere everyone was closer but as for a elsewhere to look like others forces are planning their next move.

* * *

At the Church underground it show a blonde nun with her eyes closed was standing quietly next to a pale skin nurse with blue hair and with you look at her red eyes closely you could see she had health sign in them, she was well endowed and revealed much.

As in front of them was a little girl with pale white skin and white hair in two buns, she also wearing a maids outfit as her red eyes with skull pupils.

?: "Any thing of the Medici cancer in this city or the new comer?" The little girl asked.

?: "None on either side but it looks like he plans to fight the Medici, he even made a enemy out of them." The nun said.

?: "Hmmm very well, we will learn of this new comer and the limits of his power. For now we will continue with the plan we have now, Valentine you know what that means." The girl said as she look to the nurse.

Valentine: "Yeah I know, but as for the new guy if I happened run into him can I buy chances, study him~?" The woman ask with a seduced gleam.

?: "Do as you please." The girl said not caring.

Valentine: "Thank you, Marie~."

* * *

With the Medici in a tall building Vitale was sitting in his chair as in front of him was a woman with light tan skin and blue eyes wearing Egyptian style clothing with a body just as endowed and mature, she smirk as she stood in from of the Vitale.

Vitale: "Eliza I guessing you know why I called you here?" He asked.

Eliza: "Why of course Vitale! How could I not, it was all over the news. Looks to me you have a little problem that bigger than you guest." She said as she continue to smirk as Vitale "tsk" a little.

Vitale: "Then you know what I want you to do right?"

Eliza: "Of course but I guessing I'm not doing this alone, right?" Her smirked widened.

Vitale: "Yes, Smoke and Angela will be joining you to hunt him down." He said as two more people appeared.

One of them was a boy in his twenties, he had dark tan skin and amber eyes with and dark gray along with red and yellow fiery like hair, he was wearing black pants, red shoes, a red and orange flame pattern suit and a black overcoat that hang from his shoulders, he had a cigar in his mouth that was lit.

Next to him was a woman also in her twenties, she had fair white pale skin with dark blue eyes and long straight blonde hair, she had a white pants, golden shoes, and a white and gold button-up suit with a blue feather pattern and on the side of her waist was a sheath that was silver and dark blue, she just as mature and endowed.

Smoke: "So we're working with this woman? Great." He sigh as he blow out smoke.

Angela: "It better to work in a group Smoke, no matter how distasteful they maybe." She said as Eliza eye twitched.

Eliza: "Will if it isn't more of Vitale circus brats, tell me children can you really keep up with the likes of me?" She smirk back as Smoke glared and Angela gritted her teeth a bit.

Smoke: "What was that?" He said seriously as the flame on the cigar increase a bit.

Angela: "For a someone with a beautiful face your tongue is as loss as your singing, and other things." She said as she tighten the grip on her sheath.

Eliza continue to smirk, but it became more deadly and her bloodlust along with her blood begun to rise as she not please for that comment.

Vitale: "Enough! All of you, Cerebella will also joining you. And do not fail me I won't be as merciful with any of you as I was with El Macho." He warned as Smoke and Angela nodded and Eliza just smiled, calming down.

Smoke: "Fine."

Angela: "Very well."

Eliza: "Well let get going them!" She said as she and the other two left.

As forces make theirs plans from in the shadows Okuyasu most gather his strength, will time be on his side or is shorter the he relies.

* * *

 **Chapter 5 End**

Sorry for the long wait dealing with school stuff and family, as for this Chapter I wanted to force more on the back stories. What do you think of Smoke and Angela? And what do you think there powers mine be? Who else do you think sure become a Stand User? And how do you think Okuyasu is going to react meeting Valentine? How do you think Okuyasu will react to Cerebella working for the Medici? And most importantly who else should join in Okuyasu's harem? Review all your answers and as always thanks for the support, peaces!


	6. Chapter 6

So now I going to pick up the action, but I have a question if there is any fanart of my fanfiction if so can you share it with me, I'm not asking anyone to make one I'm just wanting to see if this fanfic or any other of my work is being made into fanart. Enjoy

I don't own JoJo DIU or Skullgirls.

* * *

Chapter 6: **The Circus Hitman Hunt! A Crimson Singer Appears, And Meeting The Skullgirl!?**

Okuyasu was thinking how much things have changed for him and how good he felt after sharing his past with the others. He still need to work on getting stronger but for now, he focused on one things at a time.

Now, he was called to the castle or more specific Parasoul's home, why? Well he had no idea. He figured it was important if the princess wanted him, so he came with no problem. When he saw Parasoul, she was walking up to him with Umbrella.

Okuyasu: "Yo, what up princess whatcha need?" He ask curious.

Parasoul: "Greeting Okuyasu, I was wondering if you could watch Umbrella? I'm needed somewhere but I don't what her to try and sneak out, seeing how she seemed to be interested by your power I figure you be perfect." She said as Okuyasu sweatdrop a bit for babysitting.

Okuyasu: "S-Sure, no problem." He said shock a little.

Parasoul: "Thank you, I very grateful." She said as she turn to her sister.

Okuyasu: "No problem."

Parasoul: "Now Umbrella I want you to behave, don't go causing any trouble, understand?" She said calm but sternly.

Umbrella: "Yes." She sighed but listened.

Parasoul: "Good." She said and was off.

Okuyasu for himself was feeling awkward, he never babysitting before and now he was with the little sister of the princess. Umbrella wanted to hang out with her sister and see her kick bad guy butt, instead she was with the dude with weird powers but he look pretty cool. Okuyasu decided to chat with the little girl to know more about her.

Okuyasu: "Soooo, your the princess little sister? How that feel?" He said sounding a bit awkward.

Umbrella: "It okay, I guess. It's not as good as you think though." She said a bit sad.

Okuyasu: "How come?" He said curiously.

Umbrella: "She's always busy and never let me see her in action!" She pouted.

Okuyasu: "She just looking out for you and your safety, that what older siblings do." He said as Umbrella still pouted.

Umbrella: "It not fair though! I want to hang out with my big sister but she always busy!" She said upset, Okuyasu sighed but could understand her a little.

Okuyasu: 'It just so sicko and freak are put away. I bet she would rather spend her time with you right now." He said with a smile as he tried to cheer her up.

Umbrella: "R-Really?" She ask still upset.

Okuyasu: "Sure! Now come on chin up." He said cheerfully as Umbrella did.

Umbrella: "Okay."

Okuyasu: "That better now, what do you want to? And remember nothing dangerous alright?" He warned.

Umbrella: "Okay, we can look are the castle?" She asked, Okuyasu nodded.

So they did, Okuyasu was shock by how fancy it was and Umbrella was just full of pride and actual happy. She enjoy Okuyasu presence, he made it feel like her sister was around either if she not. Okuyasu was shock on how a kid like her could be so smart and talented it was amazing. As they were walking Umbrella told Okuyasu how she felt of her sister and what happened to their mother.

Umbrella: "I love my sister but just wish she spend more time with me, you know?" She ask honestly.

Okuyasu: "I guess if I was in your shoes I want the same things." He agreed.

Umbrella: "Exactly!" She shouted.

Okuyasu: "But I also know, she want you safe above all else and for you to find your own path, like what my Bro." He said calmly.

Umbrella: "You have a brother?" She asked curious.

Okuyasu: "I had one, he was my older brother and he died protecting me." He said as he saddened a bit.

Umbrella: "I'm sorry, our mom died after I was born so I didn't know her well, Parasoul doesn't talk about her much." She said saddened as well.

Okuyasu: "Sorry to hear that, but hey that just mean we have to life for the people we still have." He said cheering her up.

Umbrella: "Yeah, thank for a great time Big Bro!" She said cheerfully shocking Okuyasu.

Okuyasu: "N-No problem." He stutter as he hides his tears, he was so touched.

* * *

Elsewhere, Smoke, Angela, and Eliza where in the limo, it was died silent no one had anything to say each other, until Smoke got tire of the silence.

Smoke: "Ok I'll just say it where the shit are we going?" He ask out of boredom.

Eliza: "Where hunting our target of course." She said cheerfully.

Angela: "Do you even have a clue where he is? More on do you even have a clue what he look like?" She said a bit shock by her attitude.

Eliza: "Maybe not, but instead on looking for him "we" let him find us." She said plainly.

Smoke: "What the hell does that mean?" He ask in confusion.

Eliza: "It means, that he going to show himself again, soon. Trouble is bond to follow him and once he starts another uproar we'll find him." She smirk satisfied.

Smoke: "How long do you think that going to take, if he smart he'll lay low. It could take forever to find him even with Midnight help." Smoke said in frustration and begin to lit a cigar.

Angela: "As hopeless that plans sounds it our best shot, all we can do is hope it work soon." She sighed as she look out the window.

Eliza: "Say were we going to have that Cerebella girl join us?" She ask curiously.

Smoke: "She's still looking for whoever took the Life Gem, but I'm sure Midnight will tell her of her new mission. There a lot of things that guy doesn't not know." He said about the mystery man.

Angela: "Only because he has eyes literally everywhere." She pointed out.

Eliza: "Then why doesn't Vitale have him do this?"

Smoke: "He one his old man best assassins and will rarely let him out of his sight, it just make you wonder how dangerous is this guy. If Lorenzo letting Midnight join the hunt." He sign as he blow smoke.

Angela: "There very little known about Midnight, he been with Lorenzo ever since I join."

Smoke: "Same. The guy barely, if ever talks."

Eliza: "So even the Medici have a mystery man and maybe wildcard." She said with a gleam in her eye.

Smoke: "Don't get it twisted, the only people he ever listen to are Lorenzo or Vitale, no else." He said firmly. "It a bit creepy, but it be a family bloodline thing." He said as he continues to blow more smoke.

Eliza: "Still sounds like the interesting one, but my thoughts are on this "new guy" he quite the talk on the Medici vine." She said with a smirk.

Angela: "He's the only person to ever be seen by those two goons and El Macho, but it seems that out of fear they forget his face and El Macho is still out of it. But thank to Midnight we get a look of him." She smirk back.

Smoke: "And all we have to do is wait, with this and the whole thing with Medici's man up and disappearing it making this hell for Lorenze, it made be the Skullgirl is finally here and in hiding." He said as he look out the window blowing more smoke.

Eliza: "Whatever the case is, I wonder what his blood will taste like~." She purred.

Angela: "You can find out after we find him." She sighed.

The drive continue as the two mobster just sat and think about the power their target was going to have.

Cerebella was still looking for Nadia, and still didn't find her, she was starting to get frustrated. She didn't want to let Vitale down after all he did for her. As she keep looking around little Innsmouth she saw a shadow fly over her, and a figure landed a few meter away from her.

The figure reveal himself as Midnight, he was cover in jet black hooded cloak that almost like it was alive, Cerebella couldn't see his face just his glowing red eyes as a raven come from the cloak and told Cerebella of her new mission, it glowing ruby eye show her what Vitale said to the other and that Cerebella will be joining them.

Cerebella: "So Vitale want me to find the guy that destroy the Casino and defeated El Macho?" She said in a serious tone.

Midnight nodded and then with and then disappeared in a torrent of shadows and feather leaving Cerebella alone again. She sighed as she would have to put this mission on hold to join the other.

Cerebella: "Whoever thought they could mess with the Medici and get away with it, is going to regret it." She said in a serious tone and walk off.

* * *

Okuyasu enjoyed his time with Umbrella after Parasoul return and he told her of what happened she thank him, Okuyasu bit his farewell and walk off.

He pull out the arrow, look and thought about it, something about look different about it one from the other he didn't have time to really look at it but when he get a closer look, it look like it had a bug of some kind on it, he wasn't sure and the energy around it was different.

Okuyasu: "What the hell is different about this one?" He ask himself. His gut told him this arrow was special, that it was different from the other arrows that it hold something far more special. "Whatever the hell you are, it better if I keep you with me." He said as he keep walking.

He somehow he ended up running into Cerebella, again. He made sure not to bump into to her, she stop in her track seeing Okuyasu and blush a little.

Cerebella: "H-Hey." She said nervously.

Okuyasu: "Y-Yo." He said equally nervous.

After their last talk is was a little awkward between them, neither of them said a word as neither know what to say, until Okuyasu broke the awkward tension.

Okuyasu: "H-How's the circus act going?" He asked awkwardly.

Cerebella: "G-Good, how have you been?" She said awkward as well.

Okuyasu wasn't much for thinking and he had no idea what to say to girls or what they like but even so he just went with his gut and say what he felt without thought.

Okuyasu: "You were really good with your act, I never saw anyone on a tightrope balancing two elephant before." He said honest making Cerebella blush a bit.

Cerebella: "Th-Thank, I added them in myself." She stutter a bit.

Okuyasu: "That a pretty nice hat and strong too." He said pointed to Vice Versa.

Cerebella: "Oh! Y-Yeah Vice Versa my weaponize hat and he extremely strong." She said proudly.

Okuyasu: "It look really nice on you, bring out your hold outfit." He said without realizing it causing Cerebella to blush madly.

Cerebella: "Th-Th-Thanks, your pretty go-good y-yo-yourself. I-I like the st-style of your outfit." She said stuttering and blushing.

Okuyasu: Thanks." He rub his head blushing also well.

Cerebella: " _My heart beating so fast! And my face is so hot! This warmth, I never nothing like this before! Not even from Vitale!_ " She mental scream as her blush darken.

Okuyasu: "Your more pretty when your face is like that." He laugh a bit feeling a bit bold as Cerebella whole face was red.

Cerebella: "I-I-I g-got go! See ya later!" She shout with a red face and ran.

Okuyasu just rub his head, wondering what came over him but knows that he enjoyed their talk. But he saw it was getting dark. He move on as he breath in the cold night air and let it flow through and past him, enjoying it freshness.

As he continue to walk he look and saw what to be another Casino but it was sport and black and gold look and there where to bouncer at the from standing guard, properly because the last time he rush in there and firmly thrash the place from his fight with El Macho. Curious he decide to take a pick but he didn't want to get in a fight with the bouncer, so he did what he did last time.

He sneak right past them using his Stand, when he got close he scrap space away right past them inside. Like before it was nice and fancy the only difference it was sporting a black tiles floor and red carpet with gold and dark blue everywhere.

Okuyasu: "Fancy." He said slightly amazed.

As he continue to look around he made sure to keep a low profile and not make eye contact with any people encase they saw him fight at the last Casino. As he was looking around he saw slot machines and a bar there also a gambling table with cards. He turn and saw a huge stage with shining gold spotlights and a velvet curtain.

Speaker: "Ladies and Gentleman! The Crimson Beauty and Queen of Music herself, Eliza!" He screamed.

And to his shock when the curtain open reveal a tan skin woman, with blue, shiny smooth black hair, full plump red lips, and a scarlet dress with a golden beetle on it, and very full and mature figure.

Okuyasu swear he felt his heart stop and fell from his chest to his stomach, she was like a model from someone dreams. But there a nagging feel to be careful around her like these was a hidden aura in her.

Okuyasu couldn't read her but the moment he heard her sing it was like a every man in the room was under a spell, her voice like a angel, smooth and slick. It was enchanted to listen Okuyasu could listen this for every.

Okuyasu: "Damn, just damn." He said amazed.

But he couldn't as he had somewhere to be and as sneak and quick as he come he left the same way.

Okuyasu: "Damn the girl of this city are sure something, most of the woman back in Morioh can't even hold a flame to them." He said laughing a bit.

As he continue to walk there a lot of shaking and rumbling, when he look he was in shock to what he saw; two giant bone hand made out of skeletons that were holding up more than half a building, keeping it from falling on the people.

Okuyasu: "What the shitting fuck!?" He shout and disbelief.

When he got a closer look he could saw a girl with white hair in pigtails, red eyes with skulls, and pale skin, she was also wearing a maids outfit.

Okuyasu: "I-If I wasn't mistaking that would be the Skullgirl, but I heard she creates chaos! So why is she protecting the people below?" He ask in confusion

Skullgirl: "Lorenzo… Medici…!" She scream in rage.

To make thing worse it look she was fight off something, a flying shadow of some kind that was cutting her up. Mostly her outfit as she was using the skeletons to hold out her attacker as she focus her energy.

Okuyasu: "What the hell? That who I got to beat? Can I even stand a chance against her with how I am know?" He ask himself in shock.

He was so focus on the Skullgirl, he almost didn't saw from the corner of his eye. It reveal Squigly as she made her way to his side.

Squigly: "Okuyasu are you okay!?" She ask concern.

Okuyasu: "I'm fine, I was on my way back, then all this shaking happened and now it look like the Skullgirl is protecting the people." He pointed.

Leviathan: "A Skullgirl protecting life? Very odd for a Skullgirl to act." Leviathan said surprised.

Okuyasu: "Maybe but my plan doesn't change, it look like it just going to be a lot harder than I thought." He sighed.

Squigly: "It will workout, but what could have cause the Skullgirl to act know?" She said walking up a head of Okuyasu to the ledge, her back to him.

Okuyasu: "My guest, she has a bone to pick with that shithead Lorenzo." He sneer a bit and look ahead.

Okuyasu didn't see it before but as Squigly was ahead, it gave him a clear view of her back. Feeling his eye down from Squigly back to her thick ass, he cover his nose to stop it from bleeding out. He tried to look elsewhere but is eye keep drifting back to her full butt.

He brought his mind out of the gutter to focus at the situation at hand, he look and saw the Skullgirl was still hold up with whatever is attacking her, it look to be fast and black and to be flying, Okuyasu couldn't figure out what it was.

Okuyasu: " _Whatever attacking her, if it lands a solid blow strong enough to take her out for a while, that building will fall!_ He thought cursing. "Anyway Squigly why are you here is for me or the Skullgirl?" He ask in confusion.

Squigly: "I grow worry for you and so did the others, and after that tremor. I rush all the way here and found you. So in short, I'm here for you." She said as she look away blushing a bit.

Okuyasu: "Th-Thanks." He stutter.

Squigly: "But what could be attacking the Skullgirl and why?" She ask confused.

?: "That would be the Medici top guard doing that." Said a male voice.

And then out of nowhere a fireball was launch at the two, it was about to hit Squigly until Okuyasu block the attack by erasing it with **The Hand** , he glare at the person who fire it. And from the shadow appear Smoke as he blow a cloud of smog.

Smoke: "And his name is Midnight, as for me I'm Smoke." He said casually.

Okuyasu: "What the big idea firing at a defendles girl, asshole." Okuyasu sneered.

Smoke: "She was in the way, so I figure that it be easier taking you both out." He said lighting a cigar.

Okuyasu: I'll make you rethink that, just who or what are you?" He sneered the question.

Smoke: "As you can tell, I'm with the Medici and after what you did. My boss doesn't want you walking. He feels like your going to be a real thorn, so I'm here to take care of it." He said plainly as he continue to smoke.

Okuyasu: "I beaten one of you before, and I'll do it again." He glared.

Smoke: "Ya see there just one difference, I'm "stronger" than El Macho." He said as he then blow a torrent of fire at Okuyasu.

Okuyasu erase it again and glared at his enemy and then he turn to Squigly.

Okuyasu: "Get out of here, it going to be dangerous and I don't want you caught in the crossfire." He said his voice showing there being no room for anymore talk.

Squigly: "O-Okay, please me safe." She warn as she ran off.

Okuyasu: "I will!" He shout back.

Smoke: "Are you sure you want to make that promise, it bad to lie to someone." He said as he flick his cigar, making it clear he wasn't planning on letting Okuyasu leave.

Okuyasu: "Bring it fire breathing prick, I'll make that face of your kiss the pavement." He growl as he glared.

Smoke: "Hmph, very well let get this started. I'll make sure to give you a prepare execute, by burning every last bit of into ash." He said darkly.

Both fighter look at each other, Okuyasu with The Hand behind him and Smoke as he breath in air but blow flames.

As the heated battle is about to start, fight both fighters are going to done everything to take each other out! As the Skullgirl make her appears and is under attacker herself. Can Okuyasu won a heating victory or will he been consumed by the flames of defeat!

* * *

 **Chapter 6 End**

And chapter 6 is here with a blazing ending! Tell me what you thought of Okuyasu and Umbrella moment I wanted to focus how much they have in commenting, tell of what you thought of this chapter and what your favor part was. Who do you think the battle will playout? How do you think Eliza will betray the Medici? And what do you think of the Requiem Arrow being there? What do you of Midnight? And how do you feel about Okuyasu and Cerebella conversation? Review me your answer, and I'm now on Archive of Our Own so be on lookout for my work. Thank for your support! Peaces!


	7. Chapter 7

So do you think I show have Okuyasu become a Requiem Stand User after the Arrow pierce his allies, I leave the choice to you. Enjoy the fanfic. I want to do more fanservice as well so just make a request on who it show be.

I don't own JoJo or Skullgirls

* * *

Chapter 7: **The Medici's Dragon vs. A Eraser! The Arrow Chose!? And A Shocking Surprise!**

Parasoul was having the soldiers move all of the civilians to safety as she watch the Skullgirl hold the building up. She was on borrow time and had to work fast, she turn and look to the distance Okuyasu watching thing same.

Both saw a black blur attacking the Skullgirl as she defend against it, Parasoul was shock by this. But when she turn and saw Okuyasu block a ball of fire and man appear. She was torn from help Okuyasu or stopping blur, as she turn and was about to fire about the man, she saw from the corner of her eye a sword flying at her so she block it.

Angela: "I won't let you get in the way of that fight Princess." A blonde hair woman said with a cold tone.

Parasoul: "If that the case, then I'll just have to take you out." She said as she got in a fighting stance.

Angela: "Show me what power the princess of this country can truly do". She said as sword rush behind her.

* * *

Okuyasu and Smoke watch each other as the were about to battle, Okuyasu would have to be careful this guy had more power in his attacks then El Macho and the look on his face and seeping bloodlust said it all.

Smoke: "Before we start care to tell me your name?" He ask casually.

Okuyasu: "Why the hell would I tell you?"

Smoke: "It be better to know who your fighting, plus there going to need a grave with your name on it. He said plainly having Okuyasu glare.

Okuyasu: "Okuyasu, remember that name as I pound it into your skull!" He growl out.

Smoke: "Very well then, Okuyasu let us get started."

* * *

Okuyasu: "I'm going to scrape away your ass, you flaming asshole!" **The Hand** appears behind him scrape away space.

Smoke: "You'll burn to ash before you lay a hand on me." Breathing a bit of fire that forms a small dragon.

 **READY, ACTION: OPEN THE GAME!**

Okuyasu was going in for the attack as he throws a right hook, Smoke dodges it's and breaths in air before he fires his **Hell Flower** a red and orange fireball tooking the form of a flower heading at Okuyasu, he dodges it and goes for a left hook but that dodges to and another **Hell Flower** is fired that was also dodge. Okuyasu then rushes Smoke with a barrage of kicks but Smoke dodge out the way. He jumps in the air and fire his **Beast Faced Dog Flame** as the flames took the form of a giant dog face with flames on it chin and eyebrows, Okuyasu erases the flame being able to dodge. Okuyasu throws a strong punch but Smoke backup and fire another **Hell Flower** but Okuyasu block it with his Stand and goes for ax kick but Smoke dodges, the kick craters the ground. He goes for another and another leaving craters and broken plates of wood and stone everywhere.

Smoke is surprise by the power Okuyasu has, he goes for the attack and breath out fire but make them take the form of giant razor teeth and he goes for his **Explosion Fang** which sends Okuyasu skidding a few feet with his left arm burned. Smoke smirk a bit but Okuyasu scrape away space pulling Smoke close to him but then why he did that, Okuyasu smirk a bit even though Smoke backup the wood all over the ground come flying and one of then flew and hit him deep in his right shoulder. Smoke gritted his teeth in pain as he turn and burn the rest of the flying wood to ash, he grab the plank in his shoulder and pull it out, he wheezed in pain and turn to glare at Okuyasu.

He took a stance and waited for his opponent next attack. Smoke waste no time as he rushed Okuyasu and attack with his **Scarlet's Flames** as red fire come from his mouth, anything the flame touched was burn to ash instantly, Okuyasu back away from the flames but they graze his left legs luckily it was only his pants that burned but the graze got a bit of his leg as he saw a spot burn black. The pain was unbearable, he gritted his teeth to keep himself from screaming, he glared at Smoke who took his turn to smirk.

Smoke: "Guess where even now." He said clenching his bleeding shoulder.

Okuyasu: "I'll call it even when I punch your light out." He glared.

Okuyasu scrape away space to teleport to Smoke, as he was about to attack he was punch across the face by Okuyasu's Stand, he hit the ground hard and as Okuyasu tried to step on his gut, he rolls out the way. He got up his cheek was bruised a bit and he spit out a bit of bleed, know Okuyasu could say they where even.

Smoke thought a new way to handle this fight, Okuyasu was clearly more deadly of the two when it came to hand-to-hand combat but Smoke still had the edge in fire power and range. He breath in and fired out his **Phoenix Feather Shurikens** as the flames turn into flaming feather ninja stars that soar towards Okuyasu at insane speed, he pummeling the flames but a few graze his right arm and side. More **Phoenix Feather Shurikens** were fired they were slowly giving Okuyasu a hard time blocking them all as more graze him cutting and burning him, they move faster then he could block. He rush Smoke as he continue to block the attacks running at full speed, when he got too close Smoke backup keeping his distance and tried a more deadly attack would work so he fired his **Tiger's Hairball** , the flame where small but look like flaming hairballs with stripes.

Okuyasu back away, when it hit the ground they exploded! And the power behind it was insane! He would suffer serious damage if they hit him, Smoke continue to fire **Tiger's Hairball** as Okuyasu is now of the defense and was dodging them, and looking for a opening to strike. He teleports above the fiery barrage and goes for a ax kick, but it was meet by another shot of **Tiger's Hairball** with burned his right leg but the kick still hit Smoke's left shoulder, Okuyasu hit the ground cursing from the pain. Smoke was taking a knee has he wheezes a bit from the blow, both fighters are still ready to fight.

Smoke: " _Shit, he tougher then he looks and even when attacking from a distance he can just get in close with the teleport ability of his!_ " He thought.

Okuyasu was able to get up but he had a limp from how badly his leg was burned, Smoke was still stand with not a lot of damage taking. Okuyasu gritted his teeth with how things were going if this continue he was going to die. He wasn't going to let that happened he wasn't going to fail this time and just die!

Okuyasu: " _Not this time!_ " He thought.

Smoke was panting a bit even though he took little damage. He had to keep moving and attack, which was starting to taxes on his throat that was starting dry a bit, if he over work himself, he'll be in trouble.

Smoke: " _Time to get serious!_ " He thought.

Smoke breathes in and fire his **Scorch Rhino Beetle** with the flames taking the form of a horn beetle on fire, soaring through the air and burning the ground under it, Okuyasu throws his right hand as he scrape away the attack just barely avoiding it. Smoke fire his **Hell Flower: Embers Pollen** it was a storm of embers that hit Okuyasu hard as they slowly burn away at his clothes and skin, it was even burning the air, making it hard to breath but he gets serious too and actives **The Hand: I Shall Unleash**! He blow away the embers and rush Smoke and throw a hard right hook, Smoke can't dodge in time and is sent skidding across the ground as he cough up blood. He spit it out and attack this time with **Hell Flower: Flare Petal Storm** as a flaming red petal flow through the air like a fire storm burning everything! Okuyasu block by covering his face as he sweats and get burned a bit, Smoke does the same as this moves was a double edge sword.

Okuyasu: " _Damn and I really like this uniform!_ " He thought in as he rip it off and throw into the storm he was in.

It set fire as Smoke was confused by that but then turn back to where Okuyasu was, but he gone! He reappears behind him and kick Smoke in the gut, that get him hard as he cough up more blood and hit the ground he cough a bit. He and Okuyasu both pant from the lack of air and tiring each other out. But he get up and breath in the surrounding flames and suck them in and attack with **Hell Flower: Devil's Bloom** as a huge ball of red and orange fire shot out in the form of a budding flower in the middle of the battle, a moment passed and then explodes with the flames showing a smiling devil, setting everything on fire with scorching red flames ! Okuyasu blow the flames by adding space protecting himself Smoke breath in the flame to both protect himself and to fire his next attack. But both are still greatly burn from this attack.

Once the flames stop the there was fire everywhere and Okuyasu was know wearing his white beater that was a bit scorched. Smoke remove his burn jacket as he walk up to Okuyasu, once he was at a goes distance outside of Okuyasu range. He breath in and fire his **Counter Bullets** the flaming bullets fire like a machines gun and infused with all the damage that he taken so far and increase the damage when hitting something. Okuyasu knock them away but few hit Stand side and right forelegs and the damage was three time greater than when Okuyasu attack, he wheeze and add space to get rid of the rest of the bullets, Smoke "tch" and fire more **Counter Bullets** but Okuyasu scrape them away. He rush Smoke, who back up and bite his tongue making it bleed and then breath in fire **Lava Larva Machine Gun** with was his own blood superheated to the point of boiling and was pressure to cut through even steel. Okuyasu dodge them but saw them burrow through the stone wall and melt it a bit, he was glad he dodge it, if it touch his flesh that would leave serious damage.

Smoke cough up a bit of blood and now was wheezing as he grab his throat in pain. He curse for the fact he reaching his limit, so he breath out fire, but these flames were different they where small and glowing green and flowing around he release his **Firefly Bomb**. When Okuyasu saw one of them touch a pit of the wall it exploded taking a huge chunk if it leaving nothing.

Smoke: " _Just one touch and you'll go boom! An instant death even if you can erase them, can you get them all?_ He though as he smirk.

Okuyasu was trap and if he tried to strike one of them he get caught in the explosion, he couldn't think of anything so he tried something instead… and set them all off! He add space which created a chain reaction and protected himself, Smoke was shock that he would do that and quickly went for cover. After the explosion Okuyasu was running on fumes and when the smoke cleared Smoke was as well both literally and figuratively as he was blow ember and all what was left was his "Special Move".

Smoke: " _I never thought I get to this point, but it know or never. I need to at before I reach my limit!_ " He thought.

He first crouched and then got on all four and took a huge breath of both air and whatever flame were left, once he was done everything around him was burning to nothing, his eyes were glowing orange, there was even a flaming aura protecting him. Okuyasu got a familiar feeling from when he back fought El Macho and ready himself.

Smoke then release his **Dragon's Inferno Overheat**! As the flame took a form of a dragon come from his mouth with blue fire burning everything as the attack hit Okuyasu. He was erase and add spaces at the same time to keep the flame from turning him to ash as it continue Okuyasu was sweating and gritting his teeth as he was losing his footing and it look he was done for, thankful the attack stop and the aftermath was great as a rut still giving heat sizzled, Okuyasu panting as he saw Smoke who was coughing a great amount of blood and smoke as he could no longer breath fire of any kind. Okuyasu slowly walk up to him as he was going to sent a barrage of punch once he was close enough, Smoke was slowly getting up as well.

Okuyasu: "It…over…you…flaming…prick." He panted.

Smoke: "Not…on…my…watch." He said as he voice was raspy and weak.

Both got in a fighting stance with fist rise Okuyasu overlap his fist with **The Hands** and Smoke put on solid brass knuckles that said "Fire" and "Dragon" he rip off what was left of his shirt that was burned from his **Fire Spirit Armor** and he had tattoos going up his left arm to left shoulder was a dragon breathing out fire on his chest side "Hotter Than Hellfire" in flaming writing. Both rush and throw right hooks getting each other on the face Smoke give Okuyasu a uppercut then Okuyasu give him a left hook but then he was punch in the gut, then he punch Smoke in the center of his face but he got Okuyasu with a left hook. It was now bloody fist brawl as both fighter give it their all.

Okuyasu: "How…the hell…do…you…punch…so…hard?" He ask as these were stronger the El Macho's

Smoke: "I…focus…on…making my hands and arms…stronger, El Macho…focused…making…his body…strong." He wheezed.

Both got each other in the abdomen as they double over for air as they spit out blood and gasp for air.

Okuyasu on his his feet shaking but fall to his knees Smoke couldn't move his body even if he wanted to as he lay on his stomach, down for the count.

 **CUT: VICTORY!**

Okuyasu: "Look like…I…blow out…your…flame."

* * *

As the fight was over Okuyasu breathing in the cooling breeze, Smoke did the same as he look to where Midnight was dealing with the Skullgirl.

Just them swords rain from the sky and if Okuyasu didn't used the last of his energy to scrape away from them he be a skewered. As the sword form around Smoke, from the sky fell Angela who had cuts and an holes all over her clothes and a scratch on her left cheek but she was in better shape then Smoke. She picks him up holding him in her arms as she look over the damage he suffer with a sad look in her eyes.

Angela: "Look at you, what have you done?" She ask in sadness.

Smoke: *Cough* *Cough* "I" *Cough* Cough* He tried to speak.

Angela: "Shhhhhh." She hushed him. "Don't talk your Parasite, **Snapdragon** has left your throat dry and if you tried to talk it only get worse, it overheated." She said as she rub his face.

Okuyasu: " _More trouble!?_ " He thought in shock.

Angela: "Normally I cut you into piece for what you did to Smoke, but we're going to retreat for know but now this. Your going to pay for what you had have." She said glaring at Okuyasu.

Smoke cough but used his **Ash Dragon's Smokescreen** , making a huge smoke cloud, Midnight landed in the smokescreen and once it was cleared they gone.

And Okuyasu turn he saw the Skullgirl still holding the building but in enrage as she throw it at the blimp.

Skullgirl: "Don't turn you back to me…or this empire of victim's graves you created…! I. WILL. DESTROY. YOU!" She said enrage.

Okuyasu was shock by the power as the building ended up in the sea. After this fight he need a huge boost in power to get anywhere.

Skullgirl: "The Medici… shall not escape." She said as her body look to fall apart from using to much power.

She then begin to lost consciousness and fall but was grab by a large figure in a cloak disappearing into the night.

As for Okuyasu, he was panting as he watch it and resting his bruised burned body. It took not time for Parasoul and her soldier to find him as he let himself falling into unconsciousness. Parasoul and see the damage the battle left scorch marks and crates.

Parasoul: "What power, and Okuyasu did all this from fighting that man?" She said in awe.

She saw him laying down with his eyes close his body burn badly and bruised, she panic and rush to him and check to see if he was alive, when he heard his heartbeat she sign in relief. She turn her soldiers.

Parasoul: "Bring him to the medical van at once!" She said in a stern tone.

"Yeah ma'am!" The soldiers saluted.

They pick Okuyasu up and carry him to their van where he was being patch up. His burned where back but not fatal, but when the doctor look at his body he was taking back when he saw his body heal itself!? The burns were healing at a rapid speed as time past it seem to get faster. They were taking back by this, no normal person has ever heal this fast not even a Parasite User.

" _What kind if person is he?_ " The doctor thought in shock.

Okuyasu was still unconscious but his body to continue to heal whatever burns that couldn't be healed was shed off as death skin. It the front of the van was Parasoul, she was thinking over what happened and who those two where and that figure that saved the Skullgirl, could there be more enemies in New Meridian?

Parasoul: " _Whatever going on I must be stronger so that I can be ready to face them, whoever they are._ " She thought with determination.

* * *

Somewhere else, Angela, Smoke, and Midnight where in a abandon house the light where on so it was a plus.

Angela was stitching up the wound that Smoke got from the wooden plank, Smoke was drinking water and was refrain from smoking until his Parasite cool down, his bruises where patch as they were already bandaged and he didn't have any broken bones which was lucky as that punch felt like his whole body was shook. Midnight was standing in the shadows and looking out the window for any unwanted visitors.

Angela: "How could you let yourself get carry away, and you use your strongest moves. You know the power has a backlash on your throat even if you can uses three time after every cool down." She lecture the fire breath mobster.

Smoke: "He was stronger than you think, so I had no choice." He said his voice still raspy but a little better, and then he shout in pain as a slap to his wounded back was giving by Angela.

Angela: "That no excuses for almost getting yourself killed or worse. The princess or her soldiers could have catch you, after that…I don't want to even think about it." She said as she was chewing him out but her face look sad and upset as she thought about it.

Smoke: "I get it but that wasn't going to happened even if I failed Vitale is scratch for extra muscle and losing me would make things more hellish for him." He said as he rub his throat and drunk more water.

Angela: "Still, we can't take chances with this! Our target is clearly stronger than we thought. We're had to take a different angle to deal with him." She stated.

"Then it look like I'll have to do it, right?" Said a mystery voice.

Three turn and saw a man around Smoke height but he had pale skin, sand blonde hair, lime green eyes, he was wearing a neon green and black hoodie with a zipper and a golden skull and cross on the front, he was wearing dark forest green pants, black and gold shoes, and a cloth mask that was black but had a neon green skull mouth, and had fingerless gloves with green skull on the backhands, the part of his face not cover had a long jagged scar on the left side of his face and a stitch on the right that went across his eyebrow and eye, down to his cover cheek.

Angela: "What are you doing here?" She ask with a less the kind tone.

"Hey hey, what with the cold greeting? I come to see how you are and this is how you treat me, uncool." The man sighed as he shook his head.

Angela: "Answer my question, Shura." She said with a cold tone.

Shura: "Well beside the fact you guys failed, more specifically Smoke failed and the fact the Skullgirl is still murdering our men, I figure you could use a extra pair hands." He said cheerfully.

Angela: "And why would we need your help." She said with her still cold tone.

Shura: "Because I'm the only thing standing between your flamehead boyfriends and a bullet right to his head." He said in a serious tone.

Angela was quiet after that and Smoke was indifferent, Midnight was silence the hold time as the air in the room grown heavy.

Shura: "If you think Vitale going to spare your life just because he going to lose extra muscle then you're dead wrong, think about it what the good of extra muscle if it can't do it job." He said in a serious tone.

Angela: "Vitale isn't as foolish to kill Smoke, and he not my boyfriend." She said seriously but mutter the last part.

Shura: "He is if he want to make a show of how serious he is when people fail." He counter.

Smoke: "If that the case, then I'll finish where I started when I'm all fixed up." He said with his still raspy voice.

Shura: "If the news of you defeat doesn't spread like the fires you creates, El Macho's defeat spread just as fast. And your stronger than him how do you think the Medici will take your loss." He said with a smirk.

Smoke and Angela where quiet after that what Shura said was the truth and but with him there always a hidden motive or secret plan he has. If Smoke were to be hunted for his lose he could handle the likes of El Macho or Eliza and Cerebella wasn't close to his level but if Midnight or Dahlia came at him or one of Lorenzo more wild member came at him, he was done for. Plus Midnight only even listen to Lorenzo and Vitale.

Smoke: "What do you propose?" He ask seeing no other choice.

Angela: "Smoke! We can't take what Shura said to heart we don't know what Vitale will do if he finds out, and even if he does you do think he really have you killed!?" She said in shock and unease.

Smoke: "I'm not afraid of death or whatever Vitale has up his sleeves, but if I can prevent it than I'll take it, plus I can't leave you by yourself over something I cause." He said with a firm look on his face.

Angela: … … … She was speechless but still show discomforts.

Smoke: "Now, what do you want?"

Shura: "This time nothing but for you to let me take care of this new guy." He said plainly.

Angela: "If your wanted to face him why come to us?"

Shura: "This guy shaking thing up and it getting the way of my plans, I also need you help with something but that you a later date." He said plainly.

Angela: "What are you cooking up this time?" She said with a cold tone not trusting him.

Shura: "Nothing for you to worry about." He said carefree.

And like that he walk to the door and closed it, the room was silent as Angela could only hope Smoke made the right choice, Smoke drunk some more water as he accepted his fate being by the hands of the Medici or something one thing was for sure; he wasn't going down without a fight.

* * *

Okuyasu was resting as he body was fully healed but it drain his stamina so he was out cold and sound asleep. He was in Lab 8 as Doctor Avian look him over the princess asked him if anything change, Avian told her that Okuyasu's burns healed at a insane rate, so Avian was overlooking blood samples.

He was overlooking the samples of the first time Okuyasu with the one he has now, and saw that there were no real changes, save for the fact the now Okuyasu blood was full of rare artificial Regenerating Parasites, they look like white little squids with blue clear eyes. Up till now they were dormant but it look like they awaken in order to saved there new host, these Parasites were different from other both real and artificial alike.

First these Parasites have no need to fed when the host eat the absorb the nutrients they need which is little, second they act as a swarm and can multiple if some die, they are a hive mind and will act on Okuyasu mind and or instinct, last if the host is damage in anyway they will heal the body by either mending and replicating the flesh or using their own bodies my fusing with the flesh, if needed in order to survive they can enhance the host's body to become stronger and faster but this can cause a strain on the body.

Avian: "How in the world could Okuyasu have gotten such a thing inside him!?" He said as he continue to study Okuyasu blood.

Okuyasu who was unconscious and the doctor who was studying, didn't see as something rustles in Okuyasu pocket and and when it come it revealed the Stand Arrow but it was glowing with golden yellow aura, then arrowhead grows six bug-like legs.

It didn't do anything as it look to sensing something and from the distance it sense a few strong spirits with strong desires, one was close but felt young but hold a some potential so it begin to crawl, it was silent as a mouse, it crawl through a vent the had hole big enough for it.

It crawl for some time until it stop and sense the spirit closer it crawl through another opening and it reveals Umbrella who was sitting and bored her sister left to do some important business and she told the once Okuyasu awaken she could hangout with him. She didn't see the arrow make it way to her as she signs.

Umbrella: "Man this stinks, I'm so bored." She pouted. The arrow crawl closer to her she look to her side with her face sadden a bit. "I just want to show her I'm not a child anymore, I wish big bro was here." She said as she look more sad as her desire grows.

The arrow moves closer and when she get up itself thrust in her arm, awakening her spirit potential, and crawls away back to Okuyasu as it sense a greater potential from him but a unstable mindset. Umbrella wheezed and cover her right arm as it bleeds a little but it nothing serious but then feels strange and fall unconscious.

As the arrow made it back to Okuyasu, he started to awake from his sleep and as he got up he felt a whole lot better than he did before, his body felt refresh but a bit weak, he turn and look and saw he was in lab 8 again and he turn and saw doctor Avian looking at something. He was now wearing a black beater as his old one was badly burned and his old uniform pants were replace with simple dark blue pant the had two black stripes on the knees, he sighed he liked his uniform and pants. But at least he got a new set of pants.

Okuyasu: "Yo doc, how it been?" He ask making Avian turn to see him awake.

Avian: "Ah, Okuyasu my boy, you have awakened. Tell me how do you feel?" He said wanting to see of he was right.

Okuyasu: "Aside from feeling a bit tired, fine." He said stretching.

Avian: "I see, do you feel any pain, any where?" He ask writing something down.

Okuyasu: "Not really, wait I remember fighting that fire-breathing dude and he was really strong, I was all beat up and burned! But now, I'm all find did you do this doc?" He said with a bit of confusion.

Avian: "It was not me my boy, it would seem that you were injected with a very strong Parasite swarm that was made to heal and enhance the body." He said showing Okuyasu the Parasite in his blood.

Okuyasu: "The hell! How and when did thought get there!?" He said with shock.

Avian: "That what I like to ask you, but it look you have no idea." He said curious.

Okuyasu: "I-I think I remember what happened and how they got in me." He said as he got a cold sweat.

Avian: "How?"

Okuyasu: "I don't remember much but after a hard battle I was injured badly and then out of nowhere, this woman with blue hair injects something in me, next thing I know if feel like I'm on fire from the inside and out and then a chill calm than my body good as new." He said as he rub his left side scar.

Avian: "I see, well my boy, whoever that was injected those parasite into your body, must have the knowledge to do such a act. I'll need to do more testing to see if they have any side effects of any kind."

Okuyasu: "Thanks, say doc is there a chance you have another shirt or jacket around here?"

Avian: "I not sure, but you welcome to look around."

Okuyasu: "Thanks."

He look around and see what he could were so far nothing of his taste or just nothing, just as he was about to call it quiets, he finds a long sleeve dark blue jacket, with golden buttons it had pockets on each side and it also double as a hoodie he also found some fingerless gloves with gold money signs on them, he tried it and it was a fit he zip it up and begin to leave.

Okuyasu: "Thank again doc." He said as he left.

Avian: "No problem, my boy."

He walk out to home as he worrying the girl for long enough, he sighs as he in for scolding but still enters, and when he does he see Filia walk back and forth with worry, Carol just sitting down but she has a face concerned, and Squigly was standing looking out on of the windows with worry as well.

Okuyasu: "Yo, I'm back safe and sound." He said as all three turn to rush him.

He was hit with a barrage of question, he tries to calm them down so he could answer them one at a time.

Okuyasu: "Hey hey hey, jeez calm down, I can't answer if you all ask at once." He said rubbing his head.

Filia: "What happened to you? After Squigly tell us you we fighting some fire breather. We started to worry." She said with scolding pout.

Okuyasu: "He was one of those Medici Assassins, trying to kill me but I take him out."

Carol: "It a miracle your okay, but we half expected you show up with scars or in bandages."

Okuyasu: "Yeah, it turns out someone injected some weird Parasites my body to heal it, or something." He sighed.

Squigly: "I'm grateful you're alright but how did this happened?"

Okuyasu: "Well to make a long story short I went to the Casino to save a girl name Minette who was kidnapped, and after fighting this musclehead guy who thrash me good, I was in bad shape and almost passed out, but than this woman with blue hair show up and inject these guy in me."

Leviathan: "It would explain the bizarre energy your body been giving off."

Okuyasu: "I was told that they could heal, after my last fight I got burned but now. Save for a sizable scar on my left leg." He said as he showed it look like distorted flower.

Filia: "How much more can your body take?" She said sadly.

Okuyasu: "Hey I'm not done for! Just because I get a new scar doesn't mean I'm going to die or quiet! Alright so do worry so much." He stated firmly.

Carol: "B-But you made not be so lucky!" She said worried.

Okuyasu: "I was never lucky, all I did was push myself. That never going to change, it not right for those piece of shit to control people and use them how ever they please." He growls.

Squigly: "Just please be careful and remember that there are people who want to help." She said softly.

Okuyasu: "Right, now I going to get some shut eye it been a long night and I like to sleep this off." He said with a yawn.

Everyone agree and to call it a night and sleep, Okuyasu thought about the Parasite in his body and wonder if they were the key to help make him stronger, Smoke prove to be his strongest foe yet and he barely got out alive, he won't fail, he can't fail and with that he close his eyes.

* * *

At the Church the Skullgirl was sent down as she rest her damage was being look at by cloak figure that was floating and had glowing pale white eye as the mutter something and white energy was shower on the Skullgirl healing her.

Double: "How long until she is ready fight again?" She ash the cloak figure.

"It is unknown, she used more power than her body could handle but with enough time I can have up in a day." It said with a chilling yet feminine tone.

Double: "I see, and you what have you learn of the new comer?" She ask the second figure wearing a cloak as his eyes were red.

"He teleport by removing space and add it, his body is sturdy and his spirit is strong." He said in a deep dark tone as his red eyes shined.

Double: "I see we'll need to know more of him, Valentine could you do this?" She ask the nurse.

Valentine: "I can, but do expect me to fight a monster like that? I study my patients not fight them, but I wouldn't mind getting up and close~." She said the last part to herself.

"Just be sure to learn all you can." Said a third figure with a stern tone who was completely in the shadow save for his glowing blue eyes.

Valentine: "Yeah, I will." She said and left.

"Soon the time will come and our mistress will lay waste to this world once more, after this city falls no will stop us." Said the blue eye figure.

Double: "Yes, very soon." Double agreed.

* * *

In another part of New Meridian Shura was walking through the streets as he look at the night sky.

Shura: "Man things sure have gotten lively. First the Skullgirl return and now this new guy, if this keep ups all my long hard work will apart." He said with a still carefree tone. He then gets a phone call, he as he pull out his phone and see who it is, and it was Cerebella and answer it. "Yo, this Shura. How can I help Bell?" He asked playfully.

Cerebella: "Aaaaaaah, how many time have I told you not to call me that!" She said in frustrated tone.

Shura: "Don't blame for because you have two big dumbbells." He said playfully.

Cerebella: "S-Shut up, listen did you hear about what happened with Smoke!?"

Shura: "Yep I did."

Cerebella: "If this get out, and Smoke will be killed you sure!"

Shura: "Don't worry about that, you should regroup with them and come up with a plan."

Cerebella: "I know that, but what are you going to do?"

Shura: "Take care of a problem of my own, it not for you to worry about." He said plainly.

Cerebella: "Whatever." She sighed and hang up.

Shura look into the night sky, but soon everything around him was getting distorted and cracks form in the ground and wall from the overwhelming pressure.

Shura: "I won't let my plans fall apart so whoever you are new guy, your going to have to disappear." He said with is carefree tone but each word was laces will killer intent.

As new foe rising and new option appearing thing take a turn for the unexpected as it looks time is slowly running out, how will everything play out?

* * *

Smoke

Statue: Medici Circus Hitman Team/ Fire Breather/ Parasite User

Move-set:

 **Hell Flower:** Take the form a flower.

 **Beast Faced Dog Flame:** A strong fire in the form of a beastly face dog.

 **Explosion Fang:** Take the for a large shark jaw and explosions one it hit something.

 **Scarlet's Flames:** Dark red flames the burn everything and anything to ash with a simple touch.

 **Phoenix Feather Shurikens:** Flaming shurikens make out phoenix feather that fly through air at insane speed.

 **Tiger's Hairball:** A dense fireball in the with tiger stripes.

 **Scorch Rhino Beetle:** Takes the form of a orange rhino beetle and scorch anything around it.

 **Hell Flower: Embers Pollen:** Ember the act like pollen and burn away at whatever they can.

 **Hell Flower: Flare Petal Storm:** A hell storm of flaming petals the burn even the air.

 **Hell Flower: Devil's Bloom:** Forms a giant blooming flower and once it bloom it burn everything as a face of a grinning devil is seen.

 **Counter Bullets:** Infuse all the damage the user takes and increase the damage it give.

 **Lava Larva Machine Gun:** Blood superheated and fired like a pressure water gun in the form of larva that are as hot as lava.

 **Firefly Bomb:** Glowing green ball of light onces touch will explode it destroy anything that touch it.

 **Fire Spirit Armor:** Protective flame that shield damage when Smoke does his special.

 **Ash Dragon's Smokescreen:** A long cloud of smoke and ash the make hard to see and can slowly absorb the heat of any living thing.

Special Move:

 **Dragon's Inferno Overheat:** Blue flames the far a huge dragon and will burn anything that it touch and it extremely power, Smoke can do this three time for everyone recharge.

Parasite:

 **Snapdragon:** A artificial Parasite in Smoke throat the absorb his body heat and increase it and when it breathing the air it give out fire, it protect the inside of Smoke throw to keep from burning it but is Smoke over uses it his throat will dry from overheating.

* * *

And done! Tell what did you like about this chapter, what was your favor part. What you think of Shura? How do you feel about Umbrella being a Stand User? What did you think of the fight? How do you about more supporters for the Skullgirl? What do you think of Okuyasu new style? Do you think there will more action next chapter? Review me your answers and as always thank for your support! Peaces!


	8. Chapter 8

I will reveal the Skullgirl other allies soon, and what type of person Shura really is. And be warned there will action in this chapter, 'm going to good more into how Okuyasu get his power up and more Skullgirl Stand Users. So please enjoy this chapter and review this as well. Smoke is 5'6, Shura is 5'7, Angela is 4'5, Midnight is 5'9 this just the height.

I don't own Skullgirls or JoJo DIU

* * *

Chapter 8: **The Calm Before A Storm, Helloooo Nurse! And New Powers!?**

Okuyasu was sleeping but so he woke up as he rub his eyes to wake himself up. He rubbed his eyes as he stretched, he was only in his white beater and pants. As he got up he heard a knock on the door and opened and to his surprise it was Nadia.

Okuyasu: "Hey Nadia, how did you find me?"

Nadia: "I follow your sent, your give off a very unique smell."

Okuyasu: "Okay, so what you here for?"

Nadia: "I need ask you a favor, could you be chances hang out with Minette?" She said kindly, making Okuyasu confused.

Okuyasu: "Sure, but why?

Nadia: "Well, Minette doesn't have a lot of courage in herself and your have that presence that ease people, I figure a little of you will rub off her." She said wanting her friend to have more confidences.

Okuyasu: "I have nothing else to do today, so why not."

Nadia: "Thanks! And if you do well, I give you a reward~." She purred putting her hands and pressing her breast against his chest making blush.

Okuyasu: "N-No problem!" He stuttered.

Nadia: "Thanks~." She said swaying her hip leaving.

Okuyasu cover his nose as bleed drip from it, he wipe away and decided to get dress. Unknown to him Filia, Carol, and Squigly heard the whole conversation, and for some reason they didn't like the idea of Okuyasu going out with a girl or whatever Nadia had for in store for Okuyasu. But they didn't stop him from leaving after he got fully dress.

Okuyasu walks out the homes and makes his way to Little Innsmouth. He hadn't figure out what he was going to be doing for the day. But he figure he just wings it, as he enter he see her and she saw Nadia talking to her but he was too far to hear. And after she was done Minette face darker as she turn and saw Okuyasu.

Minette: "H-Hi." She said nervously.

Okuyasu: "Hey, ready to go?"

Minette: "S-Sure."

Okuyasu: "Let go!"

And the two left they mostly explored New Meridian, taking in the sights, enjoying the nice sunlight and chill breezed, an enjoying each other company. Okuyasu nevr really got to enjoy what New Meridian had so he was having a great time.

Okuyasu: "So how long have you work with your dad."

Minette: "A long time, but I don't dislike it. How about you, what your dad like?" She asked curious.

Okuyasu: "My pops used to work for some company, I think it been sometime." He said rubbing his head.

Minette: "Sorry, if I made you feel unconformable."

Okuyasu: "No no, it fine! It just after what happened to him, he's never been the same since." He said a bit sad.

Minette: "What happened to him."

Okuyasu: "He was turn into a circus freak of nature, he almost no intelligence. He barely reminded me and my bro, there no way to turn him back." He sighed.

Minette: "I'm sorry to hear that."

Okuyasu: "It fine, he still doing well but I hope to one day to turn back into a human." He with determine.

Minette: "That very sweet of you, your so strong, brave, and determined." She said blush as she compliment Okuyasu.

Okuyasu: "Th-Thanks but it nothing really, I'm not very smart and act reckless all the time." He said pointing out his flaws.

Minette: "But your reckless cause you care, and your kind so even if your not smart it just means your in the moment kind guy, but that just how I feel." She said praising Okuyasu flaws and blushing at the end.

Okuyasu: "Th-Thank you, your too nice." He said blush and looking the other way.

Minette: "N-No problem." The fish girl she said a bit shy.

As time passed Okuyasu was enjoying Minette company, and like he found her attractive in her own special way. He blush and turn the other way, he feeling this way a lot lately. His couldn't speak well when he look at Filia and Squigly there body and personal where just too much for him, Carol was easier but he felt nervous as she was more shy and he found that too much for him either, Nadia alway somehow got under his skin not ashamed or shy to use her looks and charm, Cerebella was tough he saw she sweet and he enjoy how she blush, Minette seem kind and sweet.

Okuyasu: " _I wish I talk to my Bro about what girls are thinking, or at least how to talk to them without turning into a stuttering red face mess._ " He thought with a sign.

From a distance Nadia was watching the two, even thought it was her idea she was still jealous. Farther she wasn't the only one watching as Filia, Carol, and Squigly where watching and equally jealous. None of them knew why but seeing Okuyasu act that way with Minette made them feel envy and subconsciously wanting it to be them.

Okuyasu: "How have things sense you know?" He said hinting to that night.

Minette: "Fine, thanks to you. Even sense then, no other member of the Medici have shown themselves." She smiled timidly.

Okuyasu: "N-No problem and I do it again." He said blushing.

Minette: "I hope you didn't get hurt or at least not to injured." She said with concerned.

Okuyasu: "I fine the, guy I fought wasn't that strong." He said a bit modest.

Minette: "After I was returned and awakened my father wouldn't stop praising you, he was very gratefully. I never seen him show such praised and gradation to anyone else besides Nadia."

Okuyasu: "I only did what I needed to do. But it good know your dad likes me." He smiled.

Minette: "Your a nice guy, Dad is choosy about who he serve but the first time you showed up and help me, you already where impressive." She said with a blush.

Okuyasu: "Thanks, your not so bad either." He said with a blush.

Minette: "Th-Thanks." She blush harder.

It was getting to be that time Okuyasu learn a bit from Minette, she's sweet, nice, and kind-hearted. Nadia and the others girl left at that point. And so Okuyasu bit farewell to Minette and walk off.

* * *

As he did though, he felt as if he was being watch from a distance, roughly 20 or more meters away to his left, not only are they out of **The Hand** range there also out of **The Hand: I Shall Unleash** range.

Whoever this was they were careful, he can't see them from the amount of blackness everywhere, and there too far to properly sense where they are specially, he ready himself as it could be another Medici assassins. As he uses his hearing and instincts to feel out his stalker but it still get him nothing. Whoever they are, they know how to hide their tracks well, and it made it more unnerving for Okuyasu.

But then out nowhere a scalpel is throw at from the darkness, and quicker then the untrained eye could see, he erased it. He glare at the darkness as he was right about the atmosphere being off as he waited for something, anything! He had a cold sweat as he waited some more this time he was going to teleport to the location of the next shot…if there is one. And as luck was his side this time as another was throw at him, he guard and himself and scrape away the space as he let the blade hit his left arm.

As he fly through the dark he ready his fist and even through the dark for a brief moment see his attacker and throws a left hook but it only graves them as they ran, he chase them he makes sure the not lose as he about to get his attacker in range of his space adding ability they both land one ground as they jump from a rooftop the light reveal who he was follow.

And to his shock it a woman wearing a nurse outfit with pale gray skin, blue hair, red eyes with black medical signs, and a surgery mask. She had very mature body that endowed and curved. Plus Okuyasu had a clear very of her large chest. He blushed and covered his nose as he look away, his gut was telling him he know this woman somehow.

Valentine: "Awwwww, is someone embarrassed from seeing my mature body~?" She said flirting.

Okuyasu: "D-Don't give me that shit! Your tried to attack me!" He said masking his embarrassment with his anger as he pull out the scalpel.

Valentine: "Awww but it was only two that hit you, plus I was testing you reflexes." She said fake acting helpless would move her chest side to side.

Okuyasu: "Y-Yeah right! Just w-who are you!? Another Medici assassins!?" He said seeing this and blush more as his rage started to falter.

Valentine: "Oh? So you think I'm with the Medici, sorry to say but I'm not. That a little hurtful that you would say such a thing, and ever I want out of my way to help off you fought that Macho guy." She said fake but hurt by Okuyasu claim and purposely leak helping him.

Okuyasu: "What! Wait I remember you, your hair and that it was you who inject those Parasite in me!?"

Valentine: "Yep they have a special ability, Instant Recover only works when they are injected inside someone body but it only once, unless the host can control them properly." She said winking at him.

Okuyasu: "Just who are?" He said still on guard as his gut was sensing danger from this woman.

Valentine: "Sorry, I can't my revealed names, but you know this the Skullgirl has people far stronger than what you faces, and even with your powers you'll never beat the Skullgirl. So you better learn to control those Parasite power your say goodbye to your life and New Meridian." She said seriously before jumping on the roof and running off.

Okuyasu: "Hey get back here!" He said chasing her but she was already gone.

He signed as he thought about what she said, the Skullgirl was that powerful he would have to figure out how to use these Parasites. But he couldn't tell if he should truth her or not he got a uneasy feeling from her and how did she even know the Skullgirl had other with her? This wasn't adding and thinking it over wasn't going to help. Plus the Skullgirl having people far stronger than El Macho and Smoke it was clear to him he was out of his league if he didn't improved.

Okuyasu: "Whoever she is I better watch out, something tells me I haven't seen the last of her." He said seriously.

As he return he found the girls already asleep, he decide to rest as well. But his thought on the nurse who name he doesn't know is on his mind.

Okuyasu: " _She saved me but she attack not to long ago, and I still have this feeling she bad news._ " He thought with a sighed.

He left that thought for another day, as he undressed and rest his head as he falls asleep after the day he had.

* * *

Elsewhere in New Meridian the Assassin team of the Medici where at Eliza, Cerebella was given the rundown by Angela about what happened to Smoke and this enrage her but Angela insure he that his attacker will pay.

Cerebella: "You really made a deal with Shura?"

Angela: "He made it clear and plus if he able to clean this up then so be it. Despite his unlikable nature, his level of skill and power are equal to Smoke's." She said with a sighed.

Angela left out the part of Shura joining to save Smoke, as she could tell that Cerebella was very close or wanted to very close to Vitale, it was sweet but sadly it was wasted on that man.

Smoke: "If he has a shot of doing this then fine."

Angela: "If that happened his loss will be on him."

Cerebella: "It not like I'm disagreeing with you, but this is one thing that given him a edge over Smoke."

Angela: "Your right about him because of "that" he almost unstoppable. But he still Smoke equal."

Eliza: "Hey just what so special about Shura anyway."

Angela: "You mean beside his skill mind and strategies. You thing he wouldn't be so smart with how he act but you be wrong, that man is dangerous." She said with a serious tone.

Smoke: "But will his edge but enough to give him a win?"

Angela: "I not sure to hope so or not."

Smoke: "We'll just have to wait and see in the meantime we need to make a plan encase Shura does fail."

Angela: "That would be wise."

Eliza: "Why not finish the guy after he beats Shura, if he wins one of you can finish would he at his weakest, and if he doesn't beat Shura than he dies either way." She said smirk.

Cerebella: "I hate it say this, but that could work. Either Shura loses the fight and we finish it or Shura wins and this guy dies."

Smoke: "It flawless, Midnight can sent out eyes all over the plan and even track Shura and see where he is."

Angela: "We just need to keep Shura out the loop or he'll find a way to use this to his benefit."

Midnight walk outside and flew off, leaving the others. Smoke left to go rest with Angela. Cerebella saw Eliza left for her own room as she follow her seniors to her own room, she put Vice Versa down and undress into her underclothes and rest in bed. But her thought drifted to Okuyasu and the last conversation making her blush.

Cerebella: " _He so different from other guys, just thinking about him is making my heart flutter!_ " She thought with a blush.

Cerebella was clutching her chest as she went red in the face as she thought about the punk Stand User, she also had a uneasy feeling like something bad or shocking was going to happened. Maybe it was the fact the both El Macho and Smoke were defeat and beating to the point of looking like human punching bags, even both there specials where block! If she almost hoping Shura loss so that she could finish this guy off.

Cerebella: "No one messes with the Medici and gets away with it." She said firmly as she shuts her eye as she sleeps.

Smoke was overlooking his stitch shoulder and saw it was healing but still left it be, he didn't want Angela slapping it again, he was wearing only a white shirt and his pants he sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

Angela appeared behind him with her arms wrapping his neck she was wearing a shiny dark blue shirt and white panties, she put her head on the shoulder that wasn't injured.

The two look to be relaxing enjoying each other presences Angela sighed softly, Smoke breathing was calmer.

Angela: "Are you sure we're doing the right thing? by now Vitale has found out." She sighed.

Smoke: "It not about right or wrong, it about creating the best outcome with the situation we're dealing with." He said facing her.

Angela: "You know what I mean, the Medici are no joke. This is your life on the line." She said with worry facing him.

Smoke: "I know, it not my life that I'm worry about, it whatever Shura planning. And how you plans to keep me from dying is still a mystery to me." He said looking away from her.

Angela: "Whatever he has plan we can deal with it, together." She said softly as he put her hand on his cheek having her face her.

Smoke: "Your right, just don't get into trouble out there." He said softly as he put his hand on her.

The two close their eyes and press their foreheads against one and other taking comfort in each other. As Smoke felt warm to Angela, she felt cool to Smoke, he was the flame to her chill, they lay down together as they sleep in sync.

* * *

The next morning Okuyasu was again called to the castle as Parasoul said it was very important, as he enter he was show to way the Umbrella room and to his surprise he saw Parasoul with a look of concerned as she lay next to a bed with Umbrella. Her eyes where close, she breathing was soft of short, and she look to be having a fever as her was blushed. Okuyasu felt a weird but familiar energy coming from her.

Okuyasu: "What happened to her?"

Parasoul: "I'm not sure, when I came home and check on her I saw her laying the floor and her breathing was short and she was struck with a fever." She said sadden as she ran hand across her sister forehead.

Okuyasu: "Did you tried the doc?"

Parasoul: "Avian is running test now, but he unsure if he'll find anything."

Okuyasu: " _This feeling… could…could it be? No not possible, is it?_ " He thought as he was closer the energy from her was strong to him.

It was like on an subconscious level he could tell what this feeling was this energy, it very similar to his very own, he could also feel one from Parasoul be it still dormant.

Parasoul: "I called you here was because when she was resting one of the soldiers told me he thought he saw a strange aura around her for a moment, the very aura you have."

Okuyasu: "I don't understand, b-but I think I have a instinctive feeling what made going on. But I'll have to check to see if what my gut telling is true." He said as **The Hand** appear behind him.

He look at Umbrella and had his Stand hand over as he look to be ready for a karate chop he even leaked a low level of hostility at her, Parasoul was quiet and concerned but just watched as she watched Okuyasu.

As he rise his hand he wasn't sure if he should hope if this worked or not. He that drop is hand as he was about to chop Umbrella with a hostile aura! As it got closer Okuyasu thought he heard a high pitched sound, and at moment he saw a imagine of his right hand being chopped to pieces and stop his attack as not a moment later a gale of wind and sound swirled around Umbrella it grazed his hand as he saw multiple cuts.

Okuyasu saw a faint pink aura around her as the gale disappeared, he had a cold sweat as he saw how close his was to losing his hand, Parasoul was shock after seeing what her sister just did.

Okuyasu: "I guess that confirms it." He said as he run his hand as it heals.

Parasoul: "Confirms what!? What is happening to my sister?" She with slight panic.

Okuyasu: "Not sure how or when this happened, but it look like Umbrella has gotten a Stand." He said as he swipe the sweat away.

Parasoul: "Wh-What… but ho-how?"

Okuyasu: "The Arrow must have did this, but I don't get it. It was with me the hold time." He said not getting it.

Parasoul: "How does a Stand do this to her?"

Okuyasu: "Her body must be reaction to the power that flowing through her. It must be stronger than her body can handle."

Parasoul: "Can we do anything to stop this?" She said with increase worry.

Okuyasu: "I don't know, when me and my Bro where hit we quickly got used to it. I faintly reminded that my Bro told me mental growth is how a Stand can be controlled.

Parasoul: "How will that help Umbrella?"

Okuyasu: "Look like it at the crossroad point of being dormant and awakened. If we can fully awakening it, that may fix her current conduction." He said rubbing his head from thinking so much.

Parasoul: "How do we do that?"

Okuyasu: "There a few ways, one of them is pain. But I don't want to do that on her, another would be pure desire, if she see or hears something and desire to do it she may awaken her Stand."

Parasoul: "I see I'm not sure how or why this happen but I feel like this is my fault. If I talk to her will that work?"

Okuyasu: "Maybe, but she would still need to feel a rush of intense desire if her Stand is to fully awakening."

Parasoul: "I understand." She said firmly.

She turn to her sister and begins to rub her hand across her head as look at her with sad eyes as she begins to speak to her.

Parasoul: "Hey Umbrella it me… your sister Parasoul, I know I haven't been around as much as I wanted to be…and I haven't been there for you as well. And if I know something like this would happen I would taken more time to spend it with you. What I'm trying to say is… I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry that I haven't been the sister you needed, can you ever forgive me?" She said after the end of it she was in tears.

Okuyasu felt a strike in is heart as it reminded him of how his Bro would comfort him when they were younger. The tears from Parsoul fall on her and hit Umbrella cheek, after a bit she reaction as her face twitched a bit and her eyes slowly open and saw her sister and Okuyasu.

Umbrella: "Parsoul…why are you crying?" She ask faintly, shocking Okuyasu and Parsoul.

Parasoul: "Umbrella! Your okay, or thank goodness!" She said hugging her sister.

Umbrella: "Huh…what are you talking about…what going on? And why is Big Bro here?" She ask weakly.

Okuyasu: "To check on you, how ya feeling?"

Umbrella: "Tire…and my head feels hot."

Parasoul: "She up but how are we going to awakening it."

Okuyasu: "This should be simple, all we need for her it to focus on a target of her desire and her will can do the rest. He said as he look for something to

Parasoul: "Very well, now Umbrella I need you to listen to be very carefully, and Okuyasu show you something I want you to focus all the energy you have and hit it, can you do that?

Umbrella: "I'm…not sure…what going on…but I'll trust you…and Big Bro." She said with a small smile.

Parasoul: "Very good, we're ready Okuyasu." She stated.

Okuyasu: "Now Umbrella all you have to do from where you are now, it hit this." He said as he reveal to holding a coin.

Umbrella: "You want me to hit that…but what about you?"

Okuyasu: "I'll be fine just focus and hit this, all you have to do is focus on hitting this." He said firmly.

Parasoul: "Truth him Umbrella."

Umbrella: "Ok." She said as she closed her eyes.

Okuyasu for his part was getting a cold sweat the moment he felt the force behind that gale, he was sure he lose his hand. But he had to do this, for Umbrella and Parasoul sake, plus if thing got to bad he block the attack, and let the wound heal.

Umbrella put her hand out as she tried to focus on the thing in front of her, she felt a strange energy flow through her, her body was beginning to but surrounded by a pink aura.

Okuyasu: "Okay Umbrella I'm going to flip this coin as you full force, you need to hit this no matter what, got it." He instructed.

Umbrella: "O-Okay."

He overlap his right hand with his Stand and made his hostile intentions clear, he didn't want too but he had to get the message across: "If you don't hit this your going to be hit". And he flick it, time look to slow for a bit as the coin left his hand and flies through the air, Parasoul was worry for her sister safety but didn't objected to Okuyasu's plan, he didn't want this anymore than her. Umbrella was still focusing on hitting the coin but than she felt a wave danger and then the coin started flying at her.

She was afraid, she was afraid of failing, afraid of what happens if she misses, and she mostly afraid of losing Parasoul her own sister, plus Okuyasu someone who understood her! She didn't want to lose those she care for! And she wouldn't, she was going to protect Parasoul and Okuyasu no matter what!

And then a burst of the same energy from the before intensified as her aura flared, and then it happened the same high pitched sound appeared and then a bullet made from sound blow the coin to pieces. And to the shock and surprised of Okuyasu and Umbrella there it was Umbrella's Stand, it look have a humanoid look, it was around the size of **Echoes Act 3** but it was pink and is had no mouth only it yellows eyes and it look to have a dress on its waist that looked like blue rains drops, on it arms where gauntlets full of holes that released the sound it was also wearing a rain hat that was yellow and pink and boots to match.

Okuyasu: "It worked." He said speechless.

Parasoul: "Umbrella." She said as more tears swelled up.

Umbrella: "Wha-" Before she could say another word, she faint and her Stand disappeared.

Parasoul: "Umbrella!" She said in worry as she checked her.

Okuyasu: "It look like she passed out after such a intense rush." He said and let out a sigh as he sat down.

Parasoul: "Her fever is gone and she back to normal, that's good."

Okuyasu: "Sorry about this whole mess, had it not been for me or this Arrow you wouldn't have been in this mess." He apologize.

Parasoul: "Don't say such things, you are not at fault for this. It is me, I was not always there for Umbrella, even when I wanted to be. She all I have left after our mother died."

Okuyasu: "She told me about that, she also said she wanted to be there for you. I never got a chance to properly thank my Bro for all he did for me, and watching him died as he save me one last time really got to me."

Parasoul: "I'm sorry to hear that, Umbrella doesn't know this and I never want her too, but when our mother was a Skullgirl, she was pregnant with Umbrella, she was the closest one to that… things heart." She said the last part with venom in her voice.

Okuyasu: "And what would happened if she get need the heart?"

Parasoul: "I don't want to even think about it, for her to be the next… I can't even say it." She said covering mouth with dread.

Okuyasu: "Well then it all the more of a reason for me to erase that thing, for good." He said firmly shocking Parasoul.

Parasoul: "Your not seriously planning on fighting the Skullgirl it would be suicide."

Okuyasu: "I'm going to have to whether I like it or not, I promise I'll protect you and Umbrella." He said with determine, making Parasoul pale face blush a bit.

Parasoul: "Y-You shouldn't say such things so seriously."

Okuyasu: "Why not? This is just fuel for me to fight even harder, for Umbrella sake and your sake as well."

Parasoul: "You sure like to make bold statements." She said as her face grow more red.

Okuyasu: "I'm not that smart, but I can fight just as well as any other."

Parasoul: "Very well, thank you Okuyasu, for your words and helping my sister." She said as she gave a soft smile and walk up to him a kiss his right cheek.

Okuyasu was trying process what just happened and he slowly turn red in face and touch his right cheek with a tremble hand.

Parasoul: "A thank you for what you done." She said smiling softly.

Okuyasu: "N-N-No p-pr-problem, Pr-Princess." He said stuttering.

Parasoul: "Please call me, Parasoul." She said kindly.

Okuyasu: "R-R-R-Right, Parasoul." He said still stuttering would blushing.

Parasoul: "I better tend to Umbrella, it was a pleasure Okuyasu, you are a true gentleman even if you may not look or act the part." She said and she turn to her sister.

Okuyasu was speechless, it look like his mind had shut down and his body was moving on his own. He leaves and just wonder for most of his day until the reality of what happens to him comes to him.

Okuyasu: "I got kissed, I got kissed by girl… no a woman, I got kiss by a woman and not just any woman, it was the princess." He said as he hear the words come out his mouth.

He still couldn't believe it, even as he said it he couldn't believe. Most guy would give up anything for the Princess to kiss them, Okuyasu felt his cheek and still felt her warmth. It really happened it truly happened.

Okuyasu: "I was kissed by the Princess. This is the greatest day of my whole life!" He cheered. He laughed to air as he like to see Josuke try and beat that.

He stopped and to a sit, he needed to focus on something more important right now, and that was the Medici and Skullgirl, he promise a lot of people he cared about to take care of them, but dealing with the Medici would be more than he could handle as he is now.

Okuyasu: "I'll have to ask Parasoul if she can help, after I cool off from what just happened of course." He said to himself.

But that was when he felt a pair of soft cushion press against his back, and then arm wrap around his neck he turn and see Nadia smiling at him and what was pressing against his back are her large breast. He turn red and almost has a nosebleed, his body was froze to where he was sitting and just stare back at Nadia.

Nadia: "I heard at Minette had a good time with you, I glad she feel like she enjoyed herself. I may even say a little bit of you may have rub off on her." She said a cheerful smile.

Okuyasu: "Y-Yeah well I-I enjoy her company as well." He stutter a bit with a red face.

Nadia: "That great to hear, now I remember saying if you did well, I give you a reward~." She purred and cup his right cheek. And then she kissed his left cheek and for fun bite his left ear, shocking him. "I hope you enjoyed it, next time I may give you something more~." She purred and before she left she rubbed his right cheek and walk away with a sway in her hips.

Okuyasu was again frozen with shock as twice today he was kiss by another woman and a sexy one at that, it was too much for his poor brain he ended up just passing out from the pure shock of it.

* * *

From a rooftop not to close or to far Valentine watch the whole thing with a smirk finding very entertaining.

Valentine: "It look the poor street punk brain couldn't handle it, and that girl have a unique body, I'll have to study it later~."

Okuyasu regain consciousness and got up took himself home to rest this hold day off.

Valentine: "He sure is a bizarre one, but he little on the cute side maybe even handsome. I'll have to check his body to see what I'm dealing with~."

Valentine got up and decided to call it a day, and leave she could only hope he would gain the power needs to end this Skullgirl madness. She know the dangerous potential of his power when she had Painwheel attack him. If he could do that much damage without Parasites, imagine if he had one suited for his way of fighting.

Valentine: "No doubt he going to be a dangerous foe, and hopefully it will be enough to stop Marie and her followers." She thought grimly as she moves.

* * *

Elsewhere in darker part of New Meridian it nighttime by now and in warehouse in the middle sitting on a crates is Shura, he was on the phone talking to Vitale.

Shura: "It only natural that was going to happen Vitale, from the start you underestimated this guy."

Vitale: "And after two fail you think your the answer?"

Shura: "Unlike El Macho and Smoke I will finish him like a true assassins. I'm not a fighter I'm a killer hitman Vil."

Vitale: "Hmmmmmmm, very well Shura I'll leave this pest to you. But should you fail."

Shura: "Yeah yeah I now Vil trust me, this guy is going to be the thing of the past." He smiled.

Vitale: "He better." He said hanging up.

Shura sighed as he lean back, it reveals he cover in blood his hands especially, and when the moon light shine through, it revealed the floor stain with blood and the bodies of 20 to 40 men all arm to the teeth, broken and bloody.

Shura: "Let see what you can do new guy. I getting excited just thinking about it.' He said as the ground cracked and the air around was distorted with his bloodlust.

With new powers awakened and new enemies appearing the line between friend and foe is blurry for most, it clear within the defts true power is there all it need to do is be awakened.

* * *

Done! Saw I was a day behind because my Internet was cut but here it is. I hope like how this chapter ended what was your favor part. I'm going to tried to focus Okuyasu with the others girls. What do you think of Umbrella Stand, What do you think about the Parasites in Okuyasu? How do you think Okuyasu will react to Beowulf? How do you think Okuyasu will react to Peacock? What do you think Okuyasu and Minette date? Review me your answers and as always thanks for your support! Peaces!


	9. Chapter 9

As I said I'll will be focus Okuyasu with the others girl so I tried this chapter and word my magic to do so. I have more sweet and fluffy yet steam sense with Okuyasu and the girls, also on the battles as well.

I don't own Skullgirls or JoJo DIU

* * *

Chapter 9: **A Heart's Desire, A Request Of Importance! The Hand Vs. A Dead Man Walking!?**

Okuyasu returned and when straight to sleep, he was exhausted both mentally and emotionally. He was a swirling mess of shock and embarrassment. And right now, he just wanted to sleep it away and refresh himself. Okuyasu shut his eyes and let himself rest letting sleep over take him. The girls left him be as he sleeps. He had a lot to do tomorrow if he wishes to get stronger and move up on the plans he has for the Skullgirl and Medici, he sleeps the night away and prepare for the new day.

It was another day, and now Okuyasu was refreshed and cool down from yesterday. He gets up and stretch and ready himself for the day. He cracked his neck, then he cleaned up and dressed himself.

He was right and ready for the day, he wonders what he should do today. He figure that he go and see what fate had in store for him today. He bit his goodbyes to the girls and left and breathe in the air, he needed time to clear his head.

As he walked around New Meridian his thoughts where on a lot of things, like the powerful opponents the Skullgirl has and how powerful the Skullgirl is herself, the Medici hitman and just who else would he fight, Umbrella new Stand that she awakened yesterday, and mostly his newly found Parasite that was inside his body. But also the double kiss he got yesterday. He started blushing at the thought and shook his head to focus.

Okuyasu: "How am I going to use my Parasites if I don't even know how to use them? Hmmm maybe talking to someone who has one would help." He said to himself.

He only known two people with real knowledge on how to control a Parasite; Filia and Squigly. But Filia was busy at school so the left Squigly, he thought Leviathan may even shed some light on how to deal with these things. So he headed back to the house to talk with Squigly, as he return Squigly was surprised and thought he had left.

Squigly: "Okuyasu? I thought you left, why did you return?" She asked confused.

Okuyasu: "Well, I had a few questions to ask ya." He stated.

Squigly: "I see what did you want to know?" She asked with a smile.

Okuyasu: "It about my Parasites, I'm not sure how to control or even use them. Since you have Leviathan, I figure you or him may have some advice for me." He said rubbing his head.

Squigly: "I see, well the Parasites that your hosting are artificial. Leviathan is a real one, no offence." She said flustered.

Okuyasu: "None taking."

Squigly: "Anyway Parasite can't act or survive long without a host, if the Parasite is removed the host will die. And if the host dies with the Parasite still attached they will die as well.

Okuyasu: "Ok that makes sense, like with Stands only with living things."

Squigly: "You can say that, I don't know anything about artificial Parasite but I'm think they follow the same logic, what do you think Leviathan."

Leviathan: "Well, my lady there is one think I know about them that make them different from us."

Okuyasu: "What's that?"

Leviathan: "There lack of intelligence it rare for some of them think for themselves. You're Parasites are no different, they act like a swarm, basic on your instinct or will they will acted accordingly."

Okuyasu: "So I just need to focus and they'll do what I want?"

Leviathan: "Mostly likely. But it will take a while for them to do so."

Okuyasu: "Hmmm, I think I go it, thank Leviathan, thank Squigly. You really help me out!" He said as he turned and ran out.

Squigly: "N-No problem!" She a bit flustered.

Leviathan: "Ah, the feeling of love and affection, such a beauty." He sighed.

Squigly: "L-Leviathan!" She said in embarrassment.

With Okuyasu he was thanking of what Leviathan told him was it similar to what Doctor Avian told him. It felt like if he could focus long enough he has what he needs but what should he focus on? He didn't feel the need to do so if he doesn't have a reason?

Okuyasu: "I guess I'll know the time comes, I hope at least. Man this thinking shit is just not for me."

He sighed, would he was walking he didn't see he bumped into someone, when he looked to see who it was, it was Cerebella. He helped up and apologize as well, but she said it was her fault a bit flustered. It was a bit awkward know, he needed to stop meeting her like this.

Okuyasu: "How have you been? Been sometime since I saw you."

Cerebella: "Y-Yeah, I been do-doing w-well." She said blushing.

Okuyasu: "O-Ok." He said feeling awkward.

Cerebella: "H-How about you, how have yo-you been?" She said still fluster.

Okuyasu: "Great, I been doing fine." He said relaxing a bit.

Cerebella: "Th-That's nice." She said looking the other way.

Okuyasu: "It great seeing you again, I get that we don't know a lot about each other. So about you and I hang out for a bit, if your okay with." He said in a playful tone.

Cerebella: "I-I-I-I m-mean that fine! I-I m-mean, I wo-wouldn't mind. I-It n-ni-nice se-seeing y-you again t-too." She stutters with a red face.

Okuyasu: "Great."

He walked around with Cerebella the two talked, he told her about his family, what happened to mom and dad, what happened to Keicho, and what he did after his brother died, He left out how he died or how he is from another world.

Cerebella: "I'm very sorry to hear that." She said sad for Okuyasu.

Okuyasu: "It alright, I grow strong from it, what about you?"

Cerebella: "I was a street urchin for a long time, but then someone took me in and gave me a home. Because of that person I was able to be the person I am, I am thankful to them and all I want to do is help repay them in any way." She smiles brightly.

Okuyasu: "That very noble of you, I can understand wanting to do such a thing." He said smiling as that reminded him of how he wanted to help his brother.

Cerebella: "Th-Thanks, you kn-know, yo-your a very sweet guy." She blush looking the other way.

Okuyasu: "Thanks, your not so bad yourself. Your a very talented, beautiful, strong woman and any guy but lucky to have you." He said feeling bold again.

Cerebella: "I-I-I…th-th-that…y-you…b-but." She was unable to form a proper words, all she could do was stutter with a crimson face.

Okuyasu smile at how easily she would get, it was nice to so how someone else got from what he said, which was all true in his opinion.

Okuyasu: "You really do look prettier like this, it a great color on you." He said in a playful tone.

Cerebella was unable to say anything else, she just stood there blushing like crazy.

Okuyasu: "But seriously, I mean what I said. Your an amazing person."

Cerebella eyes widened as she saw Okuyasu leave. Yet again he left her speechless and red in the face. She dazed was short lived as she received a phone call, it was revealed to be Shura calling making her sigh.

Cerebella: "What is it Shura?" She sighed.

Shura: "Hello Bell, just calling to say hi." He said playfully.

Cerebella: "What do you want, Shura? She said impatience.

Shura: "Just letting you know to be ready, because tonight is the night. I can feel it so don't miss it." He said with gleam.

Cerebella: "Alright, but why let me know if you plan to finish him, unless you don't think you can win."

Shura: "That not it, but it best to plan for everything I figure at least one of you is planning on finish if by chance I do loss."

Cerebella: "Whatever just not fail, Vitale with have your head."

Shura: "I'm sure Vil will, till next time Bell." He teased.

Cerebella: "Sh-Shut up!" She shouted and hang up.

Cerebella huffed and walked off back to Smoke and Angela, she figured she tell them of Shura's plans.

* * *

As for Okuyasu, he was headed for the castle to ask Parasoul a important request that would help in his quest. He was only one man and if he wanted to have an even a small chance of winning, he needed help. He made his way to the castle and enter, he looks around and then saw Parasoul talking some on **Black Egrets** Soldiers, the soldiers left, Parasoul sighed.

Okuyasu: "Yo, what wrong Parasoul?"

Parasoul: "Oh! Okuyasu it nothing, just some trouble with the Skullgirl. More and more soldiers keep disappearing, I send a few teams to track the Skullgirl movement and they disappeared not a single survivor." She sighed.

Okuyasu: "Damn, that something. What do you think it is?" He asked seriously.

Parasoul: "Not sure, but whatever it is, it's dangerous. Anyway what my I ask brings you here? Is it about Umbrella?"

Okuyasu: "No, but sense you ask how is she doing? Anything bad happened?"

Parasoul: "She doing well, she has been practicing using her new Stand, but I think she'll need your help with that." She sighed but smiled.

Okuyasu: "Noted, but the reason why I am here is that I needed you help with the Medici." He asked seriously.

Parasoul paused for a moment and look at Okuyasu to see if he was serious, and he was. But how could that be?

Parasoul: "Okuyasu may I ask why? You didn't do anything rash with them did you?"

Okuyasu: "Not so much had…but so much did, I trash there place and rough up one of there guys now I have a target on my back." He sighed.

Parasoul: "You challenge the Medici, b-but when and how!? Wait! Was it you that thrash the River King King Casino?"

Okuyasu: "Yeah, I almost died but I was able to survive."

Parasoul: "I see that would make sense, the last fight you has showed similar destruction when I found you, but why challenge the Medici?"

Okuyasu: "Two reason, one they kidnapped a close friend of mine, and two I made a promise to end them once and for all!"

Parasoul: "Okuyasu, what you doing is fighting an organization that has both the power and number to end you if your not careful. Do you really have the strength and will do it?"

Okuyasu: "I don't have a choice, I needed to be if I plan on making my promise a reality." He said firmly clenching his hands.

Parasoul: "Very well, I'll see what I can do. But you need to be safe because, Umbrella has grown attached to you, and so have I in a way." She said shyly and blush a little. Okuyasu eyes widened a bit and his cheeks blush a bit.

Okuyasu: "Don't worry I not that easy to kill or knock down!" He said with a smile.

Parasoul: "I can tell." She smiled.

Okuyasu: "Thanks Parasoul, I really mean it with your help it will do a lot of good for me."

Parasoul: "My pleasure, I own you for helping Umbrella so it the least I can do."

Okuyasu: "Right, thanks again." He said and turned to leave.

Parasoul: "Wait! Before you go, do you mind seeing Umbrella, I truly believe she would benefit if you gave her some advice." She pleaded.

Okuyasu: "Alright, I have time to spare." He said plainly.

He moved to Umbrella room and saw her practicing with her new Stand, she was having trouble controlling the Vibrating Air, which is the name he chose to call it from now on. She couldn't aim well and if it wasn't that then it was the lack of power she put into it when it does fire.

Okuyasu: "Trouble kid?" He ask surprising her.

Umbrella: "Oh! Hey Big Bro, I been at this all day and my attacks are either missing or not strong enough." She said frustrated. "What am I doing wrong?" She asked him.

Okuyasu: "Well, it more or less how your thinking is."

Umbrella: "Huh?"

Okuyasu: "Your power is a mix of your spirit and mind. If your spirit to weak than your Stand power will be as well, if your mind to weak your Stand potential will decrease. What I'm trying to say is that it not what your Stand can do, how you can use it." He adviced.

Umbrella: "So your saying all I need to do is keep my spirits high and my thoughts focus?" She asked.

Okuyasu: "Yeah, your just new at this so give it a little more time and you'll be a natural, just like me." He smiled.

Umbrella: "Really!? You think so Big Bro!" She asked with excitement.

Okuyasu: "Yeah, just give time." He said with confidence.

Umbrella: "Thanks, Big Bro!" She said excited and when back to practice.

Okuyasu: "No problem." He said and left.

He walked out Umbrella's room and saw Parasoul still there, it look like she was waiting.

Parasoul: "So how did it go?" She asked.

Okuyasu: "Fine, she'll get the rope so, all she needs is a little time, and patience.

Parasoul: "I see thank you for helping Umbrella again." She said with a soft smile.

Okuyasu: "No problem." He said with his own smile.

He then left the castle, but before he left he was told by Parasoul that Doctor Avian wanted to see him, she told him that he said it was important and that he should see him now. So Okuyasu did as he was told and headed for Lab 8.

* * *

Once he got there he saw Doctor Avian, and from the looks of it Doctor Avian didn't look like he had gotten much sleep or any at all. And not to far he also saw what looks like a mix between a cannon and flamethrower that look to be half build, and when given a closer look it had a name that said, Project: " **Exterminator** ".

Avian: "Ah, Okuyasu my boy, I'm glad you're here! Come I have to show something." He said with baggy eyes and excitement.

Okuyasu: "Okay Doc, but are you okay?"

Avian: "Oh me? I'm fine, I just been studying the Parasites that are in your blood. And I founded and amazing discover!" He stated.

Okuyasu: "What is it?"

Avian: "I'll show you, come look at this." He said showing Okuyasu.

What Avian was showing Okuyasu was the Parasite in his blood, before they had blue eyes but now for some reason their eyes were red and the look to be moving faster.

Okuyasu: "What…the?" He said in confusion.

Avian: "Amazing isn't it? When under a large amount of stress or other intense emotions they active some kind of attack mode that increase the blood flow and oxygen input as well."

Okuyasu: "What does that have to do with me?" He said in confusion but was starting to get it.

Avian: "If this can happen to the Parasite here, than the ones in your body can do the same! And if so that can trigger some kind of new form of power."

Okuyasu: "Really? So I could grow stronger?" He said in shock.

Avian: "Precisely my boy! But fair warning such an intense change may have a strong toll on your body, so be careful." He warned.

Okuyasu: "Alright thanks Doc, and maybe you should get some sleep."

Doc: "Ah, your very right my boy, I should rest." He yawned and walk off to sleep.

But as he was going to rest, the door busted open and revealed a girl wearing a maroon dress and hat with a red bow, she had fair white skin, ginger hair, and cartoon-like eyes? And weird thin metal arms with red eyes, and white cartoon cloves, she also had sharp teeth."

"Ah yo Doc, are you done yet!" She ask loudly.

Okuyasu: "The hell?" He said in confusion.

Avian: "Oh, Peacock. What can I do for you?" He asked her.

Peacock: "I wanted to know if you finish it yet! You said you be done soon! Well!?"

Avian: "Oh my apologizes, I been so business with others thing I have a chance to finish yet." He said rubbing his eyes.

Peacock: "WHAAAAAA! What the hell have you been doing!?"

Avian: "I have been busy studying this fellow's blood, and I just made a breakthrough. He had artificial Parasites in his body." He said pointing to Okuyasu.

Peacock: "Huh? So who the thug looking punk?" She asked in confusion.

Okuyasu: "Who the hell you calling punk! You cartoon-looking reject!" He said not liking the tone Peacock used.

Peacock: "Wha!? You! You street brawling thug!" She shot back.

Okuyasu: "You mother- alright you want to see just how much a thug I'm really am, cartoon bitch." He growled cracking his knuckles.

Peacock: "Bring it on! I beat your ass, you delinquent looking punk!" She yelled readying herself.

But before either of them could fight it out, Avian stop them both.

Avian: "Both of you calm down! Please there is no need to fight, my apologies Okuyasu this is Patrica Watson or Peacock. She was an orphan and badly injured when I found her, she lost her arms and eyes I did what could to fix though." He sighed, as Peacock look away. Great, now Okuyasu felt like an asshole for his earlier insults.

Avian: "But, Patrica you shouldn't judge Okuyasu on his looks, he had a hard life as well." Now it was Peacock turn feel about what she said.

And now it was awkward for both of them, they both look in different directions. Okuyasu sighed and figure he but the bigger man.

Okuyasu: "Sorry for the insults, I shouldn't call you those names."

Peacock: "Same here, I started it. You not that bad looking, you kind of look like a badass."

Okuyasu: "Thanks. By the way names Okuyasu Nijimura."

Avian: "There now that better, Patrica as for that I need a little rest and then I'll finish it." He said yawning and walking away.

Peacock: "Right doc, get some rest now." She said and left to watch her shows.

Okuyasu left and with more information about his Parasites, with this he has a better clue on how to active this hidden power they have inside him. And now that he has help from Parasoul he has a better chance at taken down the Medici.

* * *

Later in the day Okuyasu was at the HatCafe drinking some black tea, he was resting after doing all that moving today. He was thinking how what and how to awaken the Parasite's power so he could have a better chance of fighting new enemies.

He finishes his tea and paid for what little money he was able to get from Filia and left. As he walked, he felt as though he was being watched, and the amount of killing intent being thrown at him was clear that this enemy was not playing around.

He continued to walk and acted like nothing was wrong, he was used to this feeling and so he knows how to handle this kind of situation. He stops at an area away from the public and that was very familiar to him, this was the place where he meets Carol formerly now as Painwheel.

Okuyasu: "Come out I know your there, your not very good at hiding your bloodlust." He said seriously.

And from the shadow was revealed to be Shura himself, he pulled down his hoodie and revealed his face to Okuyasu but he still keep his bandana on his face.

Okuyasu: "Another Medici assassins gunning for my head." He said plainly.

Shura: "You don't sound to think highly of me?" He said in a fake hurt tone.

Okuyasu: "I already beaten two of you, but I'm not stupid enough to let you get the drop on me, I can tell your just as dangerous as the other guys I faced." He said seriously.

Shura: "Oh? So you know that I'm here to kill you, and know not to take me lightly? I figure idiots like you would be full of themselves, but guess not." He said in a carefree tone.

Okuyasu: "I maybe an idiot, but I'm no fool, so quite being around the bush and tell your name." He growled.

Shura: "Names Shura, Shura Siccità. But more people call me, The Dead Man Walking." He said the last part in a dark tone.

Okuyasu: "And I'm call and Eraser, want to find out why?" He asked in a dark tone as well.

Shura: "Lets." He with glee.

* * *

Okuyasu: "Let see how tough you really are." **The Hand** appears behind him scrape away space.

Shura: "Your just going to be another deadman, soon." Appearing in a tornado of sand and walks out.

 **READY, ACTION: OPEN THE GAME!**

Okuyasu started by charging Shura and testing the waters, he went for a left kick, but Shura block it with his hand, and rush for a punch but Okuyasu block it and was skidding across the ground from the force. He overlap his right fist with **The Hand** fist and throw a punch but Shura block and didn't even move an inch from the force. It then turns to a fight of close combat as Okuyasu and Shura throw punches and kicks at each other but they blows were blocked or miss directed, Shura got Okuyasu across the face with a right hook making his slide across the ground, Okuyasu got up and spit out a lot of blood from the blow. Shura punch were the strongest he ever face yet.

Okuyasu: " _Shit his power is on par with Josuke's_ _ **Crazy Diamond**_ _, hell they may even surpass_ _ **Crazy Diamond**_ _._ " He thought as he wiped the blood off his face.

Shura rush Okuyasu and throws a barrage of punches but Okuyasu block them with his Stand even so, he can still feel the damage from the force. He goes for a kick but that block as well, he then throw across the ground but before he hit the ground he scrape away space and it above and goes for an ax kick, but Shura block with his wrist. Okuyasu's Stand goes for a barrage of kicks, but Shura block them all with just his right hand, smirking at Okuyasu. He backup and goes for a barrage of punches himself but Shura block with one hand again. Okuyasu gritted his teeth in frustration, all his attack are nothing! He blocks every blow he throws at him, and continue to taunt with his smirk. Okuyasu calm himself down and focus on Shura it clear he no regular fighter these something off about him. Okuyasu was done testing the waters and is now serious.

Shura: "Oh? Are you do playing around? Good, I hope you can show some real skill this time." He said as he sense the difference in Okuyasu.

Okuyasu: "You'll see." He sneered.

He rushes and calling out **The Hand** and goes for a left hook but Shura blocks it but he felt the full force this time which means Okuyasu isn't playing. He goes for a right kick at full speed but Shura blocks and skidded a little, Okuyasu goes for a right hook that faster than before and Shura barely has any time to block, Okuyasu then finish it with a left kick and this time get him across the face and hit the ground, Shura get up and fix his bandana and look Okuyasu, he smirks and then cracked his knuckles and neck, he releases a wave of bloodlust that show Okuyasu, he getting serious as well.

Shura: "You may want to watch closely, because this next move is going to surprise you." He said with a smile.

And then he attacks Okuyasu with his **Corpse Punch** which is reveal to be him disattaching his arm and throwing it from his body with black string connected to it, as it flies through the air. Okuyasu was so shocked by the sight he had no time to block as it hit his chest making him cough up blood.

Okuyasu: "Wh-What the fuck!?" He said in shock.

Shura: "Neat isn't it, you don't see that just anywhere." He said as he reconnects his arm.

Okuyasu: " _What the hell, is he!?_ " He thought in shock.

He shakingly gets up and spit up a little more blood, he wipes it away. He charges Shura and cocks back his fist overlapping it with his Stand, Shura does the same and both fist slam into each other making a wave of air from the blow. Shura then did another **Corpse Punch** to Okuyasu's face making skid across the ground and cough up a bit of blood and growls, he rushes in at full speed and before Shura could acted, Okuyasu used **The Hand** to punch him in the face at full force. But to his shock Shura acts like it did nothing and uppercuts **The Hand** making Okuyasu fly backwards and hit the ground hard. He coughed up more blood and rubs his jaw, he barely had time to block Shura **Corpse Kick** which was the same thing but this time his leg disattach from his body and hit Okuyasu sending farther across the ground.

Okuyasu attacks with a right hook but Shura dodge and jump in the air and kick with both feet blocking the blow. Okuyasu then kicks Shura in the chin making fly back, he staggers to get up but Okuyasu get him across the face with a left hook and then a knee to the gut and hit him with a barrage of kicks making hit a wall. And after taking that much damage, he fine! He doesn't even show any signs of slowing down, not even a little.

Shura: "All this fist-to-fist fighting was fun, but I believe it time I take my job seriously and finish you now." He said stretching.

Okuyasu: " _Wait, so he was holding back! Just what else does this guy have left to hide!?_ " He thought in shock.

Shura's hands leak something, and it reveals to be sand, he rushed at Okuyasu in an instant. Okuyasu barely had time to dodge Shura **Desert Palm** as small part of clothes turn to nothing and the right side begin to dry and crack. He was freaking out and backed up and dodge more of Shura **Desert Palm** which had sand coming from his hands.

Okuyasu: " _He serious, he not holding back anymore!_ " He thought in panic.

He kicked up some rocks from the ground to hit Shura with but he turned them to sand with a simple touch. He then blow the sand in Okuyasu's face. blocking his visit and strike him with his **Gargoyle Punch**. He was when he cover his hand in sand had it form a dragon face and harden the sand, he strike Okuyasu in the gut making him spit up a lot of blood and breaking a few of his ribs. Sand begin to rush and flow around Shura as he charge Okuyasu to dry him up. Okuyasu scrapes away space to get some distance, he clenches his side of his gut as blood leak from the cracks and from the broken ribs, Okuyasu lands on the grab as he glares at Shura.

Okuyasu: "Just what the hell are you?" He sneered.

Shura: "Me? I used to be human, but that was a long time ago. After an **certain** event, my body was forever changed. It no longer hold any life." He said seriously.

Okuyasu: "Wait, so your body?" He said in shock.

Shura: "That right, it a corpse now! After that I had all the limiters removed and work it to be at the very peak of strength. This is only a house for my soul and nothing more." He said as he flex his muscles, making vein appeared.

Okuyasu: "Than how the hell are you still alive!?" He ask confused and and still shocked.

Shura: "It thanks to my Parasite, **Soul Ravager**. Sense my body no longer needs air, and my heart has long since stop beating. My Parasite absorb the natural life energy of the world, it also gives me control of the minerals of the in ground. It helps keep me from robbing away, but I need thick and strong string to keep it together." He said as his fingers disattach and reveal black string as more come out his hand waving around.

Okuyasu was beyond shock, to think that this guy was a living corpse with overwhelming physical strength. This was too bizarre to be possible, but that would explain why he didn't show any pain when he hit him, since he died his nerves and brain no longer work anymore. Shura attacks Okuyasu with a **Corpse Kick** and it his Okuyasu chest making cough up blood but he grab Shura leg and with all his strength pull him to him, and get him right in the face making fly back.

Okuyasu: "Sense your already died, I don't have to worry about holding back when I beat the shit out of you." He said seriously cracking his knuckles.

Shura: "Then, let's get started with round 2."

Okuyasu scrape away space and was above him and cocked back his fist and throws a hard punch, Shura block it and throw a **Corpse Punch** but Okuyasu block it. Both clench their fists and let goes, Okuyasu wound heal but his side is still cracks and leaking blood but it has gotten slower. Shura attack with another **Gargoyle Punch** he hit Okuyasu shoulder making gritted his teeth and he get Shura in the face again so hard it breaks his nose. Okuyasu clench his shoulder as it feels like it was broken it heals but it still painful, Shura fix his broken nose and rush Okuyasu and goes **Sand Pillar** as a pillar of sand raise from the ground it block Okuyasu view and as Shura goes through the pillar he hit Okuyasu with a **Corpse Punch** to the chest and then attacks with a **Corpse Kick**. Okuyasu spit up a lot of blood and attacks with a barrage of punches but Shura block then with another **Sand Pillar** and then he get behind Okuyasu and as he about to attack, Okuyasu get above him and ax kicked him in the face. He fixes his cloth mask as it look like he was trying to keep it from falling. He saw why Okuyasu was alive for this long, his strength was no joke but it was nothing to Shura no matter how much damage he takes, it nothing with a body that feels no pain!

Shura: "You strong that much, if I was still alive I be in a lot of pain. But there another upside to having a corpse for a body." He said with a hidden smirk.

Okuyasu: "And what that?" He asked. " _Shit even with this healing my body is still taking too much damage!_ " He thought and swipe a bit of blood.

Shura: "Sooner or later your going to run out of steam, well I will still have the energy to fight." He said darkly.

Okuyasu: "Then I better finish you quickly." He said with a glare.

He rushed and goes for a kick but Shura dodges it and hit Okuyasu with a **Sand Golem Fist** as sand surround his fist and making a big fist, the blow was powerful but Okuyasu tank the hit and get close and hit Shura with an uppercut and then a gut punch. But it does little to slow Shura down as he hit Okuyasu in the gut with a **Gargoyle Punch** and then cut him up with his **Sandstorm Whirlwind** he clothes as torn to shreds and whatever left of his pants as pieces of cloth of his shirt and jacket. Okuyasu has deep cuts that heal but he cover his mouth and vomit up a lot of blood. He take a knee and pants, his vision got blurry, he shakily gets up. Shura has a large pile of sand rise from the ground and clench his fist as changing the sand into golden blades and attack Okuyasu with his **Golden Hornet Swarm** Okuyasu deflates the blade with **The Hand** but some got through hitting his left shoulder, right forearm, left leg, left side, and stomach. Okuyasu staggers back a bit, and pull the blades out, his healing is getting slower and weaker.

Okuyasu: " _Dammit…I'm…losing I can't…throw in now!_ " He thought as he trick to keep from falling.

Shura hit Okuyasu with a **Golden Shiner** as sand cover his fist it and then fall off as his arm has gold armor and get Okuyasu hard across the face as he slide keeping his feet on the ground. He gritted his teeth and charge Okuyasu with a hard left hook across Shura face but it doesn't hurt him and he **Corpse Punch** to gut then kick him making him skid across the ground. Shura then attacks Okuyasu with his **Sand Dragon Fist** , Shura throw a **Corpse Punch** and then cover it in sand having it take a form of a serpent with a dragon head. The impact of the attack break a few bones and make Okuyasu vomit blobs of blood at this point most would think he be dead but he was still alive, he hit the ground but slowly shakily gets back up. His body and face were cake in his own blood, his breathing was slow and soft, and his body screams in pain, but even so he rushes at Shura with all the energy he has left and cock back his right fist and with all the power his has left throw his punch as he overlap his fist for **The Hand** , but he punch connects it hit an armor dome which was Shura's **Pangolin Shield**. Okuyasu was shock as his last effort to attack was stopped.

Shura: "It like I said, sooner or later you would run out of energy. No matter how strong you are as longer body is burdened with pain and damage, you'll always fail." He said seriously.

As he said that Okuyasu was completely drained as his vision darkened and his eyes became glazed over he fell limp to his knee, there was a **Sand Pillar** on both sides of Okuyasu. Shura clapped his hands together using **Pillar Crusher** smashing the pillars into Okuyasu making sand fly everywhere Okuyasu's eyes turn white as he fell to the ground.

Shura begin to turn to leave feeling his work done, as Okuyasu lays there motionless on the ground, there a faint thump.

Thump…Thump…Thump

It was so soft that no one, not even a mouse could here.

Thump…Thump…Thump…Thump

But it grew louder and as it did something change in Okuyasu's body

Thump…Thump…Thump…Thump…Thump

As the beating grew louder, Okuyasu finger begin to move.

Thump…Thump…Thump…Thump…Thump…Thump

And as the thumping was now able to be heard, Shura turn and look at Okuyasu in shock.

Shura: "Impossible! He can't be alive!? He was on his last legs!" He said in shock.

Thumping that Shura was hearing was the thumping of Okuyasu's heart! Okuyasu's heart was thumping so fast and loud that the naked ear could hear the thumping.

Shura rush Okuyasu to finish him off, but as he rushed at him, but then a very loud thump stop and a loud boom was release making a smokescreen of steam, Shura was stunned from the sound but still strike but he hit the only ground and to his shock, Okuyasu was gone!? He felt a presence behind him and as he turned to strike he was hit in the face and sent flying into a wall.

And the attacker reveal Okuyasu as a dark metallic blue aura coated his body along with shiny blue eyes, what else is that his injures where complete heal.

Okuyasu look at his hand and look around his body, he felt a large burst of power rush him and then only calmness, he felt so light as if he was floating. Shura fell out the wall as he pick himself up, as he looked at Okuyasu there was a fist shape dent in his face and a piece of his bandana the cover his face was torn off.

Shura: " _What the hell was that!? How did he get this power!? He was just a moment away from death!_ " He thought as shakily got up.

His one punch in that form shook Shura's whole body, and even thought he couldn't feel pain he was still vulnerable to damage.

Okuyasu: "I feel so calm and light, yet so solid and sturdy. Could this be the power the Parasites in body?" He said to himself in a calm tone.

Shura: "Well look at you! If you had something like this I would be a little hurt that you did use it!" He said fake being hurt.

Okuyasu: "This is new to me as well." He said clenching and unclenching his hand.

Shura: "Well this a real surprise that was quite a punch you packed, to bad I couldn't feel it." He said smugly.

Okuyasu was still silent as he tested his body to see if it can still move.

Shura: " _If I was still alive I either be dead or knockout. I tell just from the one blow you get a huge boost in power_." He thought seriously as he was now worried.

Okuyasu: "I can't call out **The Hand** but I still feel it power inside me. Why?" He thought as he can no longer call his Stand.

He try overlapping and to his surprise he could do it but one on his arms and legs.

Shura: "Well then let's see what that new form of yours has, shall we!?" He stated with a smirk. " _If things get dicey I'll be a force to uses my trump card._ He thought seriously.

Okuyasu: "Fine, I still have to pummel your dead ass into the ground." He said seriously.

Shura charge at Okuyasu and attack with a **Gold Shiner** but Okuyasu dodge and punch Shura in the back of the neck which had him slamming face first into the ground, making it crack. But it didn't stop him from fighting as he gripped the ground and tried to kick Okuyasu but he block and grab his leg and slams him back first face into the ground. He shot a **Corpse Punch** but Okuyasu caught his punch and use it to pull him up close and punch in the face making him skid into a wall, Shura body was stuck in the wall as he opened his eyes to see what happened. He pulled himself out but fell on his hands and knees it took him a moment to even process what happened.

Okuyasu: "Did you drop something, or is that dead body of yours at it limit?" He asked plainly.

That snap Shura awake as he rushed up and attack with his **Gargoyle Punch** but Okuyasu counted it with his punch breaking it and leaving only Shura fist. He didn't stop he strike with a **Corpse Kick** but Okuyasu block that too and kicked him in the gut but then attack with his **Gargoyle Impact** with is make the head and then blast like a missile Okuyasu dodge that and punch Shura in the gut, then face, chest, and roundhouse kick him across the face. He hit the ground on the right side of his head sliding across the ground before the rest of his whole body fell to the ground. He got up daze a bit and saw his cloth mask was getting torn a bit which was unpleasing to Shura as he fix it to cover his lower half of his face. He attack **Golden Hornet Swarm** but Okuyaus dodge them all but then Shura got close and use his **Sandstorm Whirlwind** to do the job but Okuyasu dodge that as well. He punched Shura in the gut and kick him in the face, Shura skids across the ground.

Shura: " _As I am now I'm no match for him with that power! I have no choice I need to use if I have a chance at finishing him!_ " He thought seriously.

Shura clench his fist an activated his trump card, **Life Line: Life Driver**! As Shura body is surround by a green and white energy his eyes glow green and his muscle bulk up his power raises, Shura is surrounded by an aura of green and white.

Shura: "Now the real show can begin."

He rushed Okuyasu and throws a punch, Okuyasu caught his fist he was aware by the boost of power he was hiding, he didn't had time to play around. He didn't know how long he had until this power ran out.

So as he cocked back his fist and Shura did the same both throw a powerful punch and as the connect they release a shockwave that shook the ground, cracking it as well. They clash punches and kicks releasing shockwaves, blow for blow it almost like they were even. Okuyasu skid across the battlefield and deflated more **Golden Hornet Swarm** that Shura sent at him, he block a punch to the face and knee Shura in the stomach. He treats using **Pillar Crusher** but Okuyasu stop the pillar with his bare hands and crush them, Shura tried to us **Gargoyle Impact** but Okuyasu dodge it and kick him but he blocked it. Shura tried **Sand Golem Smash** as he made two large sand fist and tried crush Okuyasu with them, he stop it with one hand and kick in the left side but Shura used his leg to block it.

Okuyasu: " _This guy is stronger than before, I need to finish him before I run out!_ " He thought as he could feel himself at the limit.

Shura: " _I need to take him down!_ _ **Life Line: Life Driver**_ _raises my power greatly, but the overwhelming energy rushing in my body weaken the string holding me together_! He thought as he could feel threads beginning to snap from the pressure.

Shura aura flare up and he activated his special move, **Death's Drought** as the ground dried up and crack a large wave of life energy infuse sand spike shot out from every direction, Okuyasu dodge it all but it took a lot of energy to do so. Both rush each other sending a barrage of punches as there fist clash it created shockwaves, then they punch each other in the face. Okuyasu spit out a bit of blood, Shura fix his cloth mask both look each other, for one final shot.

And as Okuyasu rush full speed to finish this, he felt a surge of pain and gritted his teeth as blood came out him mouth and he slid on the ground. Shura was about to rush but he had cancel **Life Line: Life Driver** because too many string had snapped.

 **CUT: TIE!**

Shura: "Look like... it a draw."

* * *

As Okuyasu feel a mass amount of pain in his muscles he still tried to get up and fight. Shura could not feel pain, he felt the side effect of before left a lot of damage in his body.

Both tried to get up but Okuyasu's muscle where in so much pain he felt like his bones would snap at any moment. Shura creates a blade out of sand and as he was aiming for a vital point, both failed to see some not to far from them. It was Peacock and it look like she was holding the now finish Project: " **Exterminator** " as she aims a red light in the for of a cross beam in Shura to focus on him.

Peacock: "Fire in the hole!" She shout get both the attention of Okuyasu and Shura.

Then a large torrent of blue fire is shot out, Shura see it aims for him and create a large wall of sand to block it but it blast through he run to get away as fast as possible but his right arm is caught on fire and he screamed in shock, and pain!?

Peacock: "Bullseye!" She shouted in excitement.

Shura: "AHHHHH, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck! Wh-What fuck is this shit!?" He said as he swipes his arm to take out the flames.

Shura put the flames out with sand and when it out his arm was burnt black and crumble. He turned to Peacock glare at her but as she aims at him his glare was replace with fear. He didn't need to be a genius to know what would have happened if he was hit with those flames again. He couldn't die here! He didn't want to die! He wasn't going to let years of planning and waiting go to hell! So he creates a large tornado of sand and once the Peacock fired the flames again and they hit it, Shura was gone.

Peacock: "Look like someone just shit their pants and turned tail and ran! Hahahaha!" She said with glee as she laughed.

Okuyasu was no longer in pain, but he sure as hell tire, he got up and stretched his sore body and look at what was left of his new clothes and he really liked them as well.

Okuyasu: "Thanks Peacock you really save my ass back there." He sighed.

Peacock: "No problem, the Doc finish the baby I wanted to test it out. He said that this was made to track down the living dead and once it hit them, their ashes in minutes. I didn't think that you be fighting one them." She said confused.

Okuyasu: "He works for the Medici, I made myself an enemy and now I have them sending assassins at me." He said rubbing his head.

Peacock: "The Medici, if I known he was with them I aim for his head." She said with a bit of venom.

Okuyasu: "It has been a long night on top of that I'll have to get new clothes, again.' He sighed.

Peacock: "No need let me take care of that for you." She said cheerfully. And in a flash Peacock fix Okuyasu clothes like the where never destroyed in the first. "There you go, good as new." She said with a smile and twinkle in her teeth.

Okuyasu: "Thanks, I better get going. I'm sore as hell and I feel like I'm about to pass out." He groaned.

Peacock: "See ya around, I going to let the Doc know my new toy work!" She said in excitement.

As Okuyasu left more tired then he ever been before, he worry about that **Blue Form** he was in. Was it the after of the Parasites? If so, how does he reawaken that new power?

* * *

Elsewhere Shura was clenching his burnt arm in pain, he felt nothing but cold and dry for years after that day. His breathing started to become ragged, his eyes shook, and his whole body was trembling. As his cloth fell he clenched his face his other hand.

He starts having flashbacks, he sees his living self, he sees blood everywhere and a hand and leg, and then shadowy figure with white eyes laughing at him.

Shura screams from the flashback, but then his screams then slowly turns into laughter. Once he calms down he lays against the wall silent, clenching his face as he glares at the sky, with slightl shaking eyes.

Shura: "They'll pay, they will pay, every last one of them will pay." He said with deep hatred.

Someone enter the alley and Shura turn to them and it was revealed to be Cerebella, she was show by what she was seeing.

Cerebella: "Shura what happened where the target, who did this to you"? She asked concerned she didn't like him but he was still a member.

Shura: "He…did this to me…but I know his name…they may have survived…but he done for now." He said tiredly.

Cerebella: "What is it?" She asked unnerved.

Shura: "Okuyasu…Nijimura."

That shock Cerebella to the core when she heard the name.

As new power awaken, new tougher dark path are revealed. Heart will be broken, other fixed. Will the new found power be enough to handle the threats to come!?

* * *

Shura

Statue: Medici Assassin/ Parasite User

Move-set:

 **Corpse Punch** : Shura detaches his arm from his body to extend his range of attack.

 **Corpse Kick** : He does the sam with his leg to hit hard and further.

 **Desert Palm** : Absorbs up all moisture it touches,drying up anything and everything.

 **Gargoyle Punch** : Shura form a beast face with his sand and hardens it.

 **Gargoyle Impact** : Shura does the same move but shot from his arm having it fly through the air.

 **Sand Golem Punch** : A large group of sand forms in the shape of a big fist on Shura hand.

 **Sand Golem Smash** : Two large fist made from sand form on Shura fist letting smash.

 **Sand Pillar** : Shura form a pillar of sand to protect him.

 **Pillar Crusher** : He form to pillar of sand and smash them together and anyone in between

 **Sandstorm Whirlwind** : He make a sandstrom the attack with the fury of a whirlwind.

 **Golden Shiner** : He cover his fist in gold from his sand, for a harder punch.

 **Golden Hornet Swarm** : He makes a group golden blade to pierce and cut his foes.

 **Sand Dragon Fist** : He throw a **Corpse Punch** uses his sand o cover and harden it to form a dragon.

 **Life Line: Life Driver** : Using his Parasite Shura's body absorb lot amount of natural life energy into his body to increase his power dramatically.

Special Move:

 **Death's Drought** : He creates a large storm of sand spike infuse with Life energy

Parasite:

 **Soul Ravager** : An artificial Parasite at absorb life energy and flow through Shura body to keep moving and working.

* * *

First, done! Please tell what you think about this chapter, what was your very part. What do you think of Shura abilities? What did you Shura was talking about? What do you think of Okuyasu's Blue Form? How do you think Cerebella feels about Okuyasu being the target? Why do you Shura hides the lower half of his face? what how did you feel about Okuyasu and Peacock encounter? Review me your answer! And as always, thanks for your support!

Second, I would like to apologize for the long wait, there was an accident that invable a TV and my mom was angry so she to my computer for a few days. Second I will be cancelling Attack On Jojo and new because I dislike it, but because I have work on for a long time and think it would be better if someone else used it to full potential. I will delete so if you want it better act fast.

Peaces!


	10. Chapter 10

Again sorry for the long wait, I promise to make this one far more quicker. But in the meantime please enjoy this fanfic and I promise I'm hard at work with the new fanfics. As a single writer who need time and energy to finish his work, I like if you didn't review the same things and give feedback for what you write.

I don't own JoJo DIU or Skullgirls

* * *

Chapter 10: **Unwanted Shocking News! A Change In Plans? And Torn Up From The Inside**

Okuaysu may it safely back but he was sure as hell tire, but he couldn't help but try to figure what that **Blue Form** he had was, and how could he awakened it again. In the meantime, he should talk to the Doc about and see what he saw about this new power, but now all he wants to do is rest. He closes his eyes let sleep overtake him, he really needs to stop coming home like this, it's not good for him.

Elsewhere would Okuyasu sleep, Shura was finally able to get up he saw Cerebella leave with a bit of an upset look on her face, whatever it was he could figure out later. He was finally able to pull himself together after his episode. He limped his way to someone he knows that could help him in current state, he couldn't feel pain but that doesn't mean he couldn't take damage, he had a lot of broken bones and his right arm was still burned and was crumbling, he also needed a new cloth mask.

As he reached the place which look to be an old bar the outside was made of wood and looked rundown the inside was like the inside of a western bar, only with less customers, there only a man at the bar counter, he had slicked back black hair, one of his eyes having a cross scar, and he looked like he was built like a giant, he way taller than Shura, who barely reach his shoulders. He walked up to the counter, sense he had one arm out of commission and he was user his other to keep his face covered. He uses his voice to make his presence know by the bar keeper who was clearing out a mug.

Shura: "Hey, is she in?" He said in a muffled voice.

The bar keeper look at Shura with his one good eye and point to door next to the restroom door and turn back to clearing the mug. Shura walk, more like drag his way to the door and check to see the bar keeper was looking at him. He quickly removed his hand to open the door and walk in, when he did it was dark save for a ceiling lamp over a wooden table.

Shura: "Hey! Are you here!? Stop creeping in the dark already!" He said a bit annoyed.

And from the darkness was a woman appeared, she had long messy brown hair most of it was in a ponytail that also looked messy, two mismatched eyes hazel on the right eye and red on the left along with glasses but on the lens left was cracked a bit, she had light brown skin and freckles on her face, she was wearing a plain black shirt and medical coat over it with dry red stains, she had gray pants, and white shoes that looked old and dusty, her whole body was slim but thick in the right places, like hips and breast.

"AH! Shura so great to see you!" She said with an overly excited tone.

Shura: "Hello, Ellie as you can see I'm in a pretty rough state." He said grim tone.

Ellie: "I can see, your arm look completely burned. Come! Come! I'll see what I can do!" She said happily.

She started with arm, as she looked it over and she saw that every cell in his arm was gone and it was barely holding itself together, next was the rest of his body she simple pull out a barrel of sand mixed with different metal fragments, and lately she grabbed a surgical mask and gave it to Shura so he could cover the lower half of his face. She knows how Shura want to keep his lower half of his face shielded from the world.

Shura: "Is there anything you can do for my arm?" He asked.

Ellie: "Nope! Every last cell was burnt to a crisp." She said cheerfully. "Buuuut, I can replace it!" She informed him.

Shura: "With what?" He said a bit unsure.

Ellie: "Nothing much, I've been working on something so a few weeks. It's been a flop for most but with your "unique" conduction I'm sure it will be just what you need!" She said with glee.

She rushed to a crate and open it, inside the crate was something wrapping cloth surrounded by ice. She unwrapped it and it revealed to be arm, it pale gray and had a few stitches, Shura was shock and he had a million thoughts going through his head. Ellie had shining look in her eyes as she her hard work.

Shura: "What the hell is that?" He said a bit disturbed

Ellie: "This the very first piece artificial human flesh! I spend countless nights making this thing!" She said in excitement.

Shura: "What the hell does that have to do with me?"

Ellie: "It still untested, when it comes in contact with real flesh, the two cancel other out and fell apart. Be for you, it may work your body is already dead so there not a single trace of living flesh in you, so with your string and sand it could work." She said calmly.

Shura: "I guess, I'll give it a try. What do I have to lose besides an arm?" He said plainly.

Ellie: "Goody!" She said with joy.

She began the process, she removed Shura old arm and then attached the new arm, she stitched out and let Shura do the rest, he test to see how it feels when he moves it and it works pretty well. He got up and move to the barrel, he was really tired and just wanted to sleep. He sunk his body whole in the barrel of sand, and then fell asleep, Ellie put the lid on the barrel.

"Why do you even help that guy?" Said a voice in a soft mature tone.

She turned with a smile and it revealed a woman with short silky black hair, fair plain skin, red eyes, she had a plain white tanktop and black pants, she wore black sandals, and black fingerless gloves with red detail, her figure lean but more muscle but still slightly more endowed.

Ellie: "I found Shura time here fun, I learn so much from just his body alone!" She explained. "Plus Malena, who knows what else there is to his body!" She in a cheerful tone.

Malena: "What else is there? You already unlock his human limits. What else could you possibly found out?" She said in a soft tone laughing a bit.

Ellie: "Ooooooh, so, so, so, so much moooore!" She said in pure glee.

Malena: "Sure." She rolled her eyes and smirked.

Malena walk out the door to get to the second floor and to her room to sleep. Ellie look at the barrel and smile and ran out to get some rest as well.

* * *

Next day, it was morning and Okuyasu was still sleeping. Woke up groggy and rubbing his eyes and yawns. His plans for today was to get answers for his new form and power, he awakened in his latest fight. He was going to see Doctor Avian again and explained what happened, even found out a way to have better control over it. He stretched and got dressed and leaves to Lab 8, he needs answers and if he can find a way to find to uses this it will be of great help for future fights. He entered the lab and see Doctor Avian doing more research on his blood.

Okuyasu: "Yo, Doc, I got something to tell ya!" He shouted.

Avian was surprise by Okuyasu silent entering, and turn to the punk Stand User.

Avian: "Ah! Okuyasu my boy. What can I do for you?" He asked the punk?

Okuyasu: "Well something happened to me last night." He stated.

Avian: "What happened?" He asked curious.

Okuyasu: "I think I awakened the potential of the parasite in my body." He confessed.

Avian: "You did!? What was it like?" He asked quickly.

Okuyasu: "It felt, so such powerful, all that energy rushing through me so fast I thought I burst, but my mind was so clear and calm. And I even saw myself surrounded by a shiny blue aura." He explained.

Avian: "I see, can you tell me how you awakened your power the first time?"

Okuyasu: "I was fighting this guy that was really strong and had a corpse for a body. He beat to an inch on my life and after his last attack, I black out and in that moment I thought I was going to die." He said in a grim tone.

Avian: "I see, from what I can tell your body instinctively awaken your potential, high level of stress mixes with the pure instinctive desire to live it a deadly combo." He said wisely.

Okuyasu: "How could I awaken that power again?" He asked him.

Avian: "My advice would be to learn the root of that power and focus on awakening it. Your body has already been changed forever, you just needed time to master it." He stated.

Okuyasu: "I see thanks Doc, I'll work on that." He said thankful for the advice.

Avian: "Anytime, my boy." He smiled.

Okuyasu decided to check on Umbrella and Parasol, the princess was busy with the increase level of crime. Umbrella was still practicing her Stand Ability. Okuyasu saw Umbrella getting better at her aim and power of her Vibrating Wind.

Okuyasu: "Yo, Umbrella how the practicing going?" He said with a smirk.

Umbrella: "Big Bro! I've gotten a lot better! My has aim improved and my shots are weak only half the time!" She bounces with excitement.

Okuyasu: "That great, little more practicing and I'll show other ways of how to use your Stand." He promised.

Umbrella: "Really!?" She asked in shock glee.

Okuyasu: "Yep, but you needed to have complete mastery over it." He told her firmly.

Umbrella: "You got it!" She said having a fire lit under her.

Okuyasu: "Do you have a name for your Stand? You need to give it a name?"

Umbrella: "Really!? Ok, ok! Give me a minute! Hmmm oh! How about **Whirlwind**!" She with glee.

Okuyasu: "Sounds like a good name, keep up the work." He said rubbing her head.

Umbrella: "Right!" She said with a bright smile.

And she went right back to practicing, it was weird Umbrella's Stand was awakened and he head from his Bro those with blood ties will awaken their own Stand if one of others that share the same blood does. So Parasol should have a Stand, right? To be fair this Arrow he has was not like the one his Bro had, and it somehow was able to pierce Umbrella, so maybe it work differently.

Okuyasu: "All this thinking is given me a headache." He groaned. He would just let time tell, for now he needs to force on his on improving his own abilities.

* * *

Shura awaken and he felt good as new, he used the metal fragments to repair his broken bones, and the sand was so warm and soft he couldn't help falling asleep. He looks at his new arm, it was a lot dryer and it felt a lot more familiar to him. He saw some bandages, he wrapped it around his new arm until was look the arm of a mummy. He opened and closed it to test the feeling of it.

Shura: "It still a bit numb and weak, but it coming around."

Later he was sitting on a stool with a mug of beer next to him, Ellie was stitching a new sleeve that burn off along with his arm the sleeve it gold with lime and dark green detail and a skull on the elbow part and a new fingerless glove that was dark green and had a black skull on the backhand. Ellie finish her work up and gave Shura a new bandana as cloth mask, it look just like his old one, it was just black and had green skull teeth like smile but this timeit had some gold detail added to it.

He get up and move his arm around to see if it fit in all the right places, and it does. He turn his face away from Ellie and down the beer in one gulp and put the mug down.

Shura: "Thank you Ellie, the new and clothes fix perfectly."

Ellie: "No problem! But why you'd drink the beer you can't taste it?" She asked curious?

Shura: "To wet my whistle, plus my throat was getting dry." He answered plainly.

He walked out and disappears in torrent of sand, Ellie had a bubbly smile as she watch Shura leave.

Malena: "How long do you think it will take him to come back?" She asked.

Ellie: "Not sure, but I sure hope it so!" She said with glee.

Malena: "You never change." She said with a smirk.

It was now later at nighttime and Shura was lurking in the shadows, he hadn't talked to any of the members and he didn't need too. It was clear the news of his fight, was out and spreading and fast. He wasn't surprised, when a low level grunt get hurt it nothing but the Medici should that they won't take any rebels, so if a famously strong assassin like Shura himself was defeat, everyone would be in flames about it. And sense he turned tail and ran with fear flowing through him it was clear on one thing.

Shura: "Vitale not going to be happy about this." He said with a grim tone and sighed.

He knew he was going to have to face the music at some point so he just do it now and see what Vitale had in store for him. He headed for the circus, he wasn't ready to meet Vital in person but that where he left his phone. When he made it and enter, people were staring at him, some look where confusion and fright, other where deeply uncomfortable, he was used to it. Even since "that day" he's never been the same. Even among the Circus hitman and Medici Assassins, he was still given the same treatment. The only few people who didn't were Smoke, Angela, and Ellie, plus Malena. There was one more person that actually care about him. He cut his thought short and enter the break room, he heard after what he told Cerebella, she shut down and just hide herself somewhere, she was still with Smoke and Angela but that was all.

Shura: "If I play my cards right, I maybe able to buy myself some time." He said hopefully.

"So your back Shura, are you going to cower again or are you done doing such acts." Said a deep and gruff voice.

Shura mentally sighed and turned to face a man taller than him, he only reached his shoulders, he had brown skin, spiky black hair, plain black eye, he was wearing a dark green trench coat, black pants, dark brown boots, and a red scarf, he made a muscle figure as well and his body looked like it was about to burst out his cloth any second, on his back was a long lead staff.

Shura: "Gravin Sangue, what do I have the pleasure of seeing you again?" He said with a smile.

Gravin: "Just coming to see the so called, "Shura The Immortal" and all his shame." He said in a rude tone.

Shura: "That just a title, being called such a name is a sure fire way of getting yourself killed." He said in an amused tone.

Gravin: "You would know." He taunted.

Shura: "I made not age, but I'm still able to take damage just like anyone else I just feel it." He stated, changing the subject.

Gravin: "Lucky you, you have some nerve being here." He sneered.

Shura: "I need to make a call, now if it okay with you I like to get to doing so.: He said and walked past him.

Gravin: "Vitale won't let this go unpunished." He stated.

Shura: "That for me to worry about, which is very little.: He countered.

He grabbed his phone and sighs and calls Vitale, when he picks up he sounds less than pleased with Shura.

Vitale: "Shura, you better have a good explanation of why you fail to finish the mission, "you" took?" He said calm but angry.

Shura: "Well you see Vil, I was close to finishing him. Hell, I already do him, buuut he had some trump card and got stronger and surpassed me, that and he had backup so if I tried to fight them I be done for, like I said Vil, I'm an Assassin not a Fighter." He said in a fake cheerful tone.

Vitale: "Is that why you turn failed and run like a coward, to avoid dying?" He said in a cold tone.

Shura: "Come on Vil, I always deliver this one is just going to take longer." He said still in fake cheerfulness.

Vitale: "I see." And that was all he said, but the tone was void of any emotions.

And that made Shura shudder in a bit of fear, if he was still living he be covered in sweat. Vitale hanged up and Shura clenched his fist. This would definitely put a problem in his plans, and all because of one mistake! He clenched his face and gritted his teeth to keep himself from screaming, he was trying to keep it together. Shura was gasping and shaking a bit, after some time has passed. He calmed himself and left this was going to be more difficult than he thought or wished.

* * *

Cerebella was trying to take it all in, to she shock and horror it was Okuyasu. Him of all people, she couldn't understand! She always felt safe and warm around him, he just had this charm that made her boil inside. When she found out, a swelling whirlpool of emotions plague her thought, she felt some many things, she cried tears of despair, anger, and sadness.

Cerebella: " _It not fair! Why did things have to end up like this!?_ "She shouted in her head.

She couldn't stand this! This was so confusing for her, she didn't know what to do or who to pick, Vitale took her off the street, raised her, and gave her a home! But Okuyasu just had this way about him, he had a good understanding of her and he just made her feel a way that Vitale didn't!

Vice Versa was saddened by it User emotional turmoil. Angela would tried to get her to talk but she just lay on the bed in silence, she is like a big sister to her and was around longer than her and she knows she was just trying to help. If was as Smoke told her one time when they were a bit younger, she could cry all she wants and even scream how unfair this was, but it wouldn't help. She need answers, she needed to know why Okuyasu would do such a thing and how did he even get involved. She got up and wiped her tears, she grabbed Vice Versa and open the door, she was getting to the bottom of this.

Cerebella: "I'm going to find out what kind of person you really are, Okuyasu Nijimura." She said with a hardened look in her eyes.

* * *

Shura was still trying to figure out what was going to happen to him, Vitale wasn't going to let him off the hook. He got a message that said to head for some random location, this location lead to a warehouse. He had a bad feeling about this, but he entered to see what for. It was dark and save only the light was the moon's shine. He walk he someone appear out of the dark and it was Gavin and only him.

Shura: "Gavin why are you here?" He said hiding his unpleased tone.

Gavin: "You talk a big game about how your on top, just because of your body and overwhelming strength. Well didn't do you much good in your last fight, you ran like a coward and think that you get weasel your way out of it." He scoffed.

Shura: "What are you talki-" But before he could finish his sentence, Shura's upper body fell to the ground, Shura was in shock from the act.

Gavin: "Vitale and The Medici don't need cowards or weaklings." He said coldly.

Shura: " _Shit! This can't be happening! I can't end like this!_ " He thought as his lower half his body fell to its knees.

Gavin:" Maybe you can tried again, in hell." He then raised his staff and it about to smash Shura's head.

Shura: " _I… I… I… refuse to be put down like a dog!_ " He mentally shouted.

He had his lower half rush Gavin and kick him in the head, hard. He staggers a bit dazes, Shura uses this time to claw at the ground and crawl away at an insane speed using his sand help himself get to a window and smashes it, and jump through it. A pool of quicksand pull his lower half and then return the ground to normal.

Gavin finally regained his senses and saw Shura had disappeared. He was enraged by this and he then took a deep breath.

Gavin: "You think this mean your free! The Medici will never start until you head on a platter for Vitale! You'll never find peace again, your going to be a real deadman when I'm done with you!" He shout with rage.

Shura reattaching his body back together and fled away from the area of the warehouse, he was now in an alley. He was trying to get what Gavin said through his head. Vitale wanted dead? This was not good, this was not good at all! All his work over the time is being flushed down the drain! Shura was so close to his goal, he was so close and now here he is, just sitting in alley buying time before he was hunted down and killed. At this point he was no longer a member it will be more likely to call himself a traitor.

Shura: "Wait a minute, if I'm a traitor then my plans are not that different. I just have to make a few changes, and uses one key opponent as a part of my plan, Okuyasu Nijimura you going to be my ticket for pay back. So you better grow stronger." He said with a smirk and get up disappears in a whirlwind of sand.

* * *

At the castle, Parasol had kiss Umbrella goodnight as she was already asleep. She was told Okuyasu came by to visit and was glad he did, she had taken a great liking to the punk Stand User. She was worried though, they haven't been able to find the Skullgirl or her lair, and whenever she had her men sent a search party to find the location, only half of them would come back and in pieces or sometimes not at all. She headed to the balcony for some fresh air, Okuyasu was an intriguing person. He had this aura around him, he was simple but he so many layers to him; he was kind, hot-blooded, very blunt, and he was very spirited.

Parasol: "Okuyasu Nijimura, you just may be able to end this nightmare, once and for all." She smiled at the night sky.

She then felt a earth-shaking headache and had one of her hands clench her head as the other grip the stone rail. It was very painful and almost felt familiar? She was sweating and panting, after a few seconds it was gone. She was unsure what it was but it took a lot out of her and so she went to go rest. But unknown to her the rail she grip now had a hand print melted in.

New change and new opening are always appearing, can Okuyasu prepared for what come next?

* * *

Here it is, I hope you enjoyed! I wanted to take a different turn with this chapter and not give Okuyasu all the spotlight, but don't worry it's going to change in the next chapter. Tell what you felt about this chapter what was your favorite part?

What do you think of Ellie and Malena? What do you think Shura plan was? What do you think of Gavin? What do you think was that headache Parasol just had? And how do you think Okuyasu will control his power? What do you think Cerebella is going to do? Review me your answer and as always, thank for your support!

Peaces!


	11. Chapter 11

The action I'm planning is going to blow your mind, I hope you enjoy and the excitement because this was from a review I go from before. So thank you for making this suggestion to me I was able to get more from this then I thought.

I don't own JoJo DIU or Skullgirls

* * *

Chapter 11: **Attack Of The Clones!? The Pierce Of An Arrow!? New Awakenings! Part 1**

Okuyasu crack his neck, he had one hell of a night, he spend most of the night trying to get his power to awakened. He got nothing, he tried focusing his emotion or whatever he was feeling last time, when he took the form. But he came up with nothing, he would need to try something else. So he rest for now and come up with something in the morning, but before he slept had an instinctive feeling that something big was going to happen over took him but he let it be, he closed his eyes and slept.

Next morning was the weekend, so he chose to sleep in. He hasn't done that in awhile since he got here, is what he thought… but luck was going to be that nice to him, he could feel some pointing his sides. He tried his best to ignore it, in hopes of letting him rest a bit more… but no that wasn't going to happen.

Samson: "Come on brat! Rise and shine, time to get up!" He shouted in Okuyasu ear.

Okuyasu groaned and open one eye, the clear look of annoyed on his face. But Samson just smiled at it as Filia had a apologizing smile. Okuyasu just sighed and gets up, but not before stretching and flexing his body which makes his whiter beater strain against the raw muscle. Filia blush at the sight and was wondering how Okuyasu got such a figure. Compared to her, he was almost a giant in terms of height, length, and sheer sizes. Okuyasu was now standing just proving her claim.

Okuyasu: "Alright. I'm up, what is this about anyways?" He said yawning.

Filia: "I thought it would be good to get out and get some fresh air, and even go shopping." She smiled cheerfully.

Okuyasu never went shopping with a girl before, he heard briefly from Koichi that is was pretty boring but sometime got a bit erotic. Okuyasu thought about the possible and what his mind came up with, was girls in bras and panties flirting at him.

He had a goofy smile and a bit of drool, he snapped out of his and cough a bit and had a blush.

Okuyasu: "We-Well I don't see a problem, I could use the air anyway." He said a bit nervous.

Filia: "Great!" She smiled clapping her hands together.

Samson: "Great." He said unhappy as he saw the look on Okuyasu's face.

Said punk cracked his neck and knuckles, he then left for the bathroom to clean himself up. Samson look down at Filia.

Samson: "Why even let the punk come?" He asked his host.

Filia: "Well, aside from his past I don't really now any else about him." She said truthfully.

Samson: "And is that so wrong? That guy bad news if you ask me." He growled a bit.

Filia: "Samson! He's a very kind person, he done nothing wrong!" She pouted, not liking how her was acted.

Samson: "He also a full grown male teenagers, who knows what's going through his mind right now." He grumbled.

Filia: "He not some creep Samson, he even defended me from one." She stated firmly.

Samson: "For all you know, that guy was getting in the way of " _his_ " prey." He quoted.

Filia: "Now you making him like some kind of perverted predator!" She said upset and blushing a bit.

Samson: "Just keep your eye on that guy, okay kid?" He asked seriously.

Filia: "Fine, but your being a bit drama." She sighed, but smiled.

Okuyasu finish washing up and got dressed, he figured if they were going shopping he could see what they had for him to wear, he could use more clothes.

Okuyasu: "I'm ready, but are Carol and Squigly coming?"

Filia: "Yes, I thought it would be good to go as a group. Carol helping Squiggly pick a disguise so her… current state… doesn't freak anyone out." She said feeling a bit awkward.

Okuyasu: "That fair, I been needed to stretch my legs anyway."

Filia: "Then it will be great." She said cheerfully.

It was after Filia said those words, that Carol and Squigly appeared out of the room. Carol was wearing a plain white button-up shirt with a red bow on the front of the collar, a dark blue skirt, and white knee socks and brown shoes.

As for Squigly, she had a large red hat and crimson scarf with blue strips to cover her face, and a black leather glove to cover one of her hands, she was wearing of original clothing.

Okuyasu blush a bit when he saw the two, for some else they may think their style was plain or nothing new, but he found it attractive.

Okuyasu: "Y-You b-both look nice." He said shyly looking the other way.

Carol: "Th-Thanks." She said shyly.

Squigly: "Thank you, your words are too kind." She said smiling with a slight blush.

Okuyasu: "Y-Yeah." He said trying to act tough.

And so the group left to go stopping, they started with a clothing store. Okuyasu was mostly browsing, he saw a few good outfits that could fit him.

He saw a dark blue and golden vest with matching pants that had a little white detail in them. The next one was a black leather jacket with golden metal details on the shoulder and sleeve with matching teared black pants and gold leather belt. The one after that was a dark purple long sleeve jacket with dark blue color detail on it with dark blue pants that had pink and light blue stripes. The last one was dark green hooded jacket with white and lime green detail and dark green pants that had blue and pink detail.

For some reason these clothes reminded Okuyasu of something, but he couldn't tell what. They look like they fit him so he grabbed them all, as for shoes he was okay with the ones he had. Seeing how beat up and worn out they were, he probably should get a few more. He saw a pair of shoes that was dark blue and gold, another that was black and gold, a third that was purple and pink, and the last was blue and dark green.

Okuyasu: "I got enough stuff for awhile." He said satisfied.

As for the others, Filia grabs Okuyasu arm pulls him asking his opinion on the clothes she picked out, he was unsure about it as he blush a bit, Samson was not pleased with it at all. So here Okuyasu was, standing in front of a white certain waiting for Filia. He was nervous, no one has ever asked him to judge their dressing style before, let alone a girl!

Okuyasu: " _What the hell!? What do I do!? I've ever been in this sure!_ " He thought to himself.

He didn't have anymore time to think as Filia revealed herself, she was wearing a vanilla cream color mini skirt with caramel tan detail on it, a cream button-up shirt with the same detail, she had a hat to match the dress, she had egg white knee socks as well and dark tan shoes. The outfit fit but also hugged her thick figure and was also highlighting her assets, like her breast which show some cleavage and her rear as it slight strain against the skirt.

Filia: "We-Well, what do you thi-think?" She asked nervously.

Okuyasu was speechless, his whole face lit up in a crimson shade and he cover his nose as blood gushed out.

Okuyasu: "Y-Y-You l-lo-look re-really g-g-go-good." He stuttered as he blushed intensely.

Filia: "Th-Thanks." She said shyly.

Okuyasu: " _I think I was sent to heaven when I died!_ " He thought now sure if this was real or not.

Filia closed the curtain against to try on another outfit, Okuyasu just stood there with his visible blush on his face.

Once she opened it again, she was wearing a purple black jacket that had a light pale purple collar and shiny purple butterfly patterns, she had the jacket open to reveal a black shirt that was tight but comfortable, with matching dark purple pants, black shoes with purple detail, she had her hair done in a ponytail and had a purple ribbon with a butterfly on it. This one highlighted her figure as well.

Okuyasu nose gush out more blood, he was blushing hard. If he cry tears of happiness right now, would people think he was weird?

Okuyasu: "Yo-You nice in th-that one too." He blush with a stutter.

Filia: "Thanks." She smiles.

She closes the curtain one more time, it open one last time and she was wearing a long sleeve jean jacket with a glittery gold collar along with two golden buttons on the sleeve, she was also wearing a golden shirt the had metallic blue glitter on it, and matching short shorts that had gold glitter, and a dark blue cap with a golden button on it, and dark blue knee high boots. This also highlighted her figure especially the shorts.

Okuyasu cover his nose with both hands as more blood gush from his nose as his whole face is crimson red. She reminded him of a japanese delinquent, almost, it was also hot.

Okuyasu: "Y-Yo-You lo-look gr-gre-gre-great!" He said as he stuttered.

Filia: "Thanks, you have go taste for fashion." She said shyly as she smiled.

Okuyasu: "I-I'm not so sure about that, but it the person that make clothes look good, not the other way around." He said rubbing his head blushing.

Filia: "Th-Thanks." She said blushing.

As the two where sharing a moment Squigly and Carol couldn't help but feel jealous, Squigly puffed out her cheeks as Carol just fidgeted with a nervous look on her face.

Squigly then walk towards the take and grab Okuyasu arm, pressing herself against it at the same time.

Squigly: "Okuyasu do you mind helping me too, please." She asked slightly shy.

Okuyasu: " _That so fucking cute!_ " He thought. "S-Sure I do-don't see why not." He said nervously, blushing.

Squigly: "Thanks." She said smiling.

So now, he was waiting for Squigly to reveal her new outfits, he could barely handle Filia outfit and Squigly's figure was just as full and thick as Filia if not a bit thicker, he didn't know if he could handle what he was about to see.

Once the curtain was opened, Squigly was wearing a pale dark green dress with pale white detail and purple-eyed skulls patterns on it, the sleeves had pale white stripes and ripped edges and pale white in the waist, there where silk see-through ribbon on the sleeves, shoulders, and waist. The dress had a few holes as well and tears on the bottom, and a pale dark green ribbon with a skull on it tied around hair, pale white shoes, she even put on green makeup on her face to add effect. The dress hugged her body slightly tight and also showed off her figure and assets, like her rear and reveal cleavage as well.

Okuyasu covered his nose with both hands as blood come off, as his face turned bright crimson red.

Okuyasu: "Yo-You lo-look ama-amazing." He stuttered out.

Squigly: "Thank you, I have another one I like for you to see." She smiled with a blush.

She closes the curtain and as Okuyasu waited, he swipe some of the blood away and wonder how much more he and handle losing, his question was answered when Squigly opened the curtain again.

She now wearing black and blood red dress that had a crimson bow tie around the waist along with a metal point on the shoulders and sleeve, it had a crimson scarf to match the had two black stripes at the end of it, she also red gloves with black finger tips, and holding a black and red umbrella, black and dark red shirts under the dress, she had pale white makeup on her face this time, and red eyes contacts, and her hair was in a bun. The dress hugged her figure and made her cleavage look bigger.

Okuyasu clenched his nose has more blood was leaking out, his blush deepened.

Okuyasu: "Th-That very… stylish." He stuttered.

Squigly: "Thank you, I have one more." She smiled.

She closed the curtain making Okuyasu gulp, when she revealed herself she was wearing pale blue and white dress that reach her knees, it had a gray chain pattern on it, it had real chains on the sleeve which only reach the forearm and on the waist and droop down to make a chain skirt, she let hair down as well, she had gray sandals to finish the look, also pale blue mix with white makeup on her. This one fitted her like a glove, a tight glove because it hugged her body showing more instead of hiding it.

Okuyasu gush out more blood from his nose as his face was bright and he almost had steam coming from his face.

Okuyasu: "Th-Th-That lo-lo-look gr-gr-great o-on yo-you!" He stuttered

Squigly: "Are you sure? It does look too much or too tight?" She asked as she did a twirl.

Okuyasu: "Ye-Yep! You lo-look com-completely fine!" He said as his face grow brighter.

Squigly: "Thank you." She said a change back into her regular clothes.

She walk as Filia and did a wink and smile making her just puff out her cheek and look the other way.

Okuyasu: " _I'm the luckiest bastard alive! I would never dream this would happen to me!_ " He thought as he wiped his nose of blood and had a perved smile.

He was still shy around girls and seeing them such amazing clothes, but he was a man and every man no matter what can never ignore his instincts. Carol felt left out and bit jealous and envious of Filia and Squigly, she so she puffed out her chest full of courage. And walk up to Okuyasu and tipped his shoulder to get his attention and when she did, she completely fall apart as she turn bright red and look the other way.

Carol: "I-I hope yo-you don't mind, i-if I try a few cl-clothes." She stuttered.

Okuyasu: " _S-So fucking cute!_ " He thought with a blush. "Su-Sure I do-don't see why n-not." He said blushing a bit.

So she went inside the curtain and closed it, Okuyasu was finish wiping away the last of his blood from his nose. When she opened the curtain, she wearing a very long sleeve tan shirt with stitch all over and red splash patterns, black slightly raggy pants that reach her knees, brown shoes. The shirt looked slightly big for her but the pants fit find, she had a blush on her face as she fidgeted.

Carol: "Wh-What do you think?" She asked nervously.

Okuyasu was shock, the face she made was so cute and she look great in her clothes! He gush blood as he blush hard.

Okuyasu: "Yo-You look gr-geat!" He stuttered.

Carol: "Re-Really!? Th-Then I-I'll show you m-my next one." She said with a shy smile.

Okuyasu waited as he wiped the blood off. He was going to replenish his fluid from the blood he lost.

When Carol opened the curtain again she was wearing an open white jacket with red detail on it, it had a black furry collar and sleeves, she was wearing a white beanie with the medical sign on it, she had a blue shirt on that was under the jacket, dark red pants with white flame design on them, and plain black shoes.

Carol: "Ho-How about this?" She said with a bit more courage.

Okuyasu: "Nice, it very fitting." He said impressed.

Carol: "Thanks." She said with a small smile.

He blush a bit, the style looked good on her and he didn't have a nosebleed this time. Carol open the curtains one more time. And she was wearing a dark brown hoodie that was zipped open and under it was a white shirt with black stripes, dark blue pants that had holes, and black and white boots that had metal tips, she had a dragon tattoo eye patch that cover her left eye. She tried her best to look intimidating, of course with the scars on her face that wasn't very hard.

But for Okuyaus she was more attractive, it fit well on her. He blushed and even a little nosebleed.

Okuyasu: "Yo-You look g-good." He said scratching his cheek.

Carol: "Th-Thanks." She said blushing. She then changes back in her original clothes

Okuyasu: "I'm going to the restroom, let me know when it's time to go." He said as he left to take a leak.

As he left to go to the bathroom he was thinking about the girls, must guys would believe themselves lucky, but he was unsure. He was glad he meets the girls, but he wasn't sure about how he felt about them. He wasn't sure how girls think or acted, he wasn't smart, skill, or crafty he was just a strong person.

But he wasn't the strongest, he gotten stronger but he luck out with Shura, he may not be as lucky next time. He doesn't want to fail them or fail the promises he made! He better than that, he no weakling!

Okuyasu: "What the hell am I thinking? That kind of shit-thinking is for smart people, I don't have time to worry about that kind of crap, because I know I'll win and beat the Skullgirl!" He shouted to himself.

After he was done, he washed his hands and look for the girls. He paused and saw Filia and Squigly pushing their chest up against each other which made the bust mash up one another. They didn't seem to be arguing, but just pouting at each other, as if they were challenging each other, Carol was not to far from them and just look at her bust with a sad look. Okuyasu wasn't sure if he should pop a nosebleed from the sight or find it cute. He broke it up with a heavy blush and calm the two down and then they moved on, they walk around New Meridian just enjoying the sights and sunlight.

Okuyasu of course he had to carry the bags, but it was nothing for him.

* * *

Later in the day, Okuyasu was just letting his thoughts wander, just thinking about anything really. He was behind the girls, not really paying attention to what they were talking about, girls talk was not his specialty.

His eyes started to drift downward and stared at Filia and Squigly thick rears, even Carol's but hers was smaller. He got anyother nosebleed and couldn't tears his eyes away no matter how hard he tried.

After using all his willpower, he moves his eyes to the sky and wiped the blood from his nose, he sighed to himself, it looks like the sun was setting now. This was peaceful, he needed this after all the action he's been through lately, he needed time to relax. But of course things don't always go as planned. He sensed something coming his away and had his Stand catch it. He saw it was a scalpel, he frown and look to the rooftops. It was Valentine herself, she smirked behind her mask as she was holding another scalpel.

Valentine: "Well well well, if it isn't my favorite punk. Oh! And my former test subject." She said smoothly.

Carol: "V-Valentine!?" She asked shocked.

Valentine: "Hello Carol, your looking well. I guess after your defeat you were treated by Lab 8, well that nice." She said with a casual smile.

Okuyasu: "What the hell are you talking about?" He sneered.

Valentine: "Oh, well it was I and a man called Brain Drain that took Carol and transform her into Painwheel. Originally Brain Drain plan on using her to take down the Skullgirl, she even has a bit of the Skullgirl blood inside her. But she ended up meeting you and after that the rest is history, but I'm sure you know the rest. She said smirking.

Okuyasu could feel his blood boil as veins appeared one his forehead, rage was starting to consume him. Filia was very upset as well as she glared at Valentine and holding Carol close to her.

Okuyasu: "You… bitch." He said with a heated glare.

Valentine: "It looks like I struck a nerve, but if I were you I have better things to worry about the little old me, like that little cat friend of yours." She said still smirking and retreated.

Okuyasu didn't say anything and gently place then bags down, and then release a deep frustration sighed, but then his face twisted in rage and quickly follow after Valentine.

Okuyasu: "Get back here!" He screamed.

He follows by jumping from roof to roof, his legs overlapped by his Stand. He was not one to hit a woman, but he was not going to let her get away with this. But he was more worried about Nadia, she said that she may be in trouble. Valentine was fast as well, and even as he scrape away space to get close, she dodge with quick flexes, she was very agile. She turns to Okuyasu and gave him a taunting/teasing smirk, this both anger and fluster Okuyasu.

He had enough of this cat and mouse chase and cut her off by increasing his speed and landed in front of her.

Okuyasu: "I don't like the thought of hitting a woman, but your going to tell me what the hell your goal is." He sneered as he got closer to her.

Valentine: "And if I don't plan on playing nice with you?" She asked still smirking.

Okuyasu: "If you don't, I'll make you regret." He sneered as he grabbed her by her collar glaring at her.

She shivered under his stare not out of fright, but of excitement! She has never met such a calm but violence spirit!

Valentine: "Very well, as I said before you little kitty friends is about to face something that more than she can handle. I saw it and it's going to give her a run for her money, but oh! If you go after her then you'll be leaving little old me. And I just love to experiment on you, and see just how far you can go~." She purred as she rubbed her left hand against Okuyasu right cheek.

He let go on a reflex and was taken aback by her reaction to his threat, which gave her the time to retreat with a smirk, but before she disappeared. She bend forward showing her cleavage, removed her mask and blew Okuyasu kiss with a wink, and then disappeared.

Okuyasu blush from this and after he regains his senses, cursed himself for letting his anger and fluster get the better of him, and turn to the direction of Little Inn Mouth.

* * *

Okuyasu kept erasing space until he made it to Little Inn Mouth, in the distance Okuyasu saw Nadia fighting what looks to be a robotic version of herself, she was defending Minette and her father. It looked like the fight just started because both glared at each other and it looks like an extreme version of a cat fight. Wasting no time Okuyasu scrape away space just as the copy of Nadia was going to a pound, it was kick the side of the head by Okuyasu with his Stand as it was sent slamming into a stone wall.

Nadia: "Okuyasu?" She said confused.

Okuyasu: "Yo, I got the feeling that something was up. So here I am." He said plainly.

Nadia: "Well thanks for the hand, but I was just about to scrap this poor fake." She said not knowing she made a pun.

Okuyasu: "Sure, but I still think two is better than one." He insisted.

The two didn't have anymore time to talk as the robo-version of Nadia got back up. Okuyasu was a bit shocked by this, he knew that he kick that thing with full force and it got up like nothing happened.

Okuyasu: "This fight is not going to be easy." He said to himself.

Nadia: "This fake is more durable then she looks." She said and cracked his knuckles.

Okuyasu: "What the hell is this thing even called?" He asked her.

Robo-Fortune: "I am Robo-Fortune. Created to destroy the Skullgirl, as well as all who get in the way of Lab 0's way." She stated.

Okuyasu: "Then why are you attacking Nadia?" He asked not understanding why it attacked Nadia.

Robo-Fortune: "There can only be one Fortune, and I will be the one!" She said dramatically.

Nadia: "It your robo-dream! You sorry excuse of a metal copy!" She said in anger.

Okuyasu wasn't sure what to make of this as he sweatdrops, he then sighs and then cracked his neck and knuckles.

Okuyasu: "Well then I guess I have no choice but to step in, because I'm not going to let you hurt Nadia." He said seriously as Nadia blush from the way Okuyasu talked and with the look in his eyes.

* * *

Okuyasu: "It time to shut you down." **The Hand** appears behind him and scrape away space.

Nadia: "I'm going to send you to the scrap heap!" Nadia appear in piece and put herself together quickly.

Robo-Fortune: "Those who stand in Lab 0's way will be terminated!" Robo-Fortune drop down and scan the area and then ready herself.

 **READY, ACTION: OPEN THE GAME!**

Nadia starts the fight with and hit Robo-Fortune with her " **Neko Pun-ch** " across the face, she block Robo-Fortune " **Flex Capacitor** " but it does some damage to her arms, she growl slightly and attacks with " **Facepalm** " Robo-Fortune counters with " **Hearing Blade** " but that only graze the Nadia's shirt when she backwards. Nadia hit back with " **Fishbone Flop** " and then follow up with an " **Ears Pierced** " and " **Hand Shake** " and finish with " **Toy Touch** ". Robo-Fortune staggers a bit and get up close and attack Nadai with " **Catcher Tongue** " and then " **Device Driver** " Nadia wheezed from the attack and didn't have time to avoid " **Scroll Heel** " Nadia got up and counters back with " **One Two Punisher** " and then " **Wheel of Fortune** ". Robot-Fortune going to hit Nadia with " **Gain Medium** " but she was pulled back by Okuyasu, like she was teleported.

Okuyasu: "As much as I like watching a cat fight, I think it's time I step in." He said firmly.

 **The Hand** formed behind him and then scrape the space between himself and Robo-Fortune and in an instant, she was in front of Okuyasu and **The Hand** , she couldn't compute with what just happened and didn't have time to avoid the barrage of punches that **The Hand** was hitting her with, Okuyasu wrap it up and sent her flying into a wall.

Nadia: "Wow! Talk about a crashing finish." She punned.

Okuyasu: "Don't celebrate yet, even though I hit her with enough force to take out five or more men. It's still standing." He said plainly.

He looks at his hands and saw that the knuckles were bleeding a bit, whatever Robo-Fortune was made off was tough. Minette and her father moved inside, Minette watched from the window and was worry for both Okuyasu and Nadia, she felt helpless watching them. Robo-Fortune get back up and she is covered in small dent all over her body, but she still fine and working.

Nadia: "Tch, whoever made this thing sure know what there doing." She grumbled.

Okuyasu: "I'll say." He agreed.

Robo-Fortune: "I have never encountered such a bizarre power before. You what is your name?" She said pointing at Okuyasu.

Okuyasu: "Hmph, names Okuyasu Nijimura, and what you see before is **The Hand** it have the ability to erase anything even space, not even I know where the stuff I scrape goes." He stated.

Nadia: "Whoa, that seem power!" She exclaimed.

Robo-Fortune: "Agree I can't not fathom the limit of such an ability!" She exclaimed.

Okuyasu: "I can't either, that enough chit-chat, were in the middle of a fight." He reminded.

Robo-Fortune: "Affirmative!"

She charged at Okuyasu no longer planning on holding back, she attack with " **HF Quartz Blade** " Okuyasu had **The Hand** dodge but it graze his left leg making flinch from the heat, she then attack " **LF Quartz Blade** " but he avoid that one. Okuyasu had **The Hand** give a powerful left hook and then a kick to the face and then right hook. Robo-Fortune attack with " **Collimating Saw** " he dodge it by backing up but the it graze his left side just a bit, his Parasite where healing him so he was lucky for that. He block as Robo-Fortune hits him with " **Overclawk** " pushing him back, she hit him with " **Flex Capacitor** " in his chest and then " **Device Driver** " Okuyasu spit up a bit of blood but was fine. Robo-Fortune attack with ' **Hearing Blade** " but Okuyasu block with his left arm as the blade dug into his arm, he used this option and hit Robo-Fortune with a barrage of kick having her crater into the ground.

Robo-Fortune get back up and tried to attack with " **Grounding Pound** " but Okuyasu back away from it and hit her across the face with a left kick, she get him with " **Scroll Heel** " making him fall on his back and tries to finish him, but he kicked her in the face with his right leg. Okuyasu get up and so does Robo-Fortune, she jumps and hit Okuyasu in the left shoulder with " **Arrow Click** " Okuyasu flinches from the pain but then grabs her arm and slams her head deep into the is panting a bit as he was having a harder time then he thought he was going to be having.

When Robo-Fortune gets back up, she charges at Okuyasu, he braced himself, but Robo-Fortune was blindsided by Nadia, who used " **Facepalm** ".

Okuyasu: "Thanks Nadia."

Nadia: "No problem big guy, how about we tag team this soon-to-be scrapheap." She said smirking.

Okuyasu: "Very well, does the lady want the first hit." He joked.

Nadia: "Why thank you good sir, such a gentlemen." She joked back.

Nadia waste not time hitting Robo-Fortune with " **High Brow** " and follow up with " **Limber Up** ", Okuyasu finish up with a full power left hook. Robo-Fortune fix herself and used " **Launch Headrone** " both of them dodges and countered, Nadia used " **Hand Shake** " and Okuyasu threw a straight punch to Robo-Fortune in the chest and uppercut her in the face Nadia hit her with " **Fishbone Flop** " and a right kick. Robo-Fortune countered with " **Cyclone Waltz** " with Okuyasu protected Nadia against by blocking as best as he could, he took some damage but he heal after that, but he saw his recovering was slowing done a bit, just like with his fight with Shura, the longer he fights and the more damage he takes, the weaker his healing ability gets.

Okuyasu: "Could that "power" help me?" He asks himself.

He didn't have anymore time to think as he and Nadia move out the way as Robo-Fortune fire off " **Variable Cutter** " and then attack both of them with " **Beta Cutoff** " and the follow up with " **Alpha Cutoff** " they block the attacks and Nadia rushed and threw a right hook and then a left kick and follows up with " **Hand In Hand** " and then " **Nail Clipper** " making Robo-Fortune hit the ground, but she get back up and hit Nadia " **Connection Sever** " making her slam into Okuyasu.

Minette is greatly concerned as they fight continues, she wasn't sure if Nadia and Okuyasu could beat Robo-Fortune even as team. She wished there was something she could do something to help them.

Okuyasu: "You alright, Nadia?"

Nadia: "I'm fine, but damn that cat can sure take a hit." She groaned.

He moves himself and her out the way as Robo-Fortune fire another " **Variable Cutter** " and guarded against a " **Cyclone Waltz** " Nadia tried to help Okuyasu but Robo-Fortune hit her with " **Aerial Screw** " Okuyasu tries to countered with a straight forward kick but Robo-Fortune dodges and hit him in the gut with " **Flex Capacitor** " he spit up blood and staggered a bit, Nadia hit Robo-Fortune with " **Knees and Toes** " and then trip her with " **Kitten Spin** " and when Robo-Fortune was getting up Nadia got her in the air and attack with " **Claws for Alarm** " and then " **Claws for Concern** " and finish her with " **X-scrape Claws** ". Robo-Fortune hit the ground and has scratch marks all over her, Okuyasu get her in the gut with a low powerful right uppercut.

Okuyasu was panting now, he was sweating as well and he thought he was hearing his own heart beat like a drum. He wasn't sure what was wrong with him, Doctor Avian did warn him if he awakened his Parasite his body would go under a change, and he was pushing his body a little too hard. He didn't focus on his thought as Robo-Fortune came back for more punishment and attack him with " **Aerial Screw** " but dodge it and hit her with a one-arm handback swing it the head and then a kick, he can't hold back anymore and pull the big gun now.

Okuyasu: " **The Hand: I Shall Unleash**!" He shouted as he activated his second ability.

He then added space and that sent Robo-Fortune slamming into the wall. This had it toll on him as well, but he needed just to withstand it longer enough to finish off Robo-Fortune. He and Nadia charged at Robo-Fortune, Okuyasu cocked back his fist and threw a left hook and then knee her in the chin, Nadia followed up with " **Shock and Paw** " Okuyasu then added space sending Robo-Fortune in the air as Nadia hit her with " **Footloose** " and then " **Flying Screen Door** " would she was still in the air and Nadia sent her hitting the ground with " **Cat Ceiling** " and Okuyasu added more damage by adding space onto Robo-Fortune.

It was quiet, the two thought that finish Robo-Fortune off but they were proven wrong when she got back up it looked a bit beat up but only slightly.

Okuyasu: "Tch, even after all that she can still get back up. How the hell that possible?" He ask in frustration.

Nadia: "I'm really starting to get tired of this metal doll of nuts and bolts." She growled.

Both were pushing themselves hard, Okuyasu body was exhausted and Nadia was given it her all to scrap this copy of herself but it was proven more difficult than she thought.

Nadia: "Alright, time to get serious from here on." She said seriously.

Okuyasu: "Yeah." He agreed.

They continue the fight as Okuyasu had **The Hand** throw a left hook and then uppercut and then elbow slam and finish with an ax kick. Nadia hit " **Cat-pult** " and Okuyasu added more space to increase the damage, Nadia attack with a " **Neko Pun-ch** " than a " **Facepalm** " Okuyasu had **The Hand** scrape away space and pull Robo-Fortune in close so he could do a lariat. Nadia hit Robo-Fortune with " **Kitten Spin** " and then " **Nail Clipper** " Okuyasu had **The Hand** do a hammer fist and slams it on her head and Nadia hit her with " **Knees and Toes** " Okuyasu hit her across the face with a back kick and Nadia tripped her with " **Wheel of Fortune** " and Okuyasu added space pushing her into the ground, when she stagger up only for Nadia to hit her with " **One Two Punisher** ".

Nadia: "Okuyasu warm her up, I'm going to finish her!" She shouted get ready.

Okuyasu: "Right!"

He pulled her in and hit her with a barrage of punches and sent into the air by adding space. Nadia then charged at her and used " **Cat Scratch** " then she used " **El Gato** " and when Robo-Fortune hit the ground Nadai hit her with " **Cat Slide** " and when Robo-Fortune was dazed Nadia then hit her with " **Cat Spike** " and follow up with " **Cat Strike** " and finish her with " **Fiber Upper** ". Robo-Fortune slam through a wall and then it was silent.

Nadia was exhausted as she panted heavily, she lay on the ground. Okuyasu was impressed by the show of strength Nadia had. He goes to pick her up when he hears rumbling and on a reflex of instinct rushes to Nadia and protect her with his body as he hit with " **Assault Battery** " which is from Robo-Fortune with deeper claw marks, Okuyasu wheezed from the pain and throw Nadia out the way as he then hit with " **Blast Processor** " he barely block it with his Stand as he hit the ground groaning in pain, he and his clothes were burned a bit from both the laser blast and electric shock his body suffered, his healing was slow but working if not, he would be dead right about now.

Nadia: "Okuyasu! You little… I'm going to send your metal ass to the junkyard!" She said in anger.

She was exhausted still get to her feet to fight her metallic doppelganger, Robo-Fortune turn her attention to Nadai and fire her " **Theonite Beam** " which Nadia couldn't dodge in time but Okuyasu get behind her and move both of them out of the way but it grazed there left side. Robo-Fortune then attack them with " **Headrone RAM** " Okuyasu was going to guard Nadia from the attack but she guard herself and Okuyasu by blocking with both arms, he wanted to protest but didn't have time as Robo-Fortune used " **Headrone Impact** " but step on it and both got hit with an explosion but Okuyasu right leg got badly damaged, and the Robo-Fortune used " **Headrone Salvo** " this time is his turn to block the attack with his Stand as best as he could would defending Nadia, who protest.

He fell to the ground but took a knee with his right, he was bleeding and his right leg felt numb and both his arms where bleeding and burned a bit from guarding against the last attack, this was getting too dangerous for this area, he could imagine what other attacks Robo-Fortune had up her sleeve. He was at his limit and so was his left arm as his vision was getting blurry and he could black out at any moment, but he felt a strange calmness like all of his senses were shut off but his hearing, he could hear what sounded like a drum beating faster and faster. Minette was horrified by the scene she was watching, Okuyasu and Nadia were on the ropes and could barely handle anymore, she wanted to help! She wanted to save them!

Robo-Fortune was going to finish Okuyasu off with another " **Theonite Beam** " but then she was hit by Nadia who used " **Decap Attack** " it was just her head but she wasn't going to give up just yet, Robo-Fortune turn her attention to the head and fired the " **Theonite Beam** " but Nadia used " **All Ears** " to dodge it and then she attacked with " **Zoom!** " Robo-Fortune used " **Headrone Salvo** " to hit the head but Nadia doge then if just barely and used " **Headbutt** " on Robo-Fortune with made her forehead bleed a bit, Robo-Fortune attacked with another " **Theonite Beam** " but Nadia avoided it by using " **Feline Allergies** "and hit Robo-Fortune right on the head again, her head bounce on the ground and when Robo-Fortune turn to face the head, Nadia was already rushing her and used " **OMNOMNOMNOM** " but the leg was metal so her effort where doing little.

Robo-Fortune grab Nadia's head and remove her from her leg, she looked at her and was surprised when she spit a mix of spit and blood at the robot right eye.

Robo-Fortune: "You are just a head but yet you still fight, for what reason?" She asked.

Nadia: "Other then the fact your a poor copy of the real thing, it got personal when you hurt Okuyasu." She said with anger.

Robo-Fortune: "Hmph? You mean the human that is badly injured and used his body to shield you?" She asked.

Nadia: "Of course! He took a few hits for me so I'll do the same, hell I'll even save him from you!" She shouted her anger growing.

Robo-Fortune: "I don't not understand, what so special about him?" She asked not understanding.

Nadia: "Of course you don't understand! You may look like me. But your just a cheap, hollow, metal fake of me! A machine could never understand what a person feels or their emotions!" She shouting at the robot.

Robo-Fortune: "Feeling? Emotion? Are these the thing that case you to make errors? Like taken damage for one and continuing a losing fight to the end." She stated.

Nadia: "Like I said, you could never understand what I feel." She sneered.

Robo-Fortune: "Very well, this is farewell then Nadia Fortune." She said plainly.

And then started charging a " **Theonite Beam** " but she then put in a full nelson would still charging and it was Nadia's body, Robo-Fortune tried to move but the long draw-out fight had her metal body drain a bit of energy and then gave Nadia the chance to use " **HeadButt** " to get free, and to Robo-Fortune shock, Okuyasu rush at her and with his right arm overlapped with **The Hand** arms used an uppercut to slam Robo-Fortune mouth shut and when she tried to fire it, that created an explosion.

Okuyasu: "Nadia right, no matter what I'll take any pain if I can keep what I hold precious to me safe, even face death!" He said with a smirk.

But he then cough up blood and feel to his knees, Nadia re-attach her head and rush to Okuyasu.

Nadia: "You okay big guy?"

Okuyasu: "Dandy. But the fight… isn't over yet… look." He said exhausted

Robo-Fortune head was badly damaged, the lower jaw was melted from the beam attack and sparking. She removed her current head and replace it with a new one as if the attack had never happened.

Nadia: "Tch, this thing is really itching my fur." She growled.

Okuyasu: "Nadia, you can't face that thing alone." He warned.

Nadia: "Relax big buy, I'll be sure to give this thing a _Purr_ -fect end." She said smirking and want to face the robot.

Okuyasu couldn't protest anymore as Nadia charged at Robo-Fortune, she attack with " **Facepalm** " but Robo-Fortune blocks and hit Nadia in the forehead with " **Head Swap Action** " she growl from the attack and counters with " **Fishbone Flop** " but Robo-Fortune dodges and in hit Nadia in her left side with " **Flailing Arm Hazard** " making her grunt in pain and spit up a bit of blood, she hisses and goes for a " **Shock and Paw** " but that block and she hit full force with " **Rotating Component Hazard** " making Nadia spit up blood and hit the ground.

Robo-Fortune take a minute to cool down her joints and body, she used a lot of energy and her body had suffered damage. Okuyasu tries to stand but his body was in no shape to move, he couldn't call out **The Hand** anymore. Without his knowing the Arrow crawl out and move as it sense a strong spirit who heart was in despair because of a lack of power. Minette want to do nothing more than help her friend and Okuyasu, but she lacks the power to do so.

She didn't see the Arrow as it crawl up the wall and then cut her arm and then crawl off somewhere else, she flinched from the pain and clench her arm. She then felt a bizarre burst of energy as an aqua blue aura surrounded her for a moment and then she fell to her knees and had a small cold sweat.

Minette: "What-What just happen?" She asked in confusion.

" **Move outside.** " Said a mature feminine voice.

Minette: "Wh-Who there!?" She asked as she heard a voice from behind her.

" **If you wish to save your friends, please move outside.** " It said again.

Minette had no idea what was going on, but she follows what the voice was telling her. Robo-Fortune joint had cool down now and so she turned to Nadia and charged a " **Theonite Beam** " Okuyasu tried his best to move but his body refused to move an inch, it was then he felt the same feeling from earlier and then hearing his own heart beat like a drum he felt an unknown feeling going through him but as he was about to be consumed.

His thoughts to this feeling was cut off as he heard something, it revealed to be Minette. He panicked and tried to warn her to go back inside, but his voice was barely a whisper.

Okuyasu: " _Shit! My voice! How could I let this happen!?_ " He thought in frustration.

Minette: "Wh-What a-am supposed t-to do?" She said frighten.

" **Get closer** " The voice said.

Okuyasu thought he was going crazy from the pain and exhaustion, because he thought he heard a voice.

Minette did get closer to Robo-Fortune, who was almost done charging her " **Theonite Beam** " Okuyasu tried even harder to move but he couldn't and so he fall on his face and gritted his teeth he and watched.

Minette was a few feet away from Robo-Fortune and Nadia, she wasn't sure how much closer she wanted to be.

Minette: "I-Is this good?" She ask scared.

" **This is fine, she is now within range.** " The voice told her.

This shock Okuyasu and Minette as the same aqua blue aura surrounded her and it revealed a humanoid being with a feminine figure, it body was aqua green but it hands and feet where dark blue, it had clear teal eyes, no nose or mouth but a feminine face, long serpent like hair with a fin at the end, fins on arms with webbed on it hands and feet, and a scaly body.

Okuyasu was shock as there was only one possibility to this, the Arrow. But how did it get to Minette, this is just like the time with Umbrella, how is possible. He couldn't figure it out for the life of him.

Okuyasu: " _Stand, Minette has a Stand!_ " He thought in shock.

Neither Minette or Okuyasu had anymore time to think because just as Robo-Fortune was going to fire her " **Theonite Beam** " she was hit with a strong stream of water blasting her into a wall and that cause her attack to miss. Minette was at a shock as the one who did was her Stand, she forgot about then and rush toward Nadia to see if was alright. Okuyasu was relief and soon blackout as he heard the sound against and get slowly consumed by it.

Nadia was fine and Minette was at ease, but she didn't have time to relax as Robo-Fortune came out from the wall, and look at Minette, she panicked as she had no idea what to do!

Minette: "Ca-Can you help!?" She said to her Stand.

" **I can, do wish from me to try something else?** " It asked.

Minette: "Yes!" She shouted as she pick up Nadia.

" **Very well**." It said plainly.

It then put both hands out and then blast a barrage of scale shape water bullets, they pierce and cut through Robo-Fortune metal body, she stopped to block as best as she could and this gave Minette the chance to run, but once her Stand was out of range the attack stop and Robo-Fortune charged at Minette once again.

Minette: "What happened?" She asked confused.

" **We are out range, she is chasing us but is keeping her distance. I can't hit if she out of range.** " It informed.

Minette: "How that possible?" She asked panicking.

" **I can absorb the water in the air into my being, and then I can shoot it out in all form of attack or used it for something else, but there is a limit to how far my attack can reach.** " It informed.

Minette: "Dang it!" She said in a panic.

Robo-Fortune fire a " **Headrone RAM** " but the attack never hit Minette as she felt a quick rush of wind pick her up and place her and Nadia in front of the restaurant, the person that did this was Okuyasu, but he head blue eyes and was covered in shiny metallic blue aura.

He looked at himself and knew that he was using that power again. The feeling he got it felt almost like he was using **The Hand** strength as his own, he knew that he was on a time limit and needed to finish Robo-Fortune off now.

Okuyasu: "Take care of Nadia's wounds, I'll finish this." He said calmly.

Before Minette could ask, Okuyasu disappear in a blur and was in front of Robo-Fortune in a moment and gave her punch to the gut, and then across the face, and then a kick to the neck, and chop on the head, and finish it up with a palm thrust to the chest. Robo-Fortune was covered in dent in the shape of Okuyasu's hands or fist and had deep cut from Minette's attack from earlier.

He continued his assault of punches and kicks, in the distance Valentine was watching the whole thing, she was impressed with the process he was making it took him a shorter amount of time to take his new form then before, and his blows and reaction time were stronger and quicker. But he was far from ready, but what caught her eye even more was the power Minette displayed, and the Arrow that got her and crawl off to god knows where.

Valentine: "Soon, you'll be ready real soon~." She said in slight excitement.

Okuyasu continue to beat down Robo-Fortune not letting her having a moment to recover or attack, he kicks her in the gut and punches her in the face. He throw attack after attack and then knee her in the face and pull her back in by erasing space to throw a left hook. But even as he dishing out all this damage at her, she was still going on, he wasn't sure if its because of her own will or that she just that durable. But he needed to finish this up and fast, he didn't know when this power would run out.

Minette was taken care of Nadia wounds, she woke up and rubs her head. She see Minette treating her wounds and is really confused, but then she remembers the fight and shot up with made her flinch in pain.

Minette: "Nadia I'm glad your safe, but be careful you been through a lot." She warned.

Nadia: "Where Okuyasu and that metal fake!?" She asked in worry.

Minette: "He's fine, in fact he winning against that robot." She said pointing to the fight.

Okuyasu was punching Robo-Fortune all over and then kick her to the ground, he didn't show it but he was panting, he could feel himself at the limit, and felt the sweat dripped down his face. Nadia could hear his heart beating like a drum or an engine, but it was slowing down, he was going to run out of gas soon. Minette couldn't tell but Nadia could, he was pushing himself in farther than before.

Okuyasu: " _Dammit! This thing won't just go down! I don't have much time left!_ " He thought as he continued to wail on Robo-Fortune.

She took some serious damage and had fist shape dents all over her body and even her circuit system was damage, if this continue any longer she would need to use her trump card. Okuyasu throw one more hard punch to the face and was about to give another one, but he gritted his teeth as he spit out blood and his muscles tense up in pain.

Okuyasu: " _Dammit! What happened!? I still have energy left!_ " He thought as he fell to his knees.

Robo-Fortune stagger a bit and shakingly made her way to Okuyasu, she was at her own limit and with the shape of her body she needed to finish this quickly and makes repairs, she charged a " **Theonite Beam** " Minette was shock and was about to help Okuyasu but Nadia stop her. She wouldn't let her friend go and get herself hurt, but she was in no conduction to fight or even do damage, but she wasn't going to let Okuyasu bite it! he was probably the only other person she knew who understood the meaning of loss and even swore revenge for her, no one ever did that for her, she couldn't lose him like she last The Fishbone Gang! As she continues to gritted her teeth in frustration and anger, she felt a weird energy flow throughout her body, inside her body the Life Gem glowed and its energy spread throughout her body, and then she felt something inside her snapped, and in a burst of crimson, she rush Robo-Fortune and kick her with the force of stronger than a cannonball.

Okuyasu: "What the?" He said in shock.

He looked and saw Nadia cover in a crimson aura, her eyes were now yellow with slit, and her hair was spiky as it stood up, she even has sharper teeth, she glared at Robo-Fortune.

Nadia: "Let's finish this." She said seriously as her voice was slightly deeper.

Robo-Fortune: "Affirmative." She agree.

The two jump off away, Nadia wasn't going to be able to control this new power, and Robo-Fortune prove to be dangerous so she needed to move her destructive power elsewhere. Okuyasu was no longer in pain and felt the rush of power course through him once more, he wasn't sure what happened but he needed to help Nadia.

Minette: "Okuyasu! What is going on? What happened to Nadia!?" She asked in worry.

Okuyasu: "I'm not sure, but I'm going to help her." He said firmly.

Minette: "But what about you?" She ask even more worry.

Okuyasu: "I'm fine, I'm not going to drop dead or leave myself open again." He said calmly.

Minette: "But…But…But what if you do!?" She asked concerned.

He smiled softly and place his hand on her head, making her widened her eyes and look at him, he removed his tattered jacket and place her back.

Okuyasu: "I promise to come back alive, and then I'll explain what happened to you." He said softly.

Minette: "Okay." She said shyly and blush a bit.

He then turned to the direction that Nadia and Robo-Fortune went and follow them with a jump. As he soared through the sky he saw it was getting dark now, he looked and saw them on the ground they were surrounded by was nothing but empty house which was perfect. He landed next to Nadia, she was shocked to see Okuyasu and look at him, he looks back and smirked, he cracked his neck and knuckles. There's nothing else to say as the final round of the fight has already begun.

Nadia waste not time and attack with " **Cat Scratch Fever** " wanting to finish this, the attack leaves deep cut in Robo-Fortune body Okuyasu follow with a barrage of punches and then ax kick her left shoulder, Robo-Fortune staggers a bit and attack with " **Catastrophe Cannon Alpha** " the two barely dodge the destructive as Okuyasu left arm is grazed and so is Nadia right leg, she charges and hit Robo-Fortune with " **Feral Edge** " and Okuyasu finish her with a barrage kick and a powerful right hook. Robo-Fortune knocked back but up the power and by using " **Catastrophe Canna Gamma** " which it move powerful then the last attack and Okuyasu and Nadia move as the beam destroys what behind them, just barely dodging. Okuyasu give Robo-Fortune a killer left uppercut, knocking her into the air and then a right kicks pushing her further into the air and gave Nadia a boost as she uses " **The 5th of Dismember** " that damages her greatly and she hits the ground, hard. Okuyasu and Nadia ready themselves as they were not going to take chances with her, and as they prove right when she gets back up.

Okuyasu: "Got any other trick up your sleeves." He asked hopefully.

Nadia: "Nothing but my fist." She answered back.

Okuyasu: "That will do." He stated and slam his left fist into his right palm.

And so the two charge forward and deliver a combo of punches, kicks, and slashes. Nadia was getting a strange feeling like her instinct were guarding her. She follows her instincts and did a slash motion and from her claw came a crimson air slash soars through the air and cuts through Robo-Fortune right shoulder.

Nadia: "Whoa!" She said impressed.

She was going to name that " **Crimson Claw** " next she tried a move that was similar to her " **El Gato** " but she kicked Robo-Fortune a few more times and the twins kick her to the ground, she was going to call this " **Furia Del Gato** " and then got on all four and rush Robo-Fortune and plant both feet in her chest and then wrap them around her neck as she punched and scratched her face, she was going to name this " **Alley Cat's Rage** " she move off her neck and jump in the air, she decided to try her own version of Robo-Fortune " **Variable Cutter** " and then a cross slash and the red energy in the shape of an X cut into Robo-Fortune, she called it " **Hyper Cutter** " and she then got in close and did two slash attack into Robo-Fortune, she called that " **Double Feline Slash** " that push Robo-Fortune back, Nadia rush at her and did one more attack as her hands and claws where cover in red energy she did a barrage of deep slashes attack on Robo-Fortune metal body leaving slash marks on it, she name it " **Tiger's Wrath** ".

Okuyasu came in and slammed both his fists into Robo-Fortune and then cup both his fists together and slam them into Robo-Fortune's head. He was panting and so was Nadia, but then as if asking for more punishment Robo-Fortune shakily got up her body was damaged beyond repair, she was covered in deep fist-shape dents and deep slash marks she was likely to blow to pieces, but then what shake them was that she slammed her fist into her chest and activate " **System Circuit Breaker** " and the power her up but at a great price.

Robo-Fortune: "I…I…I will sel…self-destruct in...in 1… 10 sec…second. Bu…But before th…that I will…will fight you bo…both...both wit…with my full…full power!" She said as her voice was broken and scratchy, electricity burst from her as she now look golden.

Okuyasu: "What!?" He said in disbelief.

Nadia: "You tin copy! We'll just have to finish her off them!" She stated.

They rush her at the race for time was on! Nadia just and was about to use " **Hyper Cutter** " but Robo-Fortune used " **Magnetic Trap** " and slam her into Okuyasu, who caught her.

10

She sneered at attack with " **Double Feline Slash** " would Okuyasu did a stretch forward punch and the sidekick.

9

Robo-Fortune fired a full power " **Theonite Beam** " and follow up with " **Headrone Salvo** " the two dodge and blocked and counted with a team punch to the chest.

8

Robo-Fortune attack with " **Headrone RAM** " but the attack was cancelled out by Nadia using " **Crimson Claw** " and Okuyasu got behind Robo-Fortune did a full nelson and suplex her into the ground.

7

Robo-Fortune wrap her leg another Okuyasu's neck and was going to do an up close " **Theonite Beam** " but Nadia attack her with " **Alley Cat's Rage** " Okuyasu grip her left leg and crash it.

6

That got her off as Nadia follow with " **El Gato** " and then " **Furia Del Gato** " and throw her across the ground.

5

Okuyasu rush her and slammed both his elbow into her shoulder and headbutted her, and then kicked her in the chest, Nadia follow up with " **Nail Clipper** ".

4

Robo-Fortune stagger back and release a barrage of " **Headrone Impact** " and " **Headrone RAM** " okuyasu and Nadia dodge them as they exploded, he jumped in the air and threw Nadia.

 **3**

Nadia attack with " **Feral Edge** " and then follow up with " **Cat Scratch Fever** " and then finish it with " **Tiger's Wrath** " Okuyasu came in and knee her in the chest.

 **2**

She was sent flying and onto a roof on an empty house, she got up and attack with " **Catastrophe Cannon Omega** " at full power, Okuyasu and Nadia dodge the beam and rush in the finish this, they jump and start running on the wall all while avoiding the beam.

 **1**

Okuyasu pushes pass his limit and throws the strongest right hook ever! And adds space to pushing her into the air, Nadia uses his shoulder as a springboard and launches herself into the air, feeling one more attack coming to mind, her right hand is cover in red energy it then get darker and more intense.

Nadia: "Later, Robo-Fortune." She said softly.

And slashes her in half! She names this attack, " **Moon Cat's Blood Slash** ".

 **0**

Robo-Fortune then release a big explosion that blow her into a million pieces as it lit the night sky, Okuyasu hit the ground and out of steam as he feel sore all over, he watches the display and see Nadia run off of power and fell to the ground he caughts her as she slammed into his arms.

 **CUT: VICTORY!**

Okuyasu: "Now that… what I call a firework show."

Nadia: "She can't help it… she truly was… the bomb."

* * *

Okuyasu was tired as hell, he leaned against the wall. Sore and out of energy, Nadia groaned as her muscles felt like noodles and her bones feel like sticks, she never fought that hard before.

Okuyasu: "You… alive Nadia?" He asked tirely.

Nadia: "Yeah, tired, sore, and hungry… but alive." She tiredly answered back.

Okuyasu: "Alright, can you move?"

Nadia: "Not a muscle, even my ears feel sore." She groaned.

Okuyasu: "Alright. What about that form of yours does it have a name?"

Nadia: "Nope, I've never done that before. I think I'll call it **Beast Mode**." She named her transformation. "What about you and that weird form?" He asked.

Okuyasu: "I just call it my **Blue Form**." He stated plainly.

Nadia: "It's getting late, it night time already." She said looking at the sky.

Okuyasu: "I guess I'll carry ya back then, sense you can't move." He groaned and got up.

The fight had left his white beater ragged and in pieces, so he basically wearing a dirty rag held together by a few a strings and dry blood. He was holding Nadia bridal style so she could see how barely almost bare chest, which made her blush heavily because she could also feel how solid and packed it was. She look away from Okuyasu eyes. He looked down to so what was wrong blush as well seeing how Nadia top was tattered which reveal her bust and he look away.

They made it back to little Inn Mouth, it took some time but they made it. Minette rush to them in concerned and didn't gave Okuyasu time put Nadia down as she hugged them both crying and saying how worried she was. Nadia just smiled and petted her head while Okuyasu had to keeps himself from falling.

After that was over, he was rush inside were Minette wrap him in bandage and insisted that he needed them would he was gone she fixed his jacket. He was grateful, as for Nadia; she was alright, she was already sleeping. He remember the girls and had to leave.

Minette: "Okuyasu, were you going your still hurt!" She said in concerned.

Okuyasu: "I need to check on some friends, I left without saying a word and I'm worried about them!" He shouted back and bit up the pace.

* * *

 **Earlier:** (After Okuyasu chased after Valentine.)

Carol was shock that Okuyasu chase after Valentine, Filia want to follow but Squigly thought it be best to be on guard as they get the feeling of being wanted.

"So this is the girl I was made from!?" Said a voice full of smug but somewhat familiar.

When they look up they saw someone that look just like Filia but she had brown skin and green hair, she also had a look of arrogance on her face.

Filia: "What! Wh-Who are you!?" She asked in shock.

Fukua: "Fukua, I'm you but better!" She said with pride.

With the fight already at his end concluded, another fight has yet to be seen, what will happen in this one? Will there more surprised!? Time is the only one with the answer.

* * *

New Clothing Styles

Filia's

 **Cinnamon and Cream**

 **Black Monarch**

 **Female Delinquent**

Squigly's

 **Zombie Queen**

 **Vampire Princess**

 **Feminie Spirit**

Carol's

 **RagDoll**

 **Punk Nurse**

 **Female Yakuza**

* * *

Nadia Fortune

Statue: Former Fishbone Gang Member/ Holder of the Life Gem

Move-set Update:

 **Crimson Claw** : A energy slash that look like a cat scratch.

 **Furia Del Gato** : Like " **El Gato** " but it hit more furiously and kick a few more times.

 **Alley Cat's Rage** : Nadia does twin kick someone in the chest and quickly wrap her legs around the neck and and punches and scratches their face.

 **Hyper Cutter** : Like Robo-Fortune's " **Variable Cutter** " but Nadia's is red and stronger.

 **Double Feline Slash** : Nadia does two strong slash attacks on someone's chest.

 **Tiger's Wrath** : Nadia slashes her opponent with insane speed and fury.

 **Moon Cat's Blood Slash** : Nadia right hair is covered in red energy and grows more intense and is a darker red that let her cut through her opponent now matter how hard they are.

Special

 **Beast Mode** : The Life Gem inside Nadia fill her body with a burst of energy that increases her speed, strength, and reflexes. Nadia also had enhance sense so she can hear, smell, see, and feel better. But once the power runs out she can't move her body for sometime.

* * *

IT NOT DEEEEEEEEEAAAAD! Sorry for the long wait on this one! But here it is! I was originally going to make this a one part, but it was getting too long for me so I made this two part. What was your favorite part of this chapter?

What do you think of Nadia's Beast Mode and new moves? What do you think of the new clothes for the girls? What do you think of Okuyasu's new clothes? What do you think of Minette Stand? How did you feel about the fight? What do you think will happen with Fukua and the girls? Review me your answers and as always thanks for your support!


	12. Chapter 12

This one may not be as intense as the last one but I do plan on blowing your minds with this one to the best of my abilities. So I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Talking

 _Thoughts_

I don't own Skullgirls or JoJo DIU

* * *

Chapter 12: **Attack Of The Clones!? The Pierce Of An Arrow!? New Awakenings! Part 2**

Filia was not sure what to make of this, she was looking at a copy of herself! She was very unsure about this.

Filia: "S-So your a clone of me?" She asked nervously.

Fukua: "Unfortunately, but I think I'm the new and improved version!"

Filia: "How is this even possible!?" She said confused.

Fukua: "Beats me, but I'm glad it happened, because now I can show how old news you truly are!" She shouted smugly.

Squigly: "What can you possible get out of this?" She asked firmly.

Fukua: "The fact I can prove I'm the stronger and better Filia!"

Samson: "Hey you're nothing more than a cheap knock off! Come on kid let's show her that a double can never beat the original!" He said getting all fired up.

Filia: "This is still weird, but I'm not going to let you get hit me!"

Squigly: "Allow us to help you in taken out this smug copycat!"

* * *

Filia: "I'll show you who your dealing with!" Filia walk up and flick her hair that reveals to be Samson ready to fight.

Squigly: "You will not hurt my new friends!" Squigly crawls out the ground and elegantly flick the dirt off as Leviathan lashes out.

Fukua: Fuhahahahah! Your both going to feel the might of Fukua!" (The same entrance as Filia)

 **READY, ACTION: OPEN THE GAME!**

Fukua started with " **Standing Jab** " which was easy to dodge, Carol kept her distance because of her no longer being Painwheel and or having her feral strength, she would only get in the way. Filia charged and attacked with " **Snip Snip** " but Fukua dodge it. Squigly follow up with " **Lich Slap** " but that was dodge as well. Filia then attack with " **Thinning Shears** " but Fukua used " **Thinning Shears** " as well and so both attacks cancel each other out, but Squigly came in and use " **Piercing Gaze** " and hit Fukua in the shoulder, but the blow was shallow as she stepped back to lessen the damage.

Squigly: "She's very fast and has fast reflexes." She said honestly.

Fukua: "Of course, I'm better in every way!" She shouted with a smug smile.

Squigly: "But a fake can never be as good as the original. If anything, it's just a cheap knockoff." She said with a smile, which pissed off Fukua.

Fukua: "You have quite the sharp tongue, for someone who's dead and forgotten. So maybe it's rotten away." She counter.

The struck and nerve as Squigly stayed silent and just glared at Fukua.

Filia: "How dare you insult her! I don't care where or how you came to be, but you'll pay for making that comment!" She shouted in anger.

Filia rushed her clone and attacked with " **Knee High** " which shocked Fukua and then follow up with " **Chompadour** " and Squigly got her own payback by hitting her with " **Bune Knuckle** " pushing Fukua back, she was done playing so she hit Filia across the face with " **Knee High** " and then hit Squigly with " **Chompadour** " and tossed her to the ground. But both were push back a bit, Filia rushed her right cheek Squigly got back up, Fukua wasn't done and hit them both with " **Shamone Boot** " hitting both in the gut making Filia gasping and double over a but Squigly is better but still felt the pain of the attack. Filia is able to get up and is about to try attack but hit in the gut again by Fukua hitting her with " **Crouching Jab** " this time making her cough up a bit of blood. This made Carol worry for her friend, but Squigly came and hit Fukua with " **Croisé** " pushing her back.

Squigly: "Are you alright?" She asked in concerned.

Filia: "I-I'm fine, just a little caught off guard. But I guess it's time serious." She assured Squigly.

Squigly: "I believe so." She nodded.

Filia: "Fine." She nodded back.

Fukua: "Ha! You think you can do anything to me!?" She asked smugly.

Filia didn't used words and attack instead, she hits her in the gut with " **Samson Boot** " Fukua gasp and as she was about to double over, she was hit in the chin by " **Leg Warmer** " putting her in a daze. Fukua staggered her eyes glazed abit, she spit up a bit of blood, she tried to fix herself but is hit with another " **Knee High** " to the face and then " **Snip Snip** " and follow up to finish with " **Thinning Shears** ".

Filia: "Talk is cheap, if you what to prove your better then me, shut up and fight." She said firmly, she was like a different person from before.

Carol was both shocked and amazed how much strength Filia had? She never thought she was so strong and capable.

Carol: " _Amazing, Filia is pretty strong. Could I be that strong again?_ " She thought to herself.

Fukua glared and rush her to attack with " **Thinning Shears** " but Filia dodges and hit her with " **Comber Under** " Fukua gets up and jump in the air and attacks with " **Jumping Jab** " but the was dodge and counter with another " **Knee High** " knocking on her back.

Squigly: "Do not think I forgot that earlier comment you made." She said from behind Fukua.

She turns to try and attack but she was hit in the chin by Squigly using " **Death Drop** " then that follow up with " **Dust to Dust** " Filia back her up and hits Fukua with " **Leg Warmer** " in the gut making her spit up a bit of blood. She on her hands and knees panting a it she then look at the two, and the attacks with " **Ariel Rave** " Filia counters with " **Ariel Rave** " as well, Squigly get behind and then uses " **Tail Light** " but Fukua dodge fast enough to avoid serious damage but it hit her left leg and burns it a bit.

She flinches from the pain and look at the two, she wasn't going to win like this. She was still playing around. But from here on out, she was going to show these two who was strongest here!

She rush Squigly first and push her back with " **Standing Jab** " which she block, but she followed up with " **Crouching Jab** " and kicks her in the air with " **Knee High** " and then hits her with " **Aerial Rave** " knocking her back. She turns to Filia and attack with " **Ankle Sock** " but she uses " **Ankle Sock** " as well, both attacks clashed and reach a stalemate, then both of them attack each other with " **Queue Sting** " getting each other in the right shoulder, Filia back away attack with " **French Twist** " hitting her in the right thigh, Fukua attacks with " **Tread of Hair** " knocking her to the ground Filia grits her teeth and get up and hit Fukua with " **Tread of Hair** " which she counter with " **French Twist** ".

Filia is panting a bit, she was a bit surprise in Fukua growth in skill but didn't waver. She was going to beat this copycat, she may have her looks and some of her moves. But she doesn't have heart!

She jumps in the air and attacks with " **Straight Razor** " and Fukua attacks with " **Jumping Jab** " hitting her in the left shoulder while she was cut in the right shoulder. Both attacks did equal damage, and both attacks with " **Buzz Cut** " but both dodge the attack as best as they could and instead grazed each other thighs. They weren't done hit each other, Fukua used " **Heartseeker** " and Filia used " **Salon Treatment** " doing some damage to one and another, the wounds were a bit shallow but there clothing was getting tear up, both glare at each other and hit each other in the face with " **Thigh High** " which reveal a lot. Both hit the ground and were panting but they were going to continue but Squigly got to Filia's side.

Squigly: "You shouldn't push yourself, you both done some damage to each other. You need to recover your energy, I'll handle her." She stated firmly.

Filia wanted to protest but complied.

Fukua: "Hey! This is between me and her! You should just stay out of it!" She shouted angrily.

Squigly: "Not a chance." She refused.

She charged forward an attacked with " **Serpent Spear** " which hit her right leg, Fukua back away but used a sizable chunk of her energy with her scraping with Filia, Squigly then hit her " **Écart** " and then " **En Pointe** " and finishes with " **Dance of Salome** " knocking Fukua down. She is able to get up and attack with " **Knee High** " and then follow up with" **Thigh High** " and then " **Heartseeker** " with tears a bit of her clothes and knock off her hat, she attacks with " **Cremation** " which Fukua avoided but it grazes her left arm and shoulder. Fukua not done yet as she hit Squigly with " **Bounce, No Volume** " and then " **Butterfly Kiss** " knocking her back, Filia rest long enough and hit Fukua with " **Bounce and Volume** " and knocked her to the ground with " **Split Ends** ", Fukua attacks them both with " **Shamone Cuddle** " and then throws them! Filia lands safely and catches Squigly, and then counter with " **Samson Cuddle** " and threw her.

The two were panting would Fukua did the same, the damage they took was serious but not fatal, Fukua wasn't going to lose though.

She attack with " **Widow's Peak** " Filia counters with " **Widow's Peak** " as well and both get knocked back. Squigly attacked her with " **Drake Bite** " and then " **Conqueror Wyrm** " and finish it with " **Dragon Strike** ", Filia follow ups with " **Comb Under** " that knocks Fukua to the ground, she took a lot of damage and she staggered to get to her feet panting and glares at the two. She attacks with " **Lash Out** " Filia attack with " **Lash Out** " as well. Both attacks clash hitting each other, Sqiugly caught Filia as the force pushed her back well Fukua hit the wall from the force, she was panting and gritting her teeth in anger, she was livid now.

Fukua: "Damn you, how dare you… push me back!" She shouted in rage.

She was very angry now, she then grab her hair and pull it with a frustrated look on her face, she looks to be having some kind of tantrum, but what shocked the two was green bolt of energy started coming off her. She shouted, pulling her hair, and stomping her feet, as the bolts of energy grew larger.

Fukua: "You'll pay! You'll pay! You'll pay! You'll pay! You'll pay! You'll pay! YOU'LL PAAAAAY!" She screamed.

And she pulled her hair so hard that somehow, she was able to two created copy of made of green energy, she was panting now, unknown of what she had just done. But Filia and Squigly had, Fukua had another growth of power and this fight look to have just gotten harder! Carol was now greatly concerned now. Fukua finally saw her energy clone and was at a loss for how she did it, but she didn't focus much on that and smirked, she had used " **Forever a Clone** " to make copy of herself.

Fukua: "I told I was the better version of you, and now I'm going to show you!" She smirked. "But talk is cheap, so I'll- **we'll** just fight." She said with a bigger smirk.

This fight went to a 2 on 1 to a 3 on 2, Fukua was almost enough on her own, but now they had two more who were probably as strong as the original to deal with now. The three Fukuas attacked with " **Ariel Rave** " which was stronger than before and so the two had to block the attack, then they attacks with " **Knee High** " hitting them with more force than before, then used " **Thigh High** " and then knocks them to the ground with " **Butterfly Kiss** ". Both were damaged a bit and some of their clothing was getting tear up which was really a bit much, Filia even spit out a bit of blood, the Fukuas then used " **Shame Cuddle** " and threw them into the air and then hits them with " **Heartseeker** " and then follow up with " **Widow's Peak** ". Filia got cut up a bit and so did Squigly but they were still able to fight.

Fukua: "I'll be taking the poor weak original, you two take the zombie girl." She commanded her clones. They nodded and charged at Squigly.

Fukua smirked and rushed at Filia, in which she ready herself. Fukua attacks with " **Shamone Boot** " Filia couldn't react in time and was hit in the gut making her cough up a bit of blood, she clenched her gut in pain and then was hit in the face with " **Knee High** " and then she was hit with " **Standing Jab** " and then " **Crouching Jab** " then hit with " **Jumping Jab** ". She took a knee panting from pain, Fukua just smirked feeling like she had won this fight.

Squigly wasn't fairing any better, these clones didn't feel pain so any damage she put on them was nothing, she used " **Coffin Nail** " and then " **Ouroboros Circlets** " but they didn't even flinch, and hit her with " **Knee High** " but she blocked the attack but they got her with " **Tread of Hair** " then " **French Twist** ", Squigly counters with " **Dragon Strike** " and then push them back with " **Dance of Salome** " and " **Bune Knuckles** " and blast them with " **Cremation** " they stagger a bit but are still standing and attack with " **Ariel Rave** " and then " **Shamone Boot** " she pushed back and take a knee on the ground panting, when the get close she jump and attack with " **Madame Dragonfly** " but they continue to fight.

Carol is concerned with how the fight was going, she wish could do something. But she doesn't have the power to do so, and then frustrated her! She did before, but it was gone so know she was just now on the sidelines, weaker than before.

Carol: " _I wish there was something I could do!_ " She thought.

Unknown to her and the other two, that an event was happening that was and changed the tides, so know it was their turn, or more specifically; Carol's turn. Her desire to fight was strong, but remnants of her guilt and anger of what happened to her and what she did, still lingers within her.

Filia dodge as Fukua attack with " **Butterfly Kiss** " and countered with " **Leg Warmer** " she block and hit her with " **Buzz Cut** " she was pushed back but then attacked with " **French Twist** " and jump and hit Fukua with " **Samson Boot** " making her cough up blood and then followed up with " **Bounce and Volume** " then knocked her to the ground " **Split Ends** ". She growls in pain and anger and gets up and hit Filia with " **French Twist** " but she jumps over it and hit Fukua with " **Straight Razor** " she flinches from the pain of the attack, and counters " **Lash Out** " knocking Filia back into a wall, she spit up blood and tries to get up but doesn't have the energy. One of the clones has Squigly in a choke hold while the other one is about to finish her off.

Fukua: "This is the end you, both of you. I said I show you who's stronger and better, and in the end it was me." She said smirking at Filia and was ready to finish her.

Carol was panting in worry, she was sweating bullets. This was taken a turn for the worse, she wanted to help them, she really did! But she was too weak! She couldn't fight Fukua with how she was! She wasn't strong like Okuyasu! And she didn't have a Parasite like Filia or Squigly either! She had nothing! Her emotions were their highest, she wanted nothing more than to fight! And she got her wish. The Arrow crawl up her leg and then stab her neck and then awakened her spiritual potential, she pulled it out and was at a loss.

She then felt something inside her snapped, she was then surrounded by a dark purple aura and bit of black mist. She heard growling and snarling, when she turned around to see what it was she was shocked by what she saw, it was a feminine figure, they wear a brown raggedy shirt that had holes in it and pants to match but they also had red splash patterns on them, it hands were white and had dark purple finger tips, same for it feet they were white with dark purple toes, with black nails, there were three black lines going around both its arms, on it shoulders, elbows, and on it's kneecaps were black armor padding, it had bandages wrapped around it chest and waist, it also had the same mask that Carol used to wear but it was a few shades darker and the stitched cross was red, it eyes wear crimson red, and it mouth look to be stitch up but it teeth were still visible, and it was growling, there was a black and purple mist around it and coming from it mouth.

What Carol saw was something that could only be described, as a monster.

Carol: "Wh-What are you?" She asked.

It looked at her, it was silent for a moment it look like it couldn't talk, but it growl and look passed her, she turned to see Fukua and the clones about to finish her friends!

Carol: "No!" She shouted.

It growled louder and out of instinct, Carol commanded her Stand to attack, it lot out a primal roar and rush Fukua first. As she was getting ready to finish off Filia she heard a roar and turn to see Carol's Stand and jump out of the way of it attack. It turned to the clone and attacked them punch both across the face with great force, the were hit so hard, that if they had bone then their would have been a cracking sound.

They release Squigly, Carol was helping Filia up and was surprised by what she saw next, the spots were the clones were hit started leak purple and black gas and then started to turn purple and then the energy that was holding them together break down and they fell apart into nothing.

Squigly and Filia were shocked but Carol was the most shock. She never thought that would happen, Fukua was both shock and now angry.

Fukua: "What have you done to me clones!?" She asked in disbelief rage.

Carol: "I-I… I… I don't know." She said taken back.

Fukua: "Grrrrrrr! You'll pay for that!" She shouted.

This time she used " **Forever a Clone** " and created three more clones, she had them charged at Squigly and Carol, Fukua takes Filia. The clones attack with " **Love Dart** " Squigly grab Carol and dodge, would Fukua attacks with " **Platonic Drillationship** " she barely dodge as it grazed her left side and she counters with " **Ringlet Spike** ". With Squigly and Carol, they fought with the clones.

Squigly: "Carol can you attack these clones?" She asked.

Carol: "I-I mean I ca-can try, but need an opening, and these one look stronger than the once from before." She said timidly.

The two saw the three clones had a green aura with bolt of energy around them. They rush the two as Squigly hits them with " **Ashes to Ashes** " and knock them into each other with " **Pass Away** " one tried to hit her but she used " **Drake Fang** " to knock it into the ground, she see one trying to attack her from behind and uses " **Basso Buffo** " knocking it back and making Carol blush at the move. She focuses and has her new found Stand attack but the clones dodge and attack with " **Love Dart** " her Stand block the attack.

Squigly: "It seems like their far more intelligent and careful them before." She said observantly.

Carol: "I can still help! I'll get them next time, I just need an opening, just one." She said firmly but also scared.

Squigly nodded, she then focuses her energy, uses " **Charged Sing** " and starts charging. She and Carol are getting ready for the final stretch, once they take care of these clones they could help Filia. With said girl, she attacked Fukua with her latest attack. Fukua was pushed back by the attack, she tried to dodge but it grazed her right thigh, she growled and attack with " **Love Dart** " which hits Filia, she grunts in pain and attacks with " **Updo** " and then follow up with " **Hairball** " Fukua hit the ground hard and spit up blood, she feels her forehead and see that she's bleeding a bit, she sneers and attack with " **Tender Embrace** " and uses " **Love Dart** " at close range, pushing her back and then " **Inevitable Snuggle** " and then hit her with " **Platonic Drillationship** " which she dodge but it hit her left thigh, Filia counter with " **Airball** " hitting Fukua a few time and knock her against a wall.

Squigly ready and full of energy attack the clones with " **Dragon's Breath** " pushing back the clone as they block and then follow up with " **Liver Mortis** " blasting them. They glitch a bit but get up and attack with " **Love Dart** " making her and Carol block, and then move out the way as they attack with " **Platonic Drillationship** " their grazed a bit Squigly getting hit in the right shoulder and left thigh and Carol left shoulder, Squigly counter with " **Drag 'n' Bite** " and follow up with " **Draugen Punch** " and then finishes with " **Serpent's Tail** ". The clones glitch and look to be frozen, Carol hit one of them with her Stand, the clone cover in purple spot and then break down and disappears. Before she can attack another one, she hit with " **Knee High** " by one of them pushing her back, before it can follow up with another attack it hit with by Squigly using " **Arpeggio** " the other tries to hit her but she turns around and hit with " **The Silver Chord** " and then follow up with " **Tremolo** " the other one she hit before tries to get payback at her and tries hitting her with " **Lash Out** " but she dodges and hit back with " **Fallen Woman** ". Both clones start to glitch and can't move from all the damage they took, Carol has her Stand attack them, it lets out a battle cry as it sent a barrage of punches.

" **RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH** " It roars.

The two clones are covered in the same purple spot and start to break down and then disappeared. Squigly and Carol regroup with Filia, they see the two were panting and covering in serious wounds, both clothes were shredded a bit, the same was for Squigly, but Carol was fine.

Filia: "This.. ends… now." She stated firmly.

Fukua: "That's… one thing… I can… agree… on." She said firmly.

Squigly and Carol ready themselves, and then from the distance there an explosion which signals the final round!

Fukua attacks with " **Blown Kiss** " both Squigly and Filia block the attack but it still did some damage, Filia charged through the smoke and attacked with " **Fenrir Drive** " would Squigly attacked with " **Squigly Battle Opera** " Fukua blocked the attack but it damage her a bit, she growls and attack the two with " **The Drill of My Dream** " grazing both their sides hitting Filia left and Squigly right, Filia countered with " **Gregor Samson** " and Sqiugly hit with " **Daisy Pusher** " knocking Fukua back, she slowly gets up and then attacks with " **Best Friends Forever** " hitting them both, Carol keeps her distance, she wasn't sure if she should interfere.

Fukua is panting from exhaustion, and her vision is getting blurry, her body feels heavy like lead. Filia wasn't doing any better and same with how Squigly was doing.

Fukua then attack with " **Twice Shy** " making the ground break and the two grunt in pain from the blow as they hit the wall, Squigly counters with " **Inferno of Leviathan** " which burn Fukua even as she move a way to lessen the damage.

Fukua: "No-Not… yet… I-I'm not… done." She growled slowly getting to her feet.

Filia: "W-We… end this." She said seriously getting to her feet as well.

Squigly: "You had… your chance." She groaned.

The air was tense as the three ready the last of their energy to finish this up, once and for all.

Fukua rush the two and attack with " **Head Over Heel** " both grunt in pain from the attack but then Filia attack with " **Trichobezoar** " knocking her back and Squigly used " **Rage of the Dragon** " finishing her off, she falls to the ground her eyes rolled in the back of her skull and her body smoking a bit, even so, she still alive; if just barely.

 **CUT: VICTORY!**

Filia: "Looks like… the original… wins."

Squigly: "She truly was… stubborn… to the end."

* * *

Th fight was over and at that moment, Filia pass out Carol stop her from hitting the ground Squigly sighed and fell to her knee, completely drain. Carol's Stand vanish inside her, while she place Filia gently on the ground.

Carol: "She was really strong, but I'm glad you both pull through." She said with a sigh of relief. "I wish I was more help." She said softly.

Squigly: "Nonsense, you were helpful. If it wasn't for we wouldn't have beaten those clones." She assures her.

Carol smiled, she saw it was night time, but then she heard an even louder explosion the two looked to see it burn the sky in a bright flash, but it soon died down. Carol tend to Filia injuries stopping the bleeding from getting any worse, she wants to do the same for Squigly but she insisted the Filia's wound are more important.

Later on Okuyasu made back were he left the girls and was shocked at what had happened, it looks like a battle ground, and it properly was with the state the girls were in.

Okuyasu: "What happened here?" He asked concerned.

Squigly explained to him what had happened and pointed to Fukua's body, she asked what had happened with the fact he was covered in bandages and the new stitches on his jacket, now it was his turn to explain what had happened.

Okuyasu: "So your not the only ones that fought a clone, huh?" He asked.

Squigly: "It would seem not, but unlike us. You seem to have decent clothing on. She said smiling at him.

And then it clicked in his head that both her and FIlia clothes were tears to almost pieces, he could practically seem there chest, he gush out blood from his nose and quickly look away covering it, she just giggled.

Okuyasu: "We-Well then, take this!" He said fluster.

Removing his jacket and giving it to Squigly, she was surprised but accepted it, she blushed a little, from the nice gesture and the fact his chest and biceps were bugling a bit in the bandages. Filia slowly regaining consciousness, she opened her eyes and saw Okuyasu smiling down at her.

Okuyasu: "Welcome back to the world of the living, you sure had one hell of a fight." He stated.

Her face turned red from how close her was, he helped her up and blush a bit as even thought she was bandaged up her clothes were still in a bad state. She thanked him, somehow by a stroke of luck the clothes they bought were still in good conduction. They were getting ready to leave when Okuyasu hear groaning and what sounds like someone getting up, she turns to see Fukua turning herself over and get on her hands and knees, she was panting, she turn and glare at the others, not seeing Okuyasu.

Fukua: "Damn… you… I'll make you… pay."

She was going to fire a " **Love Dart** " at Filia but, Carol get in front of her. Fukua barely knew Carol and didn't care for her so she wouldn't have a problem hitting her and taken them both out, but for some reason Fukua hesitating, her body trembled from the thought of hurting Carol.

Fukua: " _Why am I hesitating? I don't even know this girl! But my body it's acting like it can't stomach the thought of it._ " She thought in confusion.

She then look and saw Okuyasu, he was readying himself for another fight. The way he looked at her and how he looked trigger something in Fukua, she blushed heavily, and she could feel her heart beating at a loud and fast rate.

Fukua: " _Wh-What this feeling? Who is he!? And why do I feel this feeling from just looking at him!?_ " She thought gettig fluster.

She was to weak right now, and with Okuyasu here. She doubt she get far with getting at Filia this time, because Carol was still shielding her.

Fukua: "Yo-You got lucky… bu-but next time… I'll get stronger, and I'll beat you!" She said finally getting to her feet.

And then ran through an alley and disappeared into the night. This confused Okuyasu, but for now he had other things to focus on. He didn't reach the limit of his power but for a moment he froze from pain, that and the fact that the Arrow pierce two people, Carol handed him the Arrow, which he stuff in his pocket. Now both Minette and Carol were Stand User, he was going to need to talk the Doc about this, so he can find someway to control this new power. If he's going to stand a chance against the Skullgirl, then he needed to control this power so he could get stronger. At the rooftop, Shura, who was wearing a trench-coat, watched the whole thing and he was intrigued now. The way Filia fought with the fire in her eyes and the presence she gave off, reminded him of someone. So he took a picture of her.

Shura: "Well this is getting interesting. I think I step on something rich, and I know just the person in the Medici who can find out all I need on this girl." He said smirking.

Farther away from where he was Valentine enjoy the fight, she watched both and was surprised at the turn of events. Fukua was prototype, she was as strong a newborn from the start, but she grew stronger and more mature as time passed, she was different from Filia so her power was going to changed as well, but Carol was another surprise. Valentine never thought she would be like Okuyasu or have such a dangerous and powerful ability.

Valentine: "That Arrow is a very interesting tool, I wonder what else it can do?" She asked interested.

There calm down after a very intense showdown from both ends, now new powers are awakened, could this be a turn in the future? What more could change? How drastic will they be?

* * *

Here the conclusion, I hoped you enjoyed. As you can tell I'm adding Fukua to the group as well and I have other plans for her. And I have more action and OCs coming so be ready because this are going to get dicey and a bit tragic.

What was your favorite part of this Chapter? What did you think of the fight? How do you feel about Carol's Stand and it's ability? What do you think Shura have planned for Filia? What do you think of Fukua joining the Harem? Review me your answers and as always, thank you for your support!

Peace!


	13. Chapter 13

Here we are, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. This one more of an aftermath from the fights beforehand, I'll also be making my own arc soon, so I hope you enjoy it.

I don't own Skullgirls or JoJo DIU

* * *

Chapter 13: **The Aftermath! A Day With Umbrella? And Plans For The Future To Come!**

After Okuyasu and the others, after getting their injuries treated they went home they went to bed. Okuyasu did insist that Squigly get her injuries treated, so she did and then they all went to bed, going out like a light. Okuyasu's body was sore all over and he was tired as hell.

The next morning, Okuyasu still felt sore all over, he saw that everyone else was still sleeping, he let them sleep for now. He saw that it was around late morning, while everyone was still sleeping he would go talk to the doctor. As he was getting ready he stretched and rubbed all the sore spots on his body. He was feeling better and removed the bandages he saw that he had more scars from his fight with Robo-Fortune. He left and went to Lab 8 to talk to the Doctor, he makes his way to Lab 8 but takes a quiet stop to grab something and then look around for Doctor Avian, he finds the Doctor and as always sees the Doctor at work.

Okuyasu: "Yo, Doc". He said, and let Avian now of his presence.

Avian: Okuyasu, what a surprise. How can I help you today? He asked the Stand User.

Okuyasu: "I was wondering if you can help me with something." He told the man.

After he explained what happened to him in his fight with Robo-Fortune, Avian was procession what Okuyasu told him.

Avian: "I do apologize for your run in with one of Lab 0's experiments. As for the meaning of this power, is this second time you activate it?" He asked.

Okuyasu: "Yeah, the first time I used it, I felt like I could take on the world. The second time was going well until my body froze up with pain."

Avian: "I see, I'll need to run some tests on your body to get a better understanding and draw a conclusion." He stated. "Would you mind if I do?" He asked.

Okuyasu: "If you think it will help, then sure."

Avian begins his work, he first tests Okuyasu reflex and looks to see if his body was functioning well, he listens to Okuyasu breathing and then his heart beat. All seemed well, he took another sample of Okuyasu's blood.

He compares his first one to the second and checks for any differences, after that he uses a machine that would send a shock that would stimulate the parasites in the blood. The first one showed no signs of reacting but the second one did and he studied this and got a closer look at it, the last thing he did was do an X-ray on Okuyasu's body and after some time of observing Avian had his conclusion.

Avian: "Well everything in your body is functioning well, and you're not in any life threatening danger. But it would seem that your Parasites are still coming to terms with your body, this new powers is still new to them and your body so it will take some time for them to properly work it. But it's nothing serious, but try not to push them too far. Or yourself." He advised the punk.

Okuyasu: "Okay, but how do I channel the power so I can control it better?"

Avian: "To do that, it's more of a mental than physical method. Try to focus on how you feel when your using the power coursing through you."

Okuyasu did so, he stood up close his eyes and focused. He heard what sounded like a thumbing of some kind of engine. He focused on that and at the same time took deep breaths, he felt his boy tension up and grow stronger, he then felt a cooling feeling wash over him and a burst! Okuyasu opened his eyes and saw that he had activated his Blue Form, Avian was in awe at this.

Avian: "Amazing."

Okuyasu test out his body and threw a few punches and kicks, he tried calling out **The Hand** but he could only use the arms and legs. He felt so calm and relax yet so furriest and strong, it was something.

Okuyasu: "Say Doc, do you think I could beat The Skullgirl with this power"? He asked.

Avian: "I'm not sure, my boy. But tell me, do you feel any different then the last time you used this power?"

Okuyasu: "I feel a lot stronger than the last time I used this power, like if I were to fight Robo-Fortune I could take her out all on my own."

Avian: "I see, may I run one more test?"

Okuyasu: "Sure."

Avian then grabbed a scanner, it was made to scan the current level of someone power, and learn and explain how they got stronger, Avian called it the " **PLS** " or the [ **Power Level Scaler** ]. It measured Okuyasu's current level of power, and was surprised that his level was close to Big Band's, but still lower than Peacock's, the machine explained how Okuyasu got stronger.

Avian: "It would seem your current level of strength is close to Big Band's level but still low compared to Peacock's level." He told the punk.

Okuyasu was surprised by this and also a bit sour that he was weaker then Peacock. He and her were somewhat good terms, but she still got under his skin with that punk comment before. He thought the first time he met Big Band thought he was strong, Okuyasu never thought he would be close to his level though.

Okuyasu: "I see, what's so special about her that makes her stronger than me?"

Avian: "Patricia or better known as Peacock suffered and very life-threatening event that took her eyes and arms away, I fixed her up and did even more so. I made her specifically to fight and defeat Skullgirls, she's the strongest being to ever be born from Lab 8." He told Okuyasu.

Okuyasu: "I see, that explains a bit about her." He said rubbing his chin. " _And why she looks so cartoony._ " He thought to himself.

Avian: "The means of how you became stronger is that your Parasite has gained the ability to measure the strength of people you face with the amount of damage you suffer and after that when they take the time to recover, they adapt the strength of your body to be stronger when facing your next opponents."

Okuyasu: "How does that work?" He said confused.

Avian: "In simple terms, they can strengthen your bone to handle harder blows and add more power to muscle tissue to hit harder and move faster. They can even accelerate their regeneration abilities to heal your wounds faster."

Okuyasu: "Wow, so I get even stronger the more fights I have?"

Avian: "Precisely, but I advise you to be careful. This doesn't make you invincible and your body is likely to give out if it takes too much damage, and there may be future side-effects if you're not careful. And this ability may not be as accurate, as you think." He told the punk seriously.

Okuyasu: "Got it. Thanks for the help and advice Doc." He said as he focused on cancelling the power.

Okuyasu thought what he was told, with every fight he has from now on he'll become stronger, but he could likely die if he pushes himself too far.

Okuyasu: "Say Doc I can I ask you a favor." He said to the scientist.

Avian: "What is it?" He asked curious.

Okuyasu and pull the scrape remains of Robo-Fortune and place them on the table, the only things to survive her self-destruct was her mangled arms and legs and a pieces of her head.

Okuyasu: "Could you do something about this, it for a friend." He asked.

What Okuyasu wanted specifically was for Avian to make a weapon for Nadia out of the remains of Robo-Fortune, whatever she was made of was some tough stuff, even after the beaten she was given, Okuyasu wasn't going to disregard how durable she was.

Avian: "I'll see what I can do, thank you for bringing this to me."

Okuyasu: "No problem, see ya Doc."

Avian: "Take care my boy." He told the punk.

Once Okuyasu was left, Avian let out a sigh, he wanted to tell Okuyasu one more thing, but he wasn't sure how he would take it or if he would be disheartened by it. The source of his power was more drastic than Okuyasu thought, yes he was given great strength and would grow stronger with every fight, but the source of how he did it was… the heart.

The heart is a muscle like any other organ in the body, and is the source of the body's life. For Okuyasu to gain the power he had, his heart was beating at five or even six times it's normal speed mix with the Parasite help, and the aura was mostly like a mix of steam from Okuyasu's sweat and his Stand's power. If Okuyasu wasn't careful, he could suffer greatly for it.

Avian: "I pray for your safety my boy, I will not let your spirit or strong will, go to waste." He said as he looked to create a counter kept Okuyasu from dying from his own power.

He made a call to one other person who was just as much a genius as him, he just hoped that " _she_ " would listen to him.

* * *

Okuyasu made it back to the girls, and saw they were up and ready for the day they asked where he was, he explained for a walk to talk to someone.

Filia: "How are you feeling?" She asked.

Okuyasu: "Sore. But better, after a good rest and getting some fresh air." He assured her.

He took a seat on the couch, he exhaled. He wonders where he should start with the whole thing, he already told them about how he got his Stand and how it worked.

Okuyasu: "All right, I'm not good with beating around the bush so I just get right into it."

He then instructed that they would be moving this talk to Minette family's restaurant. Because it would be easier for Okuyasu to explain to both Carol and Minette at the same time. He made sure that the Arrow was in his pocket, then he and the girls left to visit Minette and Nadia. It look business was slow today. When they entered, Okuyasu saw Nadia was in better shape now, she was even spotting new clothes. First she was wearing a shirt the was like her old one but it was black and white tiger pattern and there was a V-neck which show more of her cleavage and it was longer down, her short-shorts were like her old ones but the color of a tiger, orange and black stripes and slightly shorter to show more of her thick rear, and finally she same fingerless gloves but the had a tinted a dark red at the edges, she still the same collar around her neck.

She saw Okuyasu, then purred and waved at him.

Nadia: "Hey, handsome. Had a good rest after last night~?" She asked, leaning forward.

Okuyasu blushed and looked the other way, he never thought she would be this blunt and straight forward. This didn't sit well with the other girls. Okuyasu coughs a bit and clears the tension and gets back to the business at hand.

Okuyasu: "I-I'm fine, how are you? You couldn't move after what happened." He said to Nadia trying to keep cool.

Nadia: "I'm Purrrrrfect, thanks to you." She said winking at him.

Okuyasu blushed harder and sweatdropped, the girls gave him a look and were jealous. Minette appeared and was glad for Okuyasu's recovery.

Minette: "Okuyasu! I'm so glad you recovered. How are you feeling? You sure you're okay?" She asked, ignorant to the fact she was in his space.

Okuyasu: "I-Im fi-fine, really. My wounds have already healed, I'm just a little sore is all." He said blushing from how close she was.

Minette: "That's a relief." She smiled.

Okuyasu blushed and rubbed his head, the girls were getting more jealous. Okuyasu cleared his throat to get to the point at hand.

Okuyasu: "I'll right I told you I explained what happened yesterday, I'll give you the short version." He said seriously, making everyone listen carefully.

He explained the working of the Arrow and how it works, and showed them. He explained how it's able to grant those with strong wills or fighting spirit a power called Stands, like his very own **The Hand** , also explained that if the Arrow pierce them twice the User will gain a second ability. He also explained that Stands and their abilities reflect the nature and emotions of the User. But the Stand's ability can also change if the User has a mental shift, even change it form.

Okuyasu: "Those are the basic, in short since the Arrow pierce you both it has awakened your Stand." He explained to the two girls.

Okuyasu saw Minette's Stand in action, the basic of its ability were simple was powerful if used right, it could control water in all shapes and forms, but it had a range. In his experience with Stands the more simple the Stand's ability is, the more powerful and dangerous they are. But Carol's was a mysterious, when he heard the details of how it looked, it was clear that there was something more to this. The way the Stand looks also plays a part in how the User feels and acts.

Okuyasu: "I'm going to need to see your Stand to figure out how strong they are." He told the two girls.

He instructed them to call out their Stand, which was the need to either protect themselves or hit something else. Of course this wasn't a good way to help them, so he chose a different route that could help them.

Okuyasu: "How about you just try and focus until you get a feeling, you'll know it when you feel it, start with closing your eyes." He explained.

The two did as they were told, it was quiet and the two girls took deep breaths, focusing on the energy inside them. Soon, their Stand's aura leaked out of their bodies, Okuyasu ready himself as the aura grew larger and then formed humanoid figures; the Stands of Carol and Minette were revealed. Okuyasu observed them both, and was surprised. Minette's was more humonaid than he thought it was, and Carol's Stand look was a great surprise to Okuyasu. It looks how she looked before hand, just more beastly like.

Okuyasu: " _That's something, but I can't be too surprised._ " He thought.

He doubts her Stand was reflected anything else, she went through hell. She was taken from her home and transformed into a monster, she properly did a lot of things he doesn't know about. Carol's Stand reflects her emotions, her anger, her hatred, her sorrow, her regret. He could understand that, in a way, **The Hand** reflected his own emotions. He acts like a happy go-lucky guy, but all the things that happen in his life still haunt him. Keicho's death hit him hard, and was worse is having to remove his body and bury him. Even before then, he still remembers all the time his father beat him and Keicho and his mother's death. But if he lived in the past and let those negative thoughts hold on to him he would never be able to look forward and find new meanings, but a piece of him still wanted to fix it. To have it back!

Okuyasu: "Alright let test them out, I start with your's Minette." He said calling out **The Hand**.

Minette: "O-Okay." She said a bit nervous.

Okuyasu: "Don't worry I'll hold back, I'm not going to hurt you." He assured her.

He had **The Hand** throw a for shallow blows that Minette's Stand could block and follow up with it's on attack, the whole time this was happening Okuyasu was measuring its power with his own. He saw the Minette's Stand was able to keep up with him, and even surpass him in terms of speed, it was below him in terms of physical strength though.

Okuyasu: "That enough, I've got what I need." He told Minette.

Minette: "Okay."

Okuyasu: "Can you have your Stand show me it's ability." He knows the ability but he needs to test it against **The Hand**.

Minette: "O-Okay." She said nervously. Okuyasu ready himself as Minette's Stand was getting to fire. "Just try not to hurt him." Minette said to her Stand.

" **Very well**." It said to her.

Okuyasu: " _So it's sentient like Koichi's_ _ **Echoes**_ _._ " He thought having **The Hand** ready itself.

" **Beginning, Hydro Manipulation; Firing: Hydro Scales!** " It stated.

It then fired water in the shape of scale, they flew through the air with great speed. Okuyasu erased them as he was studying them. They were fast and cut deep, no wonder they were able to cut up Robo-Fortune, they were as sharp as a razor and if they hit human flesh, it would be reduced to bloody shreds.

Okuyasu: " _I was right, but since Minette has a Stand with a will it's a change for her._ " He thought.

She was still able to reach such a level is something, she wasn't at his or Josuke's level but she was on her way.

Okuyasu: "I got what I need, though in terms of strength I surpassed you but in terms of speed you're faster than me, and your Stand ability is simple but very effective for a lot of things." Okuyasu told Minette.

Minette: "R-Really?" She asked.

Okuyasu: "Yeah, there aren't a lot of elemental type Stand. I can only count a few, but that it." He told Minette.

He then turned to Carol, she looked a bit nervous, he gave her a reassuring smile.

Okuyasu: "Don't worry, I'll be fine." He told her.

She was still unsure, but had her Stand get into action, it released a primal roar and charged at Okuyasu, he had **The Hand** ready. He blocked the assault of fist they were strong and fast, this brought back memories that gave him nostalgia, like his fight with Painwheel. He sense that Carol was still holding a grudge against Valentine and BrainDrain.

Okuyasu: " _So she still has negative feelings about the people that changed her._ " Okuyasu thought. "That enough, I got what I needed." He stated as Carol's Stand stopped.

Carol: "While, how is it?" She asked a bit nervous.

Okuyasu: "Your destructive power is on par with **The Hand** , and it's faster than my Stand." He answered. "Now for your ability, can you show me?" He asked.

Carol didn't feel comfortable about doing so, Okuyasu was confused on the reason why. But then she explained to him on how her ability worked, like how she was able to take the clones apart from only a few hits with a strange purple gas coming from the fist.

Okuyasu: "That makes sense, your ability mostly came from your deep negative emotion." He told Carol. "Anger, sadness, regret, grief, and your Stand and it's ability, embody them." He said calmly.

Carol: "Really?" She said in surprise.

Okuyasu: "Mostly like it's a poisonous gas or grease that came from the first and maybe mouth, and what may it's touch is torn apart or vaporized… but that's just a guess from what happened to the clones." Okuyasu said with a slight shudder. "I don't want to imagine what it would do to a living person." He stated.

He turned and saw Carol didn't really feel go about her Stand, he could understand why. But he didn't want her to be consumed by anymore negative emotions.

Okuyasu: "Don't think that you're a bad person or a monster, Carol. You're different now." He told her as he got up close. "Your you, not that **thing** anymore." He said seriously.

Carol: "Thanks, but it's only because of you." She said with a blush and was playing with a bit of her hair.

Okuyasu: "Th-Thanks" He said with a blush of his own as he rubbed the back of his head.

It was silent for a while as both of them blush and look the other way. The other girls were getting jealous of the moment the two were having. But it was quickly broken up.

Nadia: "Okay! That was very sweet and all! But what else is there to know?" She said a smirk.

Okuyasu: "Oh! R-Right, well there isn't but fair warning." He said with a blush, and cleared his throat. "You need to be very careful, Stand Users attract other Stand Users but sense there aren't any here I can only imagine Parasite User." Okuyasu said, warning them. "But aside from that you'll be fine." Okuyasu assured them.

Being the only other Stand User, he would mostly likely come across either of them if they were in trouble or just by chance. After that there wasn't much else to talk about, so everyone went back to their own business Okuyasu wanted to go for a walk to clear his head so as he left he suggested that Minette and Carol practice controlling their Stand.

* * *

Needing time to reflect his own abilities, he was able to call on the Blue Form now, but he would still need to learn to control it to have a better handle of the power. For now all he could really do was practice, until he had better control over it. It was his only chance at beating the Skullgirl. He let out a sigh, and continued to walk to clear his head and focused on other things.

He kept wandering around until a vehicle that looked to be one of the **Black Egret** showed up, confusing the punk. Then the soldiers grabbed him and pulled him inside and drove off right to the castle. Once he was there all the punk had was a confused look on his face, but that wasn't over as they dragged him all the way into Parasoul's room. He was at a loss to why he was here, Parasoul turned around to face him. She had a stern look on her face, Okuyasu gulped and sweated a bit.

Okuyasu: "H-Hey Parasoul, whatcha need?" He asked nervously.

She walked up to him and was now in his personal space and was still quiet, he started to get really nervous with the silences and the way she stared at him. She then smirked at him and chuckled a bit.

Parasoul: "Relax, I just was checking you out." She told him softly. Okuyasu widened his eyes in shock. "You definitely got stronger, plus your little show was all over the news." She told him, and showed the news on the TV.

It mostly covered the aftermath of his fight Robo-Fortune, and all the destruction that was left. Okuyasu was confused on how she knew it was him, until she explained samples of his blood were found.

Okuyasu: "Did you want me here to talk about that?" He asked her.

Parasoul: "Yes, I like the detail of who or what you were fighting." She asked him firmly.

He went into detail with what happened between him and Robo-Fortune and where she came from, and what her goal was. He was still at a loss as to why she was released and attacked Nadia, she told it was because there could be only one, but he felt like there was more to it.

Parasoul: "I see, Lab 0 has a lot to explain for this." She said firmly.

Okuyasu: "And by chance do you know anyone named, Valentine?" He asked her.

Parasoul was quiet for a moment but he saw her eyes widened at the name. Okuyasu was surprised by this and waited for her answer.

Parasoul: "I only know of her name, if you wish to know more of this woman you'll have to ask Doctor Avian." She said seriously. Okuyasu just nodded. "But there's another reason I ask you here, you see I'm needed for some important business so I was wondering if you mind watching Umbrella for the day?" She asked him.

Okuyasu: "Sure, I don't mind." He agreed.

Parasoul: "Thank you, I wish I could spend more time with Umbrella but I need to tend to my kingdom, I just hope she understands." She sighed.

Okuyasu: "She'll be fine, I got this under control." He assured her.

Parasoul: "I know, she enjoys your company." She said with a small smile. "I'm off." She said and left to tend to business.

Okuyasu went to check on Umbrella and saw her practicing with **Whirlwind** her Stand, she look to be doing better with her Vibrating Air, her aim was getting even better and the power output was more balanced, she was coming along nicely.

Okuyasu: "Hey, Umbrella." He greeted.

Umbrella: "Big Bro!" She said excitedly, and then ran up and jumped at him to hug him.

Okuyasu: "Whoa, easy there!" He laughed and caught her, and was now holding her.

Umbrella: "Whatcha doing here?" She asked.

Okuyasu: "Your sister had some business to take care of so she asked me to watch over ya." He told her.

Umbrella: "Oh." She said, a bit sad. "Figures."

Okuyasu: "Heeey, cheer up." He told her. "That means you get to spend the day with me! And we're going to have a lot of fun!" He said with a smile.

Umbrella: "Okay, that does sound like fun!" She said happy again.

Okuyasu: "Good, let's get going." He said and put her on the back of his neck.

Umbrella: "Let's goooo!" She shouted.

The two headed out and enjoyed the town, Okuyasu was holding Umbrella the hold time so she could get a good view of everything. They passed an ice cream stand and Umbrella wanted some, so Okuyasu went to get some.

He ordered two cones, he got plain vanilla and Umbrella got a triple scoop of strawberry, chocolate, and mint chocolate. The two eat their ice cream and enjoy the taste, Umbrella did, after they finished Umbrella's face was a mess.

Okuyasu: "Hmmm?" He said and saw the mess on her face. "Look like you made a mess, all over your face." He laughed.

Umbrella: "I did?" She felt her face and widened her eyes. "I did!" She shouted and Okuyasu laughed at her, she pouted and smirked and rubbed a bit of ice off her face and smeared it all over his face and then laughed. "Now you're a mess!" She chuckled. Okuyasu felt his face and chuckle.

Okuyasu: "Alright, let's get cleaned up." He chuckled. The two stopped at a restroom and cleaned up. "Hold still, you don't want any in your nose do you? He asked her.

Umbrella: "N-No! But it tickles!" She said squirming and giggling.

Okuyasu: "Almost got it… done!" He finished cleaning Umbrella's face. He then cleaned his face and then both were good as new.

They made their way to the park and sat on a bench, Okuyasu was wondering why Umbrella chose to sit with him. She told him that she would rather hang out with him then the other kids, which warmed his heart and so they just enjoyed the peaceful energy.

Okuyasu: "How are things going for ya?" He asked her.

Umbrella: "Well, I just wish Parasoul and I can hang out like this." She said, a bit sad. "She tries but we never hang as much as we used to." She explained, but then she felt a hand on her head and looked at Okuyasu.

Okuyasu: "I get it, even with everything you just want to spend time with her." He said softly. "She really does care about you, she told me herself that she wants to spend time with you." He said with a smile and pulled her into a one arm hug.

Umbrella just widened her eyes and hugged Okuyasu's arm, she smiled softly. Okuyasu smiles down at her, he didn't know it but he was becoming more mature spiritually faster than he thought. After that the two left the park and continue to walk but as they walk a gust of wind blow through the and knocked Umbrella's hat off and was about to get blow away but Okuyasu caught it, but when he saw what the gale had did to Umbrella's hair he had to hold back a laugh as the wind mess up her hair, badly. She pouted at him and throws a few punch to his leg but it barely fazed him.

Okuyasu: "Alright, calm down." He told her, and picked her up. "I'll fix your hair."

Umbrella: "You can do that, Big Bro?" She asked, a bit skeptical.

Okuyasu: "Of course!" He said, a bit offended. "I did my very own hairstyle."

And so after "borrowing" a black comb from a guy with nice hair, he began doing Umbrella's hair. He decided to style up her hair, and when he was finished Umbrella was rocking a girl pompadour.

Okuyasu: "What do you think?" He asked. Umbrella checked a window and saw her hair.

Umbrella: "I love it! I look so cool, just like you Big Bro!" She said with a big smile. He looked at her and her style of clothes didn't match her hair, he smiled and got a great idea.

Okuyasu: "How about we change up your style to make you look as cool as me." He smirked.

Umbrella: "Yeah!" She agreed.

Okuyasu and Umbrella then head for the clothes shop to change up her style, Okuyasu chooses to hold on to her hat. As they were inside Umbrella was frantically going through clothes her size to see what to get, Okuyasu just watched with a smile and felt a odd feeling in his instinct that just wanted to watch over and protect Umbrella and just make her smile, it was weird for him is must be his brotherly instinct coming into play.

Okuyasu: " _I never had a little sister before. Hehe, it's nice._ " He thought with a smile.

Umbrella: "I'm done!" She told Okuyasu.

Okuyasu: "Okay, let me see."

Umbrella: "Ju-Just don't laugh, ok?" She asked nervously.

Okuyasu: "I promise." He told her.

Umbrella: "Okay."

She closed the curtain and when she reopened it she was spotting a black leather jacket with metal detail and under it was a hot pink shirt with a skull and crossbones cover in glitter, she wore purple shorts and black boots, and fingerless gloves, her new hairstyle went well with her outfit.

Umbrella: "We-Well? H-How do I look?" She said worry if her style was a bit much.

Okuyasu: "You look… Badass!" He said gives her the thumbs up.

Umbrella: "Really!? I do!?" She asked in excitement.

Okuyasu: "Yeah!" He assured her. "So got anything else, Little Miss Badass?"

Umbrella: "Sure I do!" She said and closed the curtain, but then opened it a little. "But, can you do my hair again?" She said shyly.

Okuyasu: "Sure." He smiled, and this time gave her a spiky hairdo it was similar to Koichi but more wild and spiky. "Like it?"

Umbrella: "Yeah! It's amazing!"

She then closed it and reopened it and now was wearing a slightly torn up jean jacket with a few holes in it on the back it said "Hard and Tough" in white letters with thick black outlines, under it was a green tank top, she was wearing black pants with extra pockets and a few holes, and brown shoes, and a red bandana around her head, and silver chain, and sunglasses. She was crouching and put on a tough girl face and somehow was able to get a marker because she drew a stitch mark on the left side of her cheek.

Okuyasu: "Whooooa, watch out everybody because we got a tough girl here!" He joked.

Umbrella: "Hmph, got a problem with that?" She asked, making her voice deeper. Playing along.

Okuyasu: "No ma'am!" He said putting his hands in the air. "Would you like another hairdo, ma'am?" He asked with a chuckle.

Umbrella: "Sure." She told him. And then took off the sunglasses. "But… can you make my hair look like yours?" She asked softly and looked the other way with a blush. Okuyasu widened his eyes in shock and was touched, and gave her a warm smile.

Okuyasu: "Sure, kid." He said softly and was trying to hold back tears. And then style her hair just like his and now the two had matching hairdos.

She then closed the curtain and once she reopened them, she had a plain black shirt and over it was a dark black jacket with a hoodie, she had blue pants, and black and pink shoes, she had pink fingerless gloves as well.

Okuyasu: "Nice, you… kinda look like me." He pointed out.

Umbrella: "Well, I wanted to look awesome and cool! So I chose the coolest person I know, you!" She said with a bright smile. "Do you… like it, Big Bro?" She asked nervously.

Okuyasu thought he was touched before but he was wrong, he held back tears as he just smiled at her and picked her up and hugged her, which she returned back.

Okuyasu: "You're amazing, and I love it." He said simply.

Umbrella: "Thanks." She smiled.

After that heart-warming moment they got Umbrella's new clothes and she went back to wearing her original outfit but kept the new hairdo and left the shop. The little girl was still riding Okuyasu's neck as they we're walking, Umbrella then asked Okuyasu how to be as much of a tough badass as him.

Umbrella: "Hey Big Bro, how do you be so tough?"

Okuyasu: "Well, the first thing you need to do is not take shit from anyone. They start shit-talking to ya, you strike back harder. Second if some creep is bugging you, just sport an intimidating face and ignore them if that doesn't work… beat the shit out of them." He advised her. He may be getting matured but he was still an idiot and a delinquent, so given advice to a child was not for him.

Umbrella: "Oooooh, okay!" She said, taking his advice to heart.

Just then the guy with the nice hair from before, who dressed the like average thug walked up to Okuyasu with a pissed off look on his face, he grabbed the punk by collar and glared at him.

"Hey, asshole! You're that jackass that stole my comb! Think you can mess him punk!?" He screamed.

Okuyasu: "Watch closer." He told Umbrella quietly. And then makes his face more intimidating and then grip the dude by his collar. "You got a problem, shithead!?" He shouted. "You want me to kick that shitty hair style off your head, fugly!?"

This scared the guy greatly, and Umbrella watched in awe and took it in. He lets go of Okuyasu's collar and panic as he raises his hands in the air, frightened.

"H-Hey, ju-just relax. I-It's nothing, I-I-I'll get a new one!" He said, backing away.

Okuyasu: "Beat it shithead." He growled. "You try." He whispered to Umbrella.

Umbrella: "Yeah, beat it shithead!" She said copying Okuyasu, making her tough girl face again.

The dude just ran away from the two and they both laughed at the sight and then five handed.

Okuyasu: "And that's how you do it." He said with a smirk,

Umbrella: "Cooool, your amazing Big Bro!" She praised him. Okuyasu just chuckled.

Nadia: "So this is how you teach little kids?" She said, appearing from nowhere, shocking Okuyasu. "I never knew you did babysitting." She chuckled.

Umbrella: "Hey, I'm not a baby, kitty face." She said, trying to copy Okuyasu, and failed.

Nadia: "I do have the face of a cute kitty." She smirked, making Umbrella pout. "Soooo, what's a guy like you doing with this little cutie?" She asked leaning forward.

Okuyasu: "I-I'm just wa-watching her for someone." He said blushing a bit.

Umbrella: "Yeah! He watches over me until my Big sister is done with her job. I want to be just like Big Bro, so he helping me be big and tough, like him!" She smiled.

Nadia: "Awwww, isn't that sweet." She cooed a bit. "She even looks like a mini you, so what your name little cutie, and who's your sister?" She asked nicely.

Umbrella: "I'm Umbrella, and my Big sister is Parasoul the Princess!" She said cheerfully.

Nadia took a moment to absorb what the little girl said and then widened her eyes in shock at the information.

Nadia: "What!? You're babysitting the Princess's little sister?" She said in shock.

Umbrella: "I'm not a baby!" She pouted.

Okuyasu: "Yeah, she is a great kid." He smiled, and patted her head.

Nadia: "I can see that, who knows you were so great with kids." She smirked. She then leaned forward with a more flirting and teasing smirk. "You be a great hubby, meoooow."

Okuyasu: "Th-Thanks." He said with a blush and nervous smile.

Nadia: "No problem, handsome." She purred and walked off with a sway in her hips.

Okuyasu just blushed more and since Umbrella was still a child, she was too young to understand the message. He saw it was getting late, and so he decided it was time to bring Umbrella home.

Back on the way back to the castle, Umbrella falls asleep. Okuyasu smiled and when he made it back he saw Parasoul.

Parasoul: "How was your day? Was Umbrella doing alright?" She asked, a bit concerned.

Okuyasu: "She was well, we had a great day." He assured her with a smile. "She had a great time, she needed it."

Parasoul: "I'm glad. She's a very sweet child and a great sister." She smiles softly. But then saw her hairdo and looked to Okuyasu in confusion.

Okuyasu: "Hahaha, she wanted me to do her hair to make it look mine." He explained. "She's a real great kid." He smiled softly and warmly.

Parasoul: "She truly is." She said and took her sister from him. "I have spent more time with her, I want to see her laugh and enjoy our time together." She said softly.

Okuyasu: "You will, I'm sure of it." He told her with a smile.

Parasoul just smiled and walked up to Okuyasu, he's confused on what she's doing until she plants her lips on his right cheek and kisses it. Okuyasu widened his eyes in shock for this happening twice!

Parasoul: "Thank you, Okuyaus Nijimura." She said with a bright smile and a slight blush. She carries Umbrella to bed.

Okuyasu was still shellshock and could hear the sound of his own heartbeat like a drum, he felt it and it was pounding fast.

Okuyasu: " _This… feeling._ " He thought as he felt warm inside. " _It's nice_." He smiled and was slowly coming to terms with this feeling.

He walks off back to Filia's place to rest. After learning how to control his power and spend the day with Umbrella it was very enjoyable.

Okuyasu: "I'll definitely become stronger." He promised. He now had people to protect.

* * *

Elsewhere, Shura was walking through a more shady part of town as he was walking. He was checking the rooftops for something or more so someone, it took a while until he found what he was looking for. On a tall apartment building on the edge looked to be someone, they were crouching and staring off into space.

Shura used his sand to get up then and stood a few feet away from them, they remained silent as they continued to stare.

Shura: "It's been a while, how've you been?" He asked in his carefree tone.

"What do you want, Shura?" They asked in a cold tone, their voice was a bit young.

Shura: "Jeez, why the cold shoulder? Can I check on a friend?" He asked fake being hurt.

"We are not friends, I should just kill you as you're now a traitor." They said and revealed themselves.

It looks to be a boy that looked to be around the age of 15, he had messy snow white hair and pale skin, his eyes were icy blue, he was wearing a dark blue hooded jacket that white fur on the ends of the sleeve and edges of the hood, under the jacket was a plain gray shirt, he's had black snow pants, and dark brown snow boots.

Shura: "Alright, I'll cut to the check. I need you to dig whatever you can on someone." He said seriously.

The boy just stared at him and then stood up, his full height 5'3.

"Why should I help you, let alone look into this person?" He asked.

Shura: "Because you owe me one. Besides the fact you're a mobster, you have some honor and respect it, so I know you'll do it." He said seriously.

The boy just stared at Shura for a long time, his stoic face and icy cold stare on the dead man. After a moment, he let out a long sigh which showed his breath was visible, he ran his left hand through his hair.

"Who is it?" He asked plainy.

Shura: "This one." And tossed a few photos of Filia to him, which he caught. "Found out what you can on this girl, and let me know."

"Why the interest? If I may ask, you're always planning something so I bet this girl has a role to play in one of your many plans." He commented.

Shura: "Just a hunch, take a long look at her and you know what I mean." He smiled. "I know you can do it, besides you are Head of the Intelligence and Analysis Team of The Medici." He said and disappeared in a swirl of sand. "Have fun, Brina Mordere."

Brina just sighed and looked at the photo of Filia, he took a moment and study every feature and inch of her.

Brina: "This should prove to be, interesting." He said and exhaled a larger vapor of his breath as it was visible.

* * *

At Malena's bar, a phone was ringing Malena was out for the moment so the one to answer was Ellie.

Ellie: "Hello! Who is this!?" She asked cheerfully.

Avian: "H-Hello, ar-are… you th-there?" He asked panting.

Ellie: "Avian? Is that you! It's been some time since we chatted!" She said with a wide smile. "Soooo, what made you want to start now?" She asked leaning against the counter.

Avian: "Ellie… I do-don't… hav-have time… for idle chit-chat." He said seriously.

Ellie: "Hm?" She said in confusion. Her usual cheery face turned serious. "Avian, are you okay?" She said seriously.

Avian: "E-Ellie… your th-the… only other person… th-that can do this." He said, his panting getting worse.

Ellie: "Avian, please tell me what's going on." She asked firmly.

Avian: "I… ne-never would… have gu-guess **this** … would hap-happen." He said and cough for a bit, and panting more heavily.

Ellie: "Avian, focus." She told him, firmly. "What is going on, and what do you need me to do?" She asked two important questions.

Avian: "Lab… 0." He said, his voice getting weak. "A… boy… h-his… na-name… Okuyasu." He whispered and his panting was getting softer.

Ellie: "What are you talking about? What is Lab 0 doing!?" She asked, now concerned.

Avian: "E-Ellie… it's… u-up… to… you." He whispered and then hung up.

Ellie: "Avian? Doctor Avian!? AVIAN!?" She shouted in great worry.

At Lab 8 it was trash and whoever was here was dead or greatly injured, Doctor Avian was laying against a wall clenching his wound. His one good eye was watching his attackers leaves, one was a hulking and buff figure who's size and figure were inhuman and the other a more feminine figure that was familiar, they turned their face ever so slightly and revealed a red eye with a medical sign in it.

Avian: " _Okuyasu… your in… for the fight… of your life!_ " He thought as they two disappeared.

* * *

Back at the castle, in Umbrella's room, she was sleeping peacefully. But then she felt a sharp pain in her chest, she shot up awake. This feeling, it was familiar.

Umbrella: "Nngh… my chest." She wheezed. "This feeling… mom?"

She got out of bed and followed the feeling in her chest, from the distance by the gate of the castle stood a figure, and when Umbrella got a closer look she saw a nun.

Umbrella: "Huh? Mom?" She asked.

Double: "Come child, the person you wish to meet awaits." She said calmly. The feeling on Umbrella grew stronger and she followed the nun, and then two disappeared in the night.

With Parasoul, she was panting and sweating in her sleep, she clenched sheets very hard. She sense the same feeling and it was messing with something inside Parasoul, as it continue a faint transparent figure was coming and out of her, a faint bright red aura covered her, after the feeling was gone her breathing return to normal and she relax her body, but the spot were her hands clenching the sheets looked melted and burned.

After things look to be turning around, things take a turn for the weird from almost every direction, can it be quelled before it's too late!

* * *

New Clothing Styles

Umbrella's

 **Biker Gangster**

 **Young Female Thug**

 **Mini Okuyasu**

* * *

New Clothing Styles

Nadia

 **White Tiger**

* * *

I do apologize for the long update, I've been dealing with some personal and just trying to shake off this funk. But I'm back and now another one of my fanfic has then cleared with a rewrite. I hope you enjoyed it, and make sure to wash your hands.

What was your favorite part of this chapter? What do you think of Umbrella's outfit? How do you think Okuyasu will react to Avian's death? What do you think of the bonding Okuyasu and Umbrella did? How do you feel about Brina and what do you think his power is? How do you think Okuyasu will feel about Umbrella's kidnapping? What do you think is happening to Parasoul? Please review me your answer and as always thank you for the support!

P.S. I created a list of arcs for this fanfiction, so enjoy one of the upcoming arcs. If you have any idea for a arc please share.

Peaces!


	14. Chapter 14

I hope you enjoy this so far because I do plan to add pieces of the original story modes into this as soon as possible, plus maybe a training arc. P.S. I'm also aware that I'm calling Synthetic Parasite, Artificial Parasite my bad, but they're the same so don't worry.

I don't own JJBA DIU or Skullgirls.

* * *

Chapter 14: **Things Get Worse And Worse! A Great Rage Unlike Any Other Is Unleash? And The Hit Call!**

Okuyasu was sleeping but then the next moment, he awakes to a loud banging. Okuyasu shot up awake! When he got up and opened the door, he saw it was Adam, who looked winded from running and also banging on the door.

Okuyasu: "What the matter? Did something happen?" He asked confused, but a slight feeling of unease by this.

Adam: "It's… Umbrella." He told him, and after Okuyasu heard that his face turned to dread.

Okuyasu: "What happened?" He asked him in a serious tone.

Adam: "No time to explain, Miss Parasoul deeply needs your help." He told him.

Okuyasu: "Got it." He said calmly.

He was quickly taken to the castle, when he got there he saw **Black Egret** Soldiers searching all over the place for any clues. Parasoul was ordering them in a loud and stern tone but her face looked nervous and she was looking around frantically. Okuyasu quickly walked up to her to see what was the problem.

Okuyasu: "What's the problem?" He asked her.

Parasoul: "Okuyasu." She said surprised.

Okuyasu: "What happened to Umbrella?" He asked her calmly.

Parasoul: "I don't know, she hasn't been in the castle for some time!" She told him. He could see the worry and concern in her eyes.

"Captain! I've got something!" Said a woman with glasses and brown hair.

Parasoul: "What is it Molly?" She asked hastily.

Molly: " Here." She said, showing them footage.

On her computer revealed a record video from the castle cameras, it showed nothing at first but then it showed Umbrella waking up and leaving her and room, then her looking at a blonde nun and then the two leaving and as they got outside, before they disappeared into the night the nun slightly turn to face the camera… almost like she know it was there and show a slightly wide open creepy sadist smile with no teeth and glowing white eyes, and then they were gone. Okuyasu had chills and was sweating a bit, he knew her and now after seeing that smile he knows she wasn't human.

Okuyasu: " _That nun, she took Umbrella?_ " He thought in anger, his fist balled in rage.

Parasoul: "Who is that!?" She asked, concerned.

Molly: "There seems to be no data on this woman." She said firmly. As she searched for anything on the nun but got nothing.

Okuyasu: "I've seen that nun, I know where she is." He said to them, Parasoul was relieved but the look on Okuyasu's face worried her, it was sweating and he couldn't stop his hand from trembling. "But that nun, she's not human… her voice, her stare, even her aura, it's like a monster in human skin!" He stated as the memory of his first encounter with Double still haunted him.

Parasoul: "Do you know where that thing may have taken Umbrella?" She asked as her worries increased ten folds at the thought of Umbrella with such a monster that would even shake Okuyasu.

Okuyasu: "I do, it must have come from that old church." He told her.

Parasoul: "I understand." She said to him. "All **Black Egrets** , make way to the old church, now!" She commanded.

She didn't waste any time moving out with her troops to get her sister from Double, she wished she spent more time with Umbrella when she had the chance! Okuyasu would have gone with them but something else had come up.

Molly: "Mr. Nijimura, Lab 8 has just suffered a surprise attack! The casualties are unknown, please make haste there!" She told him before she left.

Okuyasu eyes widened in shock at this, he quickly runs full speed to the Lab! He could only hope and pray that no one was hurt.

Okuyasu: " _Please, be alright! Everyone, anyone, be alright!_ " He thought with great concern.

When he got there he slam opened the doors, he saw the damage that happened and could only guess what monster did this.

Okuyasu: " _What the fuck happened here?_ " He thought looking around.

"H-Help." He heard some said, and then whimpering followed.

He turned and saw a few monitors had fallen and made a pile, and from the sounds of it someone was under it. He grabs it and using strength he didn't know he had before, left it off and tossed it to the side. He saw it was a woman, or at least he thought it was, said woman was wearing a white mask with a medical sign on it and had a white gown, she had dark brown hair, but her limbs and possible body were very flesh like the only thing that give away her feminine look were two large mound and medium size rear under the gown, besides her were children.

Okuyasu: " _What the hell?_ " He thought in surprise. "Um, are you alright… miss?" He asked, still unsure.

"Th-The… children." She groaned

Okuyasu: " _Children?_ " He thought and turned to look at the kids, they were unharmed. "The kids are fine, are you okay?"

"That's… good." She sighed, she clenched her right side.

Okuyasu checked her out and saw she had taken a serious hit from some kind of blade. And the fallen debris had bruised her up a bit, mostly likely from her shielding the kids.

Okuyasu: "Miss, what happened here?" He asked her.

Ileum: "Ileum." She said weakly.

Okuyasu: "Hmm?" He said, confused.

Ileum: "The names… Ileum." She clarified. "And… not sure… it happened so quick." She told him.

Okuyasu: "Okuyasu Nijimura, and don't worry I got this." He assured her.

Ileum: "Thank… you."

Before he walked out, he ripped a piece of his jacket off and wrapped it on her wound. He looked around for any other survivor, and as he looked around he heard grunting, it sounded like someone was struggling with something. He checked it out and saw a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, he looked to have robotic limbs and was wearing brown clothing and a apron. He looked to have been injured, blood dripped from right side of his head and his left robotic limb and right robotic limb were damage, he look to be struggling lifting up a large chunk of the ceiling, under the chunk was a short girl with tan skin, teal eyes, light purple hair, and had a bee pattern dress, she look to be unconscious and badly damage as she had blood coming from the left side of her head, nose, and mouth and may slowly be bleeding out as blood was visible under her.

"Ju-Just… hang on!" The blonde boy grunted.

Okuyasu didn't wait a moment later, and helped the boy out by using **The Hand** to erase the chunk and help the boy pull the girl out. He held her close and was relieved, her breathing was soft, Okuyasu checked out her injuries and saw she had multiple stab wounds, two on both her arms and two on her legs and three on her stomach they were all shallow.

Okuyasu: "She's gonna be okay?" He asked him.

"I…I… think so, thanks… for your help." He said softly. "Just… who are you?"

Okuyasu: "Okuyasu Nijimura, and your two are?" He asked.

Leduc: "Names Leduc, and this girl is Hive." He introduces himself and the injured girl.

Okuyasu: "A pleasure, just what the hell happened here?"

Leduc: "Some…thing, just burst through and started attacking any or everything that moved, some of us tried to fight back. But, we didn't have time." He said in frustration.

Okuyasu: "I see." He said calmly.

He looked to the girl and then ripped off more pieces of his jacket and wrapped them around the girl's injuries to slow down the bleeding.

Okuyasu: "That should help with the bleeding but she'll need real medical help." He told Leduc.

Leduc: "Thank you." He said softly, and held Hive closer.

Okuyasu looked for any other injured people, he observed the damage that Lab 8 suffered and saw so many dead scientists, the way they did was just too much for him, he looked away in sadness and grim.

He saw a shark man, a literally shark man, if this wasn't so serious he took a moment to deadpan at how bizarre this is. He saw that bit of scientific equipment was stuck on the shark man's left leg, and was trying to get it off. Okuyasu picks up the equipment and toss it to the side and help up the shark man.

Okuyasu: "You okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine, just a little bang up." He said as he had other injuries but didn't look to have any fatal wounds.

Okuyasu: "I can see, what the hell happened? I hear a monster torn through this place." He said seriously.

"You're not wrong, it appeared out of nowhere and slaughtered anyone in its path." He said firmly.

Okuyasu: "How did it attack?" He asked.

"It's attacks were too wild and fast to see, for such a huge monster it moved faster than it appeared." He told Okuyasu.

Okuyasu: "Got it. Just where did it come from? Or more so who or what would want to destroy this place?"

Stanley: "That is a head shaking, I think I remember seeing that monster with someone, but I can't remember who." He said rubbing his head. "I'm Stanley by the way." He said, holding out his hand.

Okuyasu: "Okuyasu." He said shaking back.

Just then Okuyaus heard coughing and groaning, he quickly followed the sound and what he saw, made his blood run cold to the core. It was Doctor Avian leaning against a wall and was bleeding out to death, Okuyasu couldn't even guess how much blood he lost or how much pain he was in.

Okuyasu: "Doctor Avian!" He ran up to the doctor. "Wh-What happened to you?" He asks in a panic.

Avian: "Okuyasu." He said weakly.

Okuyasu: "Ju-Just focus on breathing, I'll stop the bleeding!" He said in a panic as he ripped pieces of his jacket off and then pressed down on his wound. But he then grabs Okuyasu's hand.

Avian: "It's… too late… for me." He told the punk.

Okuyasu: "Fuck that! I'm not letting you die!" He shouted, trying to save Avian's life. "Just hang on!"

While Okuyasu was trying desperately to save Avian, he didn't see Peacock had entered and saw the damage that Lab 8 took, she saw Okuyasu by Avian's body trying to keep him from dying.

Peacock: " Doctor Avian… who did this to you!?" She asked in shock and then sadness.

Avian: "Patricia… Okuyasu… listen to me." He wheezed out.

Okuyasu: "Just focus on staying with us!" He said firmly, he looked to be trying to keep himself together, and was failing.

Avian: "Lab 0… Valentine… betrayed us. She let… the Skullgirl in." He told the two. Okuyasu felt his blood boiling, fast.

Peacock: "Which way did they go?' She asked in anger.

Avian: "They fled to… New Meridian… long gone… by now." He then tightened his grip on Okuyasu's arm. "Both… of you… please… keep the others safe… I know you two… can protect everyone… I know you can defeat the Skullgirl, my boy… Okuyasu… Patricia." He said softly with a small smile, and died.

Okuyasu: "No, nononononono, not again. Fuck! Not again!" He shouted in sadness, tears pouring out his. Peacock cried a bit as well.

Okuyasu just grabs Avian's cold hands, he cried for a bit. He's sadness and sorrow soon turned into rage, he balled his fist and clenched them until the turned white and his nailed drugged into the palm and leak out blood, he gritted and grind his teeth so hard it wouldn't be a surprise if they shatter, his eyes were full with a deep rage, veins appeared on his forehead and looked close to bursting.

Okuyasu: "It's always the same, I'm never truly there when it counts, I'm either too weak or too late to save anyone." He said in a calm angry tone. "I'm always losing someone I care about, why, why can't I just be there!?" He asked himself as his body soon had veins appearing and steam was coming off him. "Dammit, just dammit, GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!" He screams in rage.

Then out of instinct he activated his Blue Form but the aura was more intense and larger, he punched the wall in anger and created a large spiderweb crack. He was panting after his outburst, Peacock was in shock, she had never seen such power before and was stunned by this. Okuyasu exhaled and canceled the form, and now standing up he looks down at the body of Avian and more tears stream down his face.

Okuyasu: "I'm sorry Doc, I couldn't save you." He said with great sadness.

But then to his surprise he felt someone hug him on his right side and saw it was Peacock, she was crying too and looked at him.

Okuyasu: "Peacock?" He said softly.

Peacock: "You're not the only one that's sorry for not saving him. I failed him as well." She told him and her left hand held his right hand. "We'll make those bastards pay for this, they'll learn pissing us off was the last move they could make!" She shouted at him, and clenched his hand.

Okuyasu: "Right, they'll pay for this. And it will be painful." He said seriously, clenching her hand.

The two didn't realize what they were doing until they looked at each other's hands, then both blushed and let go, Okuyasu looked away and Peacock could barely stutter.

Okuyasu: "S-Sorry." He mutters, scratching his cheek.

Peacock: "I-It's… nothing." She said with a blush.

Big Band showed up and saw the damage, he found the body of Avian and even if he didn't show it Okuyasu and Peacock could tell he was upset by his death, and found to average his death.

Okuyasu: " _I will be stronger._ " He thought, more determined than ever. With his anger focusing his determination to find a razor edge, he was going to make Lab 0 pay dearly. " _Valentine_." He thought with a sneer.

* * *

At Malena's Bar, Ellie was moving frantically around the bar. She was packing up her stuff, her notes full of research, her own self-made equipment, and medical supplies. She was a true genius, so she was smart enough to understand what happened to Avian, she was greatly upset but there was no time to waste.

Malena: "So you're going?" She asked, opening the door to Ellie's room and was leaning against the door frame.

Ellie: "Yes, I have too." She said firmly. "I enjoyed retirement but if things are as bad at Lab 8 as I think, then they'll need all the help they can get." She told Malena.

Malena: "Very well, just be careful. Who knows what else can happen." She warned, softly.

Ellie: "Relax, this is me we're talking about! I may be a scientist and a doctor, but I'm not a weakling." She said in her upbeat tone.

She then changed out her lab coat, she put the old one away and grabbed another one. It was white and on she left it unbuttoned, but on the left shoulder was the **Black Egrets** symbol and on the right chest side of the coat was the symbol of Lab 8 and on the back was the number 0 in black.

Ellie: "It's time for the **Mad Genius** to return to the field." She said with a bright smile but a glint in her eyes.

Malena: "If you say so." She just smirked.

Ellie: " _I wonder who's this, "Okuyasu" that Avian was talking about_." She thought and headed for Lab 8. "Malena, tell Shura I'll be out for indefinite!" She waved and then left.

Malena: "Can do!" She waved back.

She then walks back and Butch, her barkeeper was cleaning another mug and then turn to her.

Butch: "You think Ellie will be fine?" He simply asked.

Malena: "Yep. She'll be just fine." She answered. "Besides, she wasn't called **The Terror of Lab 8** for nothing, let alone the **Mad Genius**." She said with a confidence smirk.

Butch: "Mmmm." He simply said and continued to clean mugs.

* * *

Elsewhere, Vitale was not pleased with Gavin's failure to kill Shura, his father was on his back to clear up this mess and plus with the Skullgirl around, good help was getting hard to find. He turned to face Gavin with a displease scowl.

Vitale: "I ask you to do a simple job, and you fail." He said displeased. "If things were different, I would have you punished for this Gavin, but you're lucky."

Gavin was silent, but the shame and anger on his face was plain to see. He clenched his fist tightly.

Vitale: "I wanted to keep this quick and quiet. But things are getting out of control, this pest needs to be stomped out, now." He said in a dead serious tone. "Make a call to "that person" I want a bounty hit on this guy." He told Gavin.

Gavin: "Are you sure? If a bounty is made on him, then your father may be displeased."

Vitale: "My father wants this boy dead, this is the way to do it." He stated. "Once the bounty is out, he'll never be able to have another peaceful night again." He said with a smirk.

Gavin: "Right." He said. "How much should the bounty be?"

Vitale: "Mmmmm, 100,000 is a good start, and I only want him brought back dead."

Gavin: "Understood."

And so a bounty was created for Okuyasu, using the image of him that Midnight's crow was able to take a hand drawn picture of his face was made. It said "Wanted By The Medic, **DEAD** only, Reward: **100,000**." The picture itself was of Okuyasu with a serious look on his face as a bit of blood dripped down.

This sent a small ripple that would create things in a big way later, every member of the Medic would be after Okuyasu's head.

* * *

At Eliza's place, she was enjoying a taste of Okuyasu's blood that she got from his fight with El Macho. It was unlike anything else she ever tasted before! She couldn't stop herself from moaning with how well it tasted. She savored the taste, it was so sweet and smooth, yet so lively and rich with a strong after taste, even the smell of his blood was intoxicating to her.

Eliza: "Oooooh, so good! I just loooove it so much!" She squeals in delight.

As she was enjoying her meal one of her henchmen, Horace and Albus had brought her something.

Horace: "Ma'am, I believe you'll want to see this." He said politely.

Albus: "It's important." He said roughly.

Eliza just looked at them and sighed, she hated having her meal interrupted, she closed the jar and walked off her throne and up to them with a visible displease look on her face.

Eliza: "This has better be important." She said with a piercing glare.

Horace: "We'll let you be the judge of that." He said and handed her the Okuyasu's bounty.

Eliza looked at it and was greatly surprised, her surprised turn one of gleam and joy. She takes the paper and just stares at Okuyasu's picture with great intent. She could already taste his blood.

Eliza: "Boys, ready the limo! We're going hunting!" She said with excitement. No way was she going to let the Medic claim this prize! This one was all her's. She looked at the picture one more time and slowly licked her lips, her eyes changing to yellow with black slits. "I got to work up an appetite for my next meal. This will be fun~." She said with a dark smirk full of hunger.

* * *

Somewhere else in New Meridian, a explosion was heard and then a cloud of smoke was seen, the one behind was Smoke, he was shirtless and was panting his body was covered in sweat, Angela was a few feet away watching him, they left Eliza's place sometime ago and ever since then Smoke was training, Midnight was called back to Lorenzo for something else.

He was finished for the day, and walked up to Angela. He had developed more muscle and was rocking a six pack, Angela tossed him some water for him to cool down and then he put his clothes back on.

Smoke: "That should do it for today." He said and lit a cigar.

Angela: "You think you're ready this time?" She asked him.

Smoke: "Definitely. This time will be different." He said as the flame in the cigar grew intensely brighter.

Angela: "That's good." She then pulls out the Okuyasu's bounty. "Because we got work to do." She told her partner.

Smoke gently took the paper from Angela and looked at Okuyasu's face, he glared at it while the flame in his cigar grew even brighter.

Smoke: "Then let's get started." He said seriously. His grip on the paper tightened and as he let it go to blow in the wind, the paper was burning before turning to ash. It was time for payback.

* * *

In a more shady part of New Meridian were tougher thugs hang out, in a more lively and shadier bar, hang two people. They were in the farther back of the bar with their own table, both had hoods covering their faces, one on the right look to at a height of 5'12 and the one of the left look to be 5'8, the one at the left look to be on their third round of beer, the mug the drank from was larger the a normal mug.

"So you heard the news?" The one of the left asked, their voice sounding deep but feminine.

The one on the right just nodded, not saying anything as they leaned against the chair with their feet on the table, they looked to be wearing worn out black boots.

"Sure is something, Lorenzo is running scared shitless. Guess this new Skullgirl has a bone to pick with him." They said, and down their beer in one gulp. Then they pull out the bounty on Okuyasu. "Words sure travel fast, wouldn't think that Vitale would make a Hit Call, and the price is bigger than most of the bounties." They said, slightly surprised.

The one on the right took the paper and just looked at it and placed it down on the table. Still no saying anything.

"We could use the money, y'know." They said to their partner, who just grunted. "We haven't done a job in a while." They told their partner in a serious tone.

They just grunted, and then simply pulled out a knife and slammed it right on Okuyasu's face. The one on the left just nodded and both of them got up. They walked out the bar, and let the chill air hit them, it was night time now. The silent one grabs the feminine one and the moment they did, they both disappeared into thin air.

* * *

Few minutes earlier, it was the end of the school day for Filia and Carol as both of them were packing up and were planning on heading home. They saw their teacher, Mrs. Victoria a truly beautiful woman, she wore a white button up shirt, a small black skirt, and knee socks, and she had glasses, her hair was dark brown and done in a simple bun, her skin was flawless, she had a mole on her left cheek and red lipstick, she amazing hourglasses figure with large DD-cup breast, wide hips, and a large thick rear.

Filia: "Have a good night Mrs. Victoria, see you tomorrow." She said with a smile, waving goodbye.

Carol: "Have a safe trip home, Mrs. Victoria." She said following Filia.

Mrs. Victoria: "Have a good night girls." She said smiling.

She watched her students leave and get ready to her home, she left for her car and drove to her apartment. She lived above a dirty and hairy man, at times she and others would hear a loud howling noise, but she mostly ignored it. She looked out the window and just enjoyed the view. But she had a feeling that there was a wind of change coming through New Meridian.

As she looks out the window, she begins panting and is feeling hot, her face red. She always had this problem, she tried to ignore it, but it always got her hot and bothered when she was being watched by all those eyes in class, all though teen boys leering at her body. It drove her crazy, and even so she kept her stoic face. But she could no longer hold it in and as her hormones drove her to the limit, she faded into the shadows and let out a loud moan and then silent.

Now somewhere, on a rooftop and shadowy figure, when they walked out the shadows it was revealed to be a purple skin she-demon dressed as a dominatrix. Her large DD-cup breast, thick rear, and wide hips strain against her black skimpy outfit, she had long dark purple hair, blue eyes, and dark purple lipstick. She look down at New Meridian looking for anything, mostly looking for trouble. But then a paper that looked to be a bounty of Okuyasu flew past her and using her **Living Weapon** the Pazuzu Whip to grab it she took a look at the picture, and had a slight blush and bit her bottom lip.

D. Violet: "Not bad, but if you have a bounty then you can only spell trouble. Too bad, you look like my type." She said smoothly, and tossed the paper in the air and split it in half with her whip! "Deep Violet will spare no criminals!" She said with a confidence smirk.

* * *

Shura was looking at Okuyasu's bounty, he wasn't pleased, his plans weren't going to go well if Okuyasu bit the dust too early. But he was helpless to do a thing, he was a traitor.

Shura: " _Never thought you had it in you to make a Hit Call, Vil._ " He thought.

He just hoped the more powerful and deadly members of the Medic didn't take an interest in this bounty. He at least hoped so.

Cerebella was having a similar reaction, this only fueled her anger and confusion on Okuyasu. She never thought he was getting a Hit Call made on him.

Cerebella: "Just who are you, Okuaysu?" She sneered in frustration.

She was going to find out, even if she had to force out of him. She wasn't going to fail Vitale and let him get away.

As for Parasoul, she found nothing at the Church. Whoever or whatever was there was gone now, and so was Umbrella. She was so upset, she couldn't bear it and slammed both fists into the nearest wall. After she did so, she felt a rush of energy go through her! She fell to her knees and cough a bit, after that she was panting and looked to be getting a small fever, she looked at the wall that she hit and saw it had two melted marks where her hands had been.

Parasoul: "Wh-What… happening… t-to me?" She asked herself. She then fell to the floor and looked at the ceiling with half-lidded eyes. "Umbrella." She thought before everything went dark.

If things weren't troubling enough, the weight of Okuyasu's trouble tripled! And with two great losses. And for others things are becoming more intense as a new path is opening itself to them.

* * *

Done! As you can see things are picking up again and are getting more serious. And I like to add characters that didn't get much of a chance. I hope you like it. The action here will be more intense, and also ecchi. If you've been here since day 1 of this fanfic and seen my other fanfics you now know what I'm about. And to make one thing clear, the church I'm talking about is different from the Skullgirls one.

What was your favorite part of the chapter? How do you feel about me adding Deep Violet to the harem? What do you think of Okuyasu's bounty? Do you think Smoke is ready for a rematch with Okuyasu? What do you think of the two new characters I added? Do you think Okuyasu could handle a fight with Eliza or Valentine, also should either of them join the harem? And what do you think of Ellie? Review me your answers and as always thank you for your support!

Peace!


End file.
